A name is just a name
by crazychaoticthingcalledlife
Summary: This will be the story of Isabella Elizabeth Dixon and her brothers: Merle, Shane and Daryl and life with walkers. Starts a few months before the outbreak. Will be slightly AU but still ZA. My first attempt at writing.
1. Chapter 1

Before the end of the world

Isabella knew that she was going to be in for it when she showed them the note the teacher sent home with her today. She knew when she punched that boy that she would get in trouble, but he had run his mouth about her and her brothers and she couldn't let that happen. She may only be 8 (it had just been her birthday last week) but she knew that family was more important than anything. Her brothers taught her that.

She lived with her brothers now and it was 100 times better than before but she still knew she would be in some trouble. She was hoping they would understand. All that really mattered to her was that they didn't stay mad at her and that they still loved her. Isabella had this weird habit of being afraid after being in trouble that she wouldn't be loved anymore; that whoever it was that was mad at her would just leave. She figured it was because the only memory she had of Mama Lu was of getting yelled at and her leaving and never coming home.

That was what she was afraid of now as she walked home from school. The walk wasn't nearly long enough for her and soon she found herself looking up at the trailer she called home. Much to her dismay it looked like all 3 of her brothers were home. This was not going to be fun at all.

Isabella slowly started walking to the door hoping to possibly sneak in unnoticed. While she wasn't _too_ afraid of her brothers she also knew that there were probably going to be some consequences to her behavior at school today and that part she was not in hurry to find out about.

Luck was not on Isabella's side today. As she pulled the door open slowly and quietly and started to sneak in the door all of a sudden she heard, "Isabella Elizabeth Dixon why the hell you sneakin' in your own damn house for?"

She cringed as she turned and saw her oldest brother Merle. She also didn't miss the fact that he used her full name. For the most part her brothers all used a nickname when talking to her…unless she was in trouble, then it was her full name. Had the school called? Did he already know? Plastering a smile on her face and using the most innocent sounding voice she could she said, " Pearly what you mean sneakin?" She figured using the nickname she had called him since she was little might help some.

Merle wasn't having any of it though, he grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her into the kitchen where her other two brothers, Daryl and Shane, were. Shane was older than Daryl by 4 years and had a different daddy. He also had a different last name really but most people still called him a Dixon since he lived with them. Daryl and Isabella were the only siblings who shared the same mom and dad; Merle having the same dad but a different mom. Right now though, all Isabella could focus on was the fear in her stomach seeing the look of disappointment and anger on her brothers' faces. She knew this conversation was going to suck. She put her hands in her pockets to keep from seeming to nervous and said, "What did I do now?"

"Whatcha thinkin' ya did?" Daryl asked her with a look that almost had her spilling her guts. She hated when he looked at her like that; it was like he could already tell. She knew she shouldn't have a favorite, but she did and it was Daryl. She absolutely hated making him mad.

"Dunno. I ain't done nothing."

"We really going to stand around here waiting for her to come out and say it?" Shane asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

Isabella gulped, that was what Shane did when he was really mad. She really had no clue they would be this mad over a silly little school fight. She broke down. She tried so hard not to, but tears started falling down her cheeks and she started fidgeting were she stood.

Merle noticed the crying first and kneeled down next to her. Most people would describe Merle as being a rough, hard ass, redneck and they would be right except when it came to his little sister. She was everything to him and he had done more for her than anyone, including his brothers knew. Her crying was his kryptonite. "What's wrong Rose?"

Isabella leaned into Merle putting her face in the nook of his neck; hearing him use his nickname for her just made her feel that much worse about herself. She pulled her hands out of her pockets and put them around his neck and started sobbing into his shirt while rambling, "I...I am….sorry….I …" between large sobs. "The….letter…in ….m'bag."

Shane grabbed her bag after leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head. He was very confused as to why his baby sister was so upset. He knew she had a big heart of gold and figured it was probably something silly. When he pulled out the letter to read it, his jaw dropped open. After reading it a second time he passed the letter to Daryl, then walked over to Merle and guided Isabella into his arms.

After Daryl and Merle had a chance to read the letter they all shared a look. It was one of guilt. They had set this little thing up to surprise their sister with a belated birthday gift and now she was standing here thinking they hated her and she was in trouble.

Isabella had slowly started to calm down with Shane rubbing circles on her back and holding her. It was easy to still hold her even though she was 8; she was little for her age and her brother's knew that holding her and rubbing her back was the quickest way to calm her down.

"m'sorry little bit. We didn't know this note was in your bag. We was gonna surprise you is all. We ain't mad really" Daryl finally broke the silence.

Isabella looked up. When she was 6 the old lady down the street was babysittin' her and they had watched the movie _Fried Green Tomatoes_. Isabella had said that Idge and Buddy's relationship was like hers and Daryl's. Ever since then, he called her little bit. "You ain't mad I got in a fight a school?"

"Nah, you's a Dixon. Kid probably had it comin' to 'im" Merle said with a grin and he reached over and ruffled her hair.

Isabella looked up at Shane. She kinda understood Merle and Daryl but Shane was a cop. Was he really ok with it? He just looked at her, winked, and placed a small kiss on the end of her nose. She giggled. She used the backs of her hands to wipe her eyes. "You said a surprise?" she asked.

The three boys chuckled and Shane placed her on the ground and said, " Yeah, Bella Bug, you turned 8 last week remember. We got you a birthday surprise."

To this statement Isabella was confused. While she worked on composing herself she thought about this. They had had a celebration for her birthday: they had her favorite dinner, had cake and each of her brother's had given her a gift. Merle had given her a pair of cowboy boots. Shane had given her a necklace like his that had his sports number on it and Daryl had given her a pocket knife. She knew other kids got a lot more than that but she also knew that they weren't rich. She would have been just has happy with just getting time with her bother's so she was very confused as to why they got her anything else.

Merle had finally grown impatient and grabbed her up in his arms and started to the back of the trailer. "We was gonna act like we was mad at you and send you to your room, but cain't do all that now," he stated as he pulled open a door that used to be to a hall closet.

However, now it lead to a room that had her bed, her dresser and her things. She gasped and jumped out of Merle's arms. Up til now she had been sharing a room with Daryl but the 3 of them had figured that she was getting older and should have her own space so whenever Isabella wasn't home and they weren't at work, they had been working on this surprise.

"My own room!" Isabella screamed over and over while jumping everywhere.

Her brothers were all watching her with grin's on their faces. She ran up and gave each of them a hug. She was so happy. It may not be a huge space, but it was her space and she loved every inch of it.

Later that night, after dinner was eaten. Isabella was sitting at the table working on homework, Shane was off at work and Merle had left to do, whatever Merle does. Daryl was sitting in the living room watching tv. Isabella sighed silently and grabbed the letter. It needed to be signed.

She walked over to Daryl, " Bubby, um, I need you to sign this please", she asked.

"Hmmm. You ain't thinkin' of doin' this all the time, right?" Daryl asked. He grabbed the pen and signed were he was supposed to.

"Nope."

"You best not, next time I'll be puttin' you over my knee, ya hear?"

Isabella knew he was serious. Her brother's were not the ones to just threaten punishment. She had been spanked a fair number of times by all of her brother's…and truth be told she knew she deserved it whenever it happened. She believed 100% that if she got in another fight at school, sitting would not be much fun. "Yes, bubby, I understand", she replied and then climbed next to him on the couch.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. Daryl wasn't much for physical contact but there was something about his baby sister that made it easy for him. He had been the one to basically raise her. He was 22 when she was born and was smart enough not to leave her alone with the bastard who fathered them. The close bond they had was inevitable seeing how he had done everything for her. Her first word had been "Dar". He loved her more than anyone on the planet and he hated having to be tough with her, but knew it was for her own good. He was thankful that she seemed to understand that and hoped she never hated him for it.

After a few minutes he nudged her, "hey homework all done?"

"Hmm Hmm", she replied half asleep snuggling closer to him.

He inwardly groaned knowing that it was going to be a fight getting her to bed. Deciding that he wasn't willing to fight with her, he got himself up off the couch and then leaned down and picked her up. She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

He carried her into her new bedroom and laid her on the bed, pulled off her socks and pulled the covers over her. She had luckily changed into her pj's before starting her homework so he didn't have to fight with that. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and said, "goodnight little bit".

"Good night bubby. I love you", Isabella mumbled to him as he was walking away.

As he was flipping off the light, and just before leaving the room, he mumbled back, "me too kid, me too".

While drifting off to sleep, knowing she was in her OWN room, Isabella had no idea that in a few short months, the world as she knew it would change.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now July. Isabella had made it through the end of the school year and did so without anymore fights at school. Like most eight year old kids, she preferred summer time. She loved being outside. Most of the time she was either in the woods with Daryl or over at Aunt Lori and Uncle Rick's house. They weren't really her Aunt and Uncle; Rick was Shane's best friend and partner at work, and Isabella had heard Shane call him brother more than once. However, Rick and Lori had a son, Carl, who was four years older than Isabella so they decided it made more sense for Isabella to call them Aunt and Uncle. Isabella didn't mind. She had fun with Carl and enjoyed going over there.

When Shane woke Isabella up this particular morning she wasn't in a hurry to go over to her Aunt and Uncle's. She had woken up with a bad feeling and really didn't want to leave the house. She wasn't really making any effort in the getting ready process.

"Hey Bella Bug, need you to hurry it up. We gotta go. Don't forget to shut off all the lights you turned on," Shane yelled down the hall.

Isabella groaned. At least with that yelling it meant that her other two brothers had already left for the day. It made her choice on what to do a little easier. "I am NOT going!" She yelled back down the hall at her brother. She knew what was going to come next but hoped that Shane was more focused on getting to work than dealing with her.

Sure enough she heard the pounding of feet as Shane entered her room. "Excuse me Izzy, I thought I heard some yelling coming from you," Shane stopped suddenly noticing that his sister had not even attempted getting dressed for the day. "Izzy I don't have time to deal with this get dressed and let's go!"

Isabella crossed her arms and stomped her feet, "I don't want to go. I want to stay home. I am eight years old I can be home by myself."

"Isabella Elizabeth Dixon get your ass dressed now before you and I have an issue." Shane said with a finger pointing between the two of them.

"I want to stay home. I am old enough to stay home alone," Isabella said with a little less confidence than she intended.

"Your behavior says otherwise. You have till I get to five before I dress you and you don't want that, " warned Shane.

Isabella stood with her arms folded and leveled a glare at Shane. It was a look she had picked up from Daryl. Shane just stared back with an eyebrow raised.

"1…2…3..." She was thinking about just sucking it up and getting dressed but figured that if she made him get to five he would have to get to work and she would get her way; consequences be damned. "4. Isabella I am not playing around this is your final warning."

Isabella stood her ground and held her glare. She was all in at this point.

"Fine, have it your way. 5!" Shane yelled then he swiftly turned Isabella around and swatted her backside a few times before heading to her dresser and grabbing a sundress. "Take that nightgown off right now."

Isabella, who was now crying, quickly pulled her nightgown off and Shane placed a few more swats on her backside before tugging the sundress over her head. He ordered her to get in the bathroom to finish getting ready and be at his jeep within the next five minutes or else.

She hurried to the bathroom and started braiding her hair. She was not at all wanting to find out what the "or else" was. She was so upset. All she wanted was to stay home and now Shane was mad, her butt hurt and she was fairly certain they would be having a "discussion" tonight about this. To top it all off she still had that bad feeling. She turned the light off and went outside to the jeep.

Shane was outside waiting. He was holding the passenger door open for her. She climbed in and got buckled. Shane shut the door and walked around and got into the driver's seat. When he started up the jeep he turned to look at Isabella. "I am not sure what is with you today, but you have till we get to Aunt Lori's to dry it up." And with that he put the jeep in reverse and started out of their driveway.

Isabella was trying to get ahold of herself and had stopped the tears by the time they arrived however, the attitude was still there and Shane could tell when he heard the jeep door slam and feet stomping his way.

Even though Rick and Lori were standing outside, Shane grabbed Isabella by the shoulders and got down to her level and said, "You had better reign in that attitude little lady. If I hear from Lori that there are ANY issues, I will come back here and wear you out. Do you understand me?"

Nervously, Isabella shook her head yes while holding back tears.

"Don't think that what happened this morning is over. You and me will be discussin' that further tonight," Shane stated. He noticed that Isabella was looking down at the ground and fidgeting so he reached out and pulled her close. "Bella Bug, I still love you, you know that, and I will come back. Come on now, darlin', give me a hug goodbye."

Isabella threw her arms around Shane's neck and squeezed tightly. No matter how much trouble she was in she still loved him and wanted him to be safe. "Be safe, bubs," she whispered.

Shane stood up and walked back to his jeep. Rick walked by Isabella and tugged on her braids and said, "Have a good day half-pint. Don't worry about Shane, I got his back," and got in the seat she had just gotten out of.

Isabella stood and watched them leave. Lori called her to come in the house for some breakfast. As she sat down to eat with Carl and Lori, Isabella started to feel foolish for not wanting to come over today. Everything was going to be ok.

After lunch Carl and Isabella were outside playing when they both heard tires screeching into the driveway. They raced up front and saw Shane getting out of his work car. He looked horrible and had blood on the front of his shirt. Aunt Lori had come out of the house by this time and had made her way to Shane. Whatever he told her caused her to gasp and shake her head. All of a sudden, that bad feeling Isabella had this morning was back. Aunt Lori called out to Carl and she kneeled down and said something to him that caused him to start crying.

"Izzy, come here for a sec," Shane called to her.

Isabella went running to Shane. She hadn't realized it til she was in front of him and he was wiping them away, that she had started crying. Her eyes were searching his face and body, frantically looking for the source of blood.

Shane picked her up and hugged her tightly. "It's not mine Bella Bug. Uncle Rick was shot. It's his blood. I am okay. I am okay."

Isabella couldn't stop crying. She was happy that Shane was safe but felt bad about Uncle Rick.

They all loaded into Shane's cruiser and went to the hospital. After spending some time in the waiting room, Merle came to get Isabella and take her home. Shane was going to wait a bit to see if there was going to be any news on his best friend.

It was almost Isabella's bedtime by the time Shane came home. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, so after she finished she went to his room. He was sitting on the floor crying. She walked up slowly and crawled in his lap and hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry bubs. If I hadn't thrown the fit this morning maybe everything would be ok."

Shane pulled away from the hug to pull her chin up with two fingers so she was looking him in the eye. "Isabella, this is not your fault. It isn't my fault. We were chasin' two bad guys. They shot Uncle Rick. It is their fault. No one else's." He sighed deeply before continuing, " yes, you were wrong this morning. I should wear you out good for that, but truth is I don't have it in me right now and I think you feel bad enough as it is. But in no way does what happened this morning have anything to do with why Uncle Rick is in that hospital. You understand that?"

Isabella nodded slowly. She felt really bad about everything. Shane knew she did. Her brothers knew that for some reason she held on to guilt for longer than she should. Shane just pulled her back into the hug. Truth was he needed her as much as she needed him at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

August was in full swing in Georgia and it was hotter than hell. Isabella hated that school had started back up. Her life was back to the routine of school and home. It was boring. There had been no improvement in Uncle Rick's condition but he was still alive so she was happy about that. However, it meant that there were no play date's with Carl. Shane went over every couple of days to check on Aunt Lori and Carl and Isabella would sometimes tag along, but it was nothing like before.

Today was Saturday though, Daryl was out hunting and Shane was at work so Isabella was home with Merle. She had been awake for a little while and decided to head out to the living room. When she got out there she heard Merle yelling some nonsense at the news on the television. "What the hell you yellin' about Pearly?" she asked.

Merle whipped his head around, raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Good morning there lil' Rose. Come sit and watch this crazy shit on the news with your big brother." Merle never cared if she used "bad words" as long as she wasn't calling him one or using them around her other two brothers. Just one reason she thought Merle was cool.

Isabella hurried over to the couch and sat next to him. He was watching the news and usually that didn't interest her but any chance to spend time with one of her big brothers she would jump at. She looked at the tv just in time to see someone take a bite out of the reporter. She buried her face into Merle's stomach and started crying.

"Shit! Damn Rose. Sorry you had to see that," Merle said turning off the set. "You okay Rosey? Look at ole Pearly. Common' now Bella Beth," Merle was trying to get Isabella to lift her head and look at him.

He finally pried her off of his stomach and sat her on his lap facing him. She looked him in the eyes and asked him, "What was that? Was that a scary movie?"

Merle shook his head, "Honey, I have no idea what's going on. M'guess is that it is summbody strung out. Don't 'cha worry none tho, you know that me, Daryl and Shane will keep you safe." He wrapped her in a big hug. "Rosey, I always have and I always will."

Isabella squeezed him back and said, "I know Pearly. I know." She was working on calming down. Isabella did know that her brothers would keep her safe. She trusted them. But this stuff on the news scared her a lot. She was afraid for her brothers, especially Shane who was out there around people all the time. She was hoping that Merle was right and it was just someone on drugs and she hoped it was far away from home.

They left the television off and made breakfast together. Merle was making a huge deal of keeping her busy so she wouldn't think about what she had seen on the news this morning. They were cleaning up around the house, something he normally wouldn't ever do but was making an exception today. He was hoping Daryl would be back soon because he really needed to get to a bar to get a drink. They had all agreed that drinking, with the exception of a beer here and there, would not be done around Isabella. Daddy Dixon, as Isabella referred to him, had done plenty of damage with his massive drinking and they were hoping to undo some of the anguish he had caused. However, Merle really needed to unwind after what he saw on the news this morning. Truth was he was just as freaked out as Isabella but couldn't let it show.

Daryl came home late in the afternoon. Merle cut out pretty quick after that. He managed to give Daryl a heads up on what Isabella had seen on the news with him and told him to keep a close eye on her.

Daryl and Isabella were good spending time together in silence. She helped him clean his bolts and knives and then they fixed dinner together. After dinner that night Daryl put in some kid's movie and sat on the couch. "Hey Bells, come sit with me and watch this movie for a bit," he called out to her.

Isabella got on the couch and laid her head on Daryl's thigh. She wasn't too keen about watching television ever again after this morning but figured she was safe right now. Besides she was tired and nothing made her feel safer than sleeping next to her big brothers.

Both Daryl and Isabella must have fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing they both knew was Shane rushing into the house screaming like a mad man and it was morning.

All of this caught both of the sleeping Dixon's off guard and at the same time Daryl yelled, "What the shit ya talkin' about bro?" Isabella yelled out, "What the hell!" Apparently she yelled it too loud because both Daryl and Shane looked at her like she grew a third head.

"You better watch your mouth sunshine," Daryl said with a grin while ruffling her hair. Shane just nodded in agreement.

"There is some crazy shit going on lil' brother. We need to pack up some stuff and get out of town for a bit. Izzy go pack some clothes in your duffle and get dressed. Be quick about it too!" Shane yelled out. "Is Merle home?" As he asked that question Isabella hurried to her room to start doing what Shane said.

"Nah. Not that I know. What ya goin' on about?" Daryl asked as he casually lit a cigarette. "Is all this yellin' needed?"

"Daryl, people are actually eating other people. We need to get Izzy somewhere safe. I am going to pack up some stuff and go and see if I can get Rick out of the hospital. Get your and her stuff together and meet me at the Grimes' place," with that said, Shane took off to his room to get his stuff together.

Daryl wasn't sure he believed his brother but decided to go pack up some stuff anyways. Worst case they would be taking a little trip. While he was busy getting his shit together he heard Shane leave. Then he heard the door slam open.

"Baby brother where the hell ya at?" Merle shouted out.

Daryl met him in the hallway holding his packed bag. "What ya yellin' for Merle?"

"Glad to see yous packin' up," Merle slurred out. "Shits hittin' the fan and we gosta leave."

Daryl pushed Merle into Merle's room and slammed him up against the wall getting into his face. "Are you drunk right now? We swore we'd never do that around her," Daryl sneered while pointing towards Isabella's room.

"Calm down baby brother. Girl ain't gonna have a clue."

"She better not. Get your stuff together, we are supposed to meet Shane at Rick and Lori's. I ain't waitin' all day on your drunk ass neither." With that Daryl took off to see if Isabella needed any help.

When they had their bags packed, some food boxed up and their camping stuff loaded into Daryl's truck, Daryl went to Isabella's room to make sure she had everything. He found her sitting on her bed crying.

"What's up lil' bit?" Daryl asked coming into the room kneeling in front of where she sat crossed legged on her bed.

"Nuttin'"

"Come on now Bells, don't lie to me. What has you cryin'?"

"Are we leavin' for good? Will we come back here? I just got my own room and it feels like we are leaving," she said and crossed her arms with a huff.

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle at his kid sister. He sometimes forgot she was only eight years old. "Tell you what lil' bit, I will find a way to make sure you have your own space no matter what happens okay?"

"You won't leave me right, bubby? No matter what, you will stay with me?" Isabella asked and then fixed him with the biggest puppy dog eyes and pout possible.

"No need for the face princess, I will never leave you. You are stuck with me forever," he replied and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. "You got everything outta here? We gotta get to meetin' Shane," and with that he started tickling her sides and she fought to be put on the ground.

"Yup. I guess I am ready," Isabella said sadly after the tickling had ended and she was had both feet on the floor.

She grabbed Daryl's hand and walked out to his truck with him. Merle was on his bike waiting for them. She ran and gave him a quick hug and made sure he was sticking with her and Daryl. Then Daryl lifted her into his truck before getting in on the Driver's side.

She may not have really like the trailer they called home but Isabella was sad to see it fade away as they drove to meet up with Shane and the Grimes'.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the Grimes' was anything but uneventful. That one image Isabella had seen on the news with Merle the morning before was replaying itself out over and over again in front of her eyes on the streets of her hometown. She had given up trying to be brave shortly after they pulled out of their trailer park and was now sobbing into Daryl's shoulder as he drove.

Daryl was doing his best to comfort her while dodging all the crazy people and keep an eye on his mirrors for Merle. He no longer doubted what Shane had told them, he just doubted there was a safe place.

As they pulled up in front of the Grimes' house two people ran in front of the truck. Before he could help it Daryl hit them both. Not that it would matter as one was eating the other. Shane came running out of the house and shot the people who had just been hit and then threw bags into the back of the truck. Isabella looked up and saw Aunt Lori and Carl getting into Shane's jeep.

Shane came around to her side of the truck and quickly pulled open the door. She jumped into his arms. "Bubs, I am so scared. What's going on? Where is Uncle Rick?" she cried out while holding him tightly.

He ran his hand over her head and looked at Daryl and Merle, who had pulled up next to them, and said, "I have no clue what is going on. Some kind of virus I think but I know we need to get to Atlanta there is supposed to be a center there or something."

Isabella pulled her face away from his shoulder, looked at him and asked again, "Where is Uncle Rick, we can't leave without him."

Shane looked like he would start crying, "Bella Bug, Uncle Rick didn't make it. I went to get him, but he wasn't breathing. I am sorry."

At this news Isabella started crying hysterically again. Shane placed her back in the truck and shut the door. He looked at both his brothers and said, "Follow me. We need to stick together. Lori and Carl are coming with us. I can't just leave them to fend for themselves."

Both Merle and Daryl just nodded their heads at Shane as he headed back to his jeep. They moved their vehicles out of the way and let Shane take the lead. They followed him through a few neighborhoods and onto a highway. They were only on the road for about 20 minutes before they reached a standstill; there were lots of cars not moving and people standing around outside them.

Shane parked his jeep, with Daryl and Merle following his lead. They all met up at Shane's jeep and while the adults were talking trying to figure out what was going on, Carl and Isabella decided they would stretch their legs a bit. They took off walking down the road looking at all the people.

"You think they are all trying to get into Atlanta?" Isabella asked Carl.

"Probably. Think we all will make it?" Carl replied.

Isabella just shrugged, she didn't want to admit that she was scared or that she thought that no one was going to make it.

Just then they heard their names being shouted. They had gotten pretty far ahead of the jeep without realizing it.

Apparently Merle was the one looking for them and when he caught up to the pair he asked, "What the hell was you two thinkin'? Walkin' off like that, hmmm?"

Isabella looked down at her feet embarrassed. Carl just shrugged. Merle lifted Isabella up, "You Bella Beth are coming back and are going to stay put til you hear otherwise. You understand me?"

"Yes," Isabella replied nervously, unsure if she was in trouble or not.

"And you," Merle said looking at Carl, "your mama is worried out of her mind about what happened to you." This statement had Carl hanging his head in shame.

Merle put his hand on Carl's shoulder and turned him in the right direction, Isabella still in his arms. Right now she was a little embarrassed to be carried; she felt like a toddler not like an eight year old. The three made their way back to Shane's jeep and Aunt Lori started in on Carl the minute he was in earshot. Isabella would have felt bad for him except that Shane and Daryl looked like they were going to skin her alive. Merle put her down in front of the both of them and patted her head and said. "Time to face the music baby girl." Then he walked back to his bike and started messing with things in his bags.

Isabella looked up at Shane and Daryl. Shane rubbed his hands through his hair and looked to Daryl, then back at Isabella, "I am not sure what to say to you. You see all this," he gestured to all the stalled cars and people just standing around, "and you and Carl thought it was a good idea to just take off on your own? Not smart Izzy, not smart. I expect more from you." With that Shane walked towards Lori and Carl.

Isabella figured she got off easy with Shane and Merle but tears were still starting to fill her eyes at the thought that she had disappointed them. She slowly turned to Daryl. He was wearing a look that could kill her.

"I'm sorry bubby," Isabella finally said because she could no longer take the silence.

"Are you? Or are you just sorry you got caught?" Daryl replied harshly.

"No. I am sorry. We didn't mean to walk that far. Honest. We was just talkin' and not payin' attention."

Daryl picked her up and carried her around to the back of his truck where the back was down. He set Isabella down on it and leaned into her placing his hands on either side of her, "That is the problem Bells, you weren't thinkin' or payin' attention. If you don't tell one of us where you are, how are we supposed to keep you safe?" He was still not being her nice brother so she knew she messed up.

"I dunno. I didn't think about it," Isabella started sniffling hanging her head down.

Daryl sighed and sat down beside her. "Lil' bit, I am not sure what is going on, but I know that I want to keep you safe. I ain't mad mad at you. Just disappointed. No reason to get all upset about it," he pulled her in for a side hug. "Just from now on make sure that you tell me, bubs, or Pearly where you are going ok?"

Isabella looked up hesitantly, "ok," she sniffled out.

"Seriously Lil' bit, don't be beatin' yourself up over this. If we was real mad we woulda whipped ya for it. You sittin' ain't ya?" Daryl chuckled. "You are fine. Dry it up and let's go see what Carl's up too," with that Daryl placed Isabella on the ground and took her hand and they walked together to find Carl. Isabella usually wasn't a fan of holding any of her brothers' hands because it made her feel like a baby, but right now, after being scolded it felt good that he wanted to still be near her. Plus, she figured she would be pushing her luck if she tried to get out of holding his hand.

The pair of them found Carl playing checkers with another little girl. Isabella looked up at Daryl, who encouraged her to go join the pair. "I will just be over there with Shane or at my truck. Make sure to let one of us know if you leave that spot, ya hear?" Daryl reminded her before she took off.

Isabella pulled him down so she could hug him. "I remember and I will. I love you bubby."

"Me too Lil' bit. Now go have some fun," he replied while lightly smacking her on the backside.

Isabella joined up with Carl and the girl. She found out that her name was Sophia and that she was the same age as Carl. Sophia said that she was traveling with her mom and dad. Isabella had glanced at Sophia's dad a couple times and he scared her. He reminded her of Daddy Dixon and that was NOT a good thing.

A few hours passed by and Isabella was bored and she really needed to use the bathroom. It was dark out now but she could still see all three of her brothers; they were all sitting around on the front of Shane's jeep and Daryl's truck. Isabella made her way over and tugged on Shane's hand.

"What's up Bella Bug? You ok?" he asked looking down at her.

"'m bored and I have to pee," Isabella whispered to him.

Shane chuckled a bit and said, "well let's go find you a place to go." Shane looked over his shoulder and let his brother's know where he was going. They headed through the woods and found a semi-secluded spot. As they were heading back they heard helicopters and looked up to see the city being bombed.

Isabella couldn't help herself, she got scared and took off running. It was something she had learned to do pretty much since birth; run away from who ever or whatever was scaring her. Shane took off after her. Isabella got back to the cars before Shane and nearly tried to crawl up Merle's body. "Pearly, save me!" she was screaming as she reached for him.

Merle picked her up not sure what was going on, looking to a winded Shane for answers.

"We saw them drop bombs on the city," Shane huffed out with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "She got scared and took off."

Merle took Isabella back to his bike and set her on the seat. "Look at me Rose. I know I have always told you to run if you were scared and I ain't mad at you for doing it, but bubs was right there. You are okay right now. You gotta get ahold of yourself. Ya hear me?"

Isabella nodded slowly. She wanted to be brave like all her brothers were, but she was so damn scared of everything before dead people started walking now; now, she was just scared shitless.

Daryl came over and grabbed Isabella by the hand. Looking at Merle he said, "Shane and a few other vehicles are going over to the quarry. Thinkin' it might be safe for now." He quietly led Isabella to the truck and had her climb in through the driver's side door.

She settled in the middle seat. Daryl started the truck and pulled out behind Merle's bike. He was chewing on his thumb noticing how sad Isabella looked. He reached over and pulled her into a side hug. "Lil' bit, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

"I'm….ummm….I'm just sorry I ain't brave like you and Pearly and bubs," she admitted.

Daryl nearly drove off the road at this admission. He looked at her and said, "Isabella Elizabeth Dixon, that is the craziest thing you have ever said! You ain't gotta be sorry for that. You ain't gotta be anything but you."

Isabella smiled up at him.

"But just so you know, Bells, I think you are braver than you think," and the way Daryl said it made it clear that there was no more discussion on the subject. Isabella laid her head on Daryl's shoulder and let her eyes close. She knew that she was safe right now and she had all her brothers so she was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been at the quarry for a few days now and had some type of "normal" routine going on. Whatever could be considered normal for a world where dead people walked around that was. Isabella was happy that there were more children around, although she was the youngest, it was still nice to have people to play with. She and Sophia were spending more and more time together.

Shane, Daryl and Isabella all shared their family sized tent while Merle had a smaller tent right next to them. Isabella had noticed that Merle had changed a lot since all this happened. He was always in a bad mood or seemed to be drunk. She had heard her brother's yelling at each other about the drinking and it scared her some. She knew that Merle could be mean but she knew he was a nice guy and didn't want anyone to decided to kick him out. Merle also said lots of mean things about most of the people around camp. Isabella thought that maybe Merle was scared or sick because he didn't act like this around her normally.

They all had jobs to do around camp. Daryl and sometimes Merle hunted, Shane seemed to be the leader and Isabella had to do school work with Aunt Lori. The other people at the camp weren't too bad either and they had jobs too.

There was Mr. Dale (all three of her brother's had told Isabella that "just because the world went to hell manners weren't lost and she best remember that") who was an older man, had an RV that had a bathroom. Isabella liked not having to use the woods. Mr. Dale was always nice to Isabella and her brothers and he liked to keep watch on top of his RV. He had come to the camp with two women, Ms. Andrea and Ms. Amy, who were sisters. They were nice enough, although Isabella liked Ms. Amy more; Ms. Amy would sometimes do Sophia and her hair and they would talk about silly stuff together. Ms. Amy and Ms. Andrea could fish which gave them something besides squirrel and rabbit to eat.

Then there was Mr. Glenn. He was younger than Daryl and he also went back into the city to get supplies for everyone. Isabella liked him. He was funny and he was nice to all the kids. Of course there was Sophia's family. Her mom, Ms. Carol did most of the laundry and was always willing to keep an eye on all the kids. Ms. Carol also did a lot of the cooking and tidying up around the camp. Sophia's dad, Mr. Ed, was a lot like Isabella remembered Daddy Dixon. Mr. Ed did nothing around camp. He was mean and rude to everyone all the time. Sometimes at night she could hear him hitting on Ms. Carol and it scared her. Those nights she wound up in Merle's tent and he would tell her stories and rock her.

Merle was the one who saved her from Daddy Dixon. Shane and Daryl didn't know all the details, Merle said they didn't need to know if she didn't want to tell them, and Isabella never wanted to talk about that night again. But she knew that when Mr. Ed scared her that Merle would understand why she was so afraid. He never once kicked her out of his tent. He would simply get her calmed down and let her sleep with him or carry her back to the tent she shared with the other two Dixon's.

At camp there was also T-Dog (who had told Isabella that she did not have to call him Mr. T at all). T-Dog was strong and helped with the heavy work. He also helped on watch duty. Isabella liked T-Dog because he was funny and he was playful. He hung out a lot with an older lady named Ms. Jacqui. Ms. Jacqui was nice too but quiet, she had braided Isabella's hair once for her after she bathed in the quarry.

A couple other people she knew names of but not a whole lot about. There was Mr. Jim who seemed to always be working on a car and then there was the Morales family. They had two little kids but Isabella didn't play a whole lot with them.

Isabella was feeling like they had formed some sort of family with everyone here. It made her really happy because she didn't have a huge family. It had really always been just her brothers, which she loved, but it was nice to have other people to interact with too. She was feeling comfortable here and that was kind of weird to her. Usually she didn't like being around anyone but her brothers.

Today she and Carl were down at the quarry with Shane playing around in the water. Daryl was out hunting and Merle was back at camp. Ms. Carol, Ms. Jacqui, Ms. Amy and Ms. Andrea were doing laundry with Mr. Ed watching over them like a hawk. Isabella had grown tired of splashing Carl and her brother and worked her way over the women just as Ed came down the hill and started yelling at them.

Without knowing what was about to happen, Isabella had slowly worked her way in front of Ms. Carol. Mr. Ed was yelling at her and it really made Isabella angry, but before she could yell for Shane, Mr. Ed swung at Ms. Carol, punched her in the jaw and in the process ended up backhanding Isabella.

Shane saw the whole thing happen and he immediately got out of the water and made his way to Ed. He pulled Ed away and started beating the life out of him. He looked up for a spilt second and the image in front of him caused him to stop beating on Ed and walk towards his baby sister.

Isabella was sitting on the ground, wide eyed, curled in on herself almost in a ball, rocking back and forth and muttering "'m sorry. It's all my fault," over and over again. She was shaking slightly. She wouldn't look at anyone in the eyes. Shane reached out to hug her and she flinched away. Andrea walked over to try and she flinched from her too. Honestly, that made Shane feel a little better, at least it wasn't him she was afraid of.

Looking at Andrea, "Can you sit with her for a minute? I'm going to go get Merle."

"Yeah, sure no problem." Hearing her reply, Shane took off running towards the camp.

When he got to camp he ignored all the looks and questions, he knew he had blood on his knuckles, but at the moment he had something more important to do. He headed straight to where Merle was sitting on a log in front of his tent. "Merle I need your help at the quarry," Shane said to him.

"Nah, lil' brother 'm sure yous got it all handled," Merle replied, clearly buzzed from something.

"Merle, it's Izzy!" At this statement from Shane, Merle looked up suddenly.

"What's wrong with 'er?"

Shane started walking back towards the quarry with Merle now following him. "I'm not sure. I really don't know. Ed hit his wife and he hit Izzy in the process," Shane looked to see Merle filling with rage at this news. "I grabbed him and started punching him but then I saw her sitting in a ball, rocking and talking to herself. She won't let me near her. I'm scared big brother," Shane admitted.

Merle knew he was telling the truth. Shane rarely, if ever, called Merle big brother. "Shit, I know what's wrong. I have seen her like this once before. I got 'er," Merle said and reached over and squeezed Shane's shoulder before taking off in a run to get to Isabella.

Merle got to Isabella's side and sat down on the ground next to her. He told Andrea he had it from here and she left. He sat next to his baby sister for a few minutes not saying anything. Isabella just kept on rocking and mumbling and Merle just let her. Shane had gotten to them but was staying off to the side to watch; he had a lot of questions for his brother but knew now was not the time.

After about five minutes, Merle leaned over to Isabella's ear and whispered, "Rosey, it's Pearly. You know that I ain't gonna hurt you and I ain't gonna let anyone else hurt you. I am going to pick you up and put you in my lap ok?" He waited a minute and saw that she didn't flinch away from him so he reached over and lifted her slowly into his lap and held her tightly.

"I am sorry that this happened baby girl. It wasn't your fault. None of it is. None of it at all. It's okay. He's not going to hurt you ever again," Merle just kept repeating those words over and over while he hugged her tightly. Both of them knew that these words had all been said another time. Both of them knew that the "he" in question was not just reserved for Mr. Ed.

Merle looked over his shoulder and noticed that Daryl had joined Shane on a rock and both were looking at the scene in front of them with questioning eyes. Merle just looked back down at his sister and kept reassuring and loving on her.

No one knew how long it took, but they all knew when Isabella was ok because she reached up and wrapped Merle in a big hug and told him she loved him. Then she ran to Daryl and did the same thing. Finally she walked to Shane, who was fidgeting nervously, worried that his sister was afraid of him. She lifted her arms up to him, like a toddler would, asking to be picked up. Without hesitation Shane picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Bubs, I love you so much. I ain't scared of you. You're my brother. I ain't never gonna be scared of you!" This admission had Shane tearing up.

He pulled her away from his shoulder and asked, "What was all that about then?"

Isabella looked at Merle and looked down again. "I dunno," she replied quickly.

"Rosey girl, no point in lying. We need to tell 'em," Merle said as he stood up and made his way over to his siblings.

"I cain't Merle."

Sensing that Isabella was going to get upset again, and knowing that Merle wasn't going to drop this conversation one way or another, Daryl looked at Isabella and asked, "Why don't we all go back to camp. You can play in the tent while we talk. Will that work for you darlin'?"

Isabella shrugged. Daryl kneeled down so that his back was towards her, "wanna ride back to camp?"

Isabella grinned and jumped on her brother's back.

"Hold on tight little bit. We will make it back before these ol' men," Daryl said nodding at the older two Dixon's and then took off up the hill.

Merle slightly chuckled and then looked to Shane. "You okay?" Merle asked him.

They had started walking back towards camp. "I don't know. I have a feeling whatever you're about to tell us is not good news," Shane answered truthfully.

Merle was quit for a bit. "I ain't gonna lie. It will be damn hard to hear but both you and baby brother there need to know about it. Yous just got to 'member not to treat 'er different after ya hear," Merle replied.

They had just made it back to camp when Merle saw Ed sitting by his own campfire. "Ya head back and get Rose settled, I'll be there in a min, there's somethin' I need to do first," Merle started walking away.

"Hey, big brother," Shane reached out and grabbed Merle's shoulder, "I know what you want to do, and I don't blame you at all, just don't kill him ok?"

Merle just grinned and said, "Get on to Rose, I won't be long." With that the brothers separated.

Shane went into the tent and found Isabella already in her pajamas. She had a deck of cards and looked up at Shane. "I am going to play some solitaire before I go to sleep, okay bubs?" she asked.

Shane ruffled her hair, "Sure thing Bella Bug." He knelt down in front of her and lifted her face so her eyes met his and asked her, "You really can't tell us what it is that Merle is going to talk to us about?"

Isabella stiffened, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Daryl or Shane. "Um…no, not really," she replied softly. Shane was running his hand through his hair nervously. His cop instincts were flaring up and what it was making him think was beginning to make him sick to his stomach.

"Lil' bit, no matter what it is, you know that we will still love you right? I gotta be honest, I am a lil' worried about what it is," Daryl said while chewing on his thumb nail. He had picked up on Shane's nervous energy.

"'m sorry, I ain't trying to hurt you none. I just cain't talk about it. It ain't easy. After Pearly talks to you, you'll get it," Isabella replied almost in a whisper.

Merle opened up the tent flap, "Rose, why don't you go into my tent and play cards. More space in here for me to talk to Bubs and Bubby. Don't need to have this talk outside."

Isabella picked up her cards and started to head to Merle's tent. He bent down to her level and gave her a big hug. "Bella Beth, I want you to understand. I know I told ya we would never talk about it if'n ya didn't want to, but they," Merle nodded towards Shane and Daryl, "they love ya a whole lot too and they need to know. Just like me, they won't be mad at ya. Okay baby girl? Ya understand?"

Isabella looked at Merle. She had some tears falling down her face, she wiped them off. "I get it Pearly, I just cain't tell them." She leaned in and whispered, "'m 'fraid that they will hate me."

Merle just hugged her tightly. "I'll come get you when we're done." With that Isabella went into Merle's tent and zipped it closed. Merle sighed, stood up and walked into the tent where his younger brothers were waiting. Merle was not looking forward to this conversation at all.

Merle sat down and the other two did the same. "What I am going to tell ya will be hard to hear and will make ya madder than a hornet. Ya have to control the rage and anger for 'er sake though," he said and thumbed in the direction of his tent where Isabella was currently at. "'member when the fucker went missin'?" Merle asked.

Both Shane and Daryl knew that he was referring to Daddy Dixon. There was one night when Isabella was almost 7 that all of a sudden he just disappeared. Merle had taken Isabella to their hunting cabin for a few weeks, and when they came back the brothers all agreed to raise her, till the excuse for a sperm donor showed up. He never did and none of them lost any sleep over it.

"He didn't go missin'. I killed him and dumped him in the pond 'hind the cabin," Merle stated very clearly.

Shane and Daryl just looked at him.

"Shit-" Shane started to say.

"Hold on. Lemme finish," Merle said holding up a hand. "I had come home and found him beatin' Rose and I lost it."

" I woulda done the same thing," Daryl said.

"There's more though," Merle was looking anywhere but at his brothers. "I cain't say it, man I thought I could…"

Shane had filled in the blanks already and felt like he was going to get sick. "He touched her didn't he?" he questioned Merle.

Merle just nodded while looking at the ground.

It was so quiet in the tent for a minute then all of a sudden Shane was throwing stuff all around. "Can't believe you never told us," he yelled at Merle.

For all the rage he had, Daryl was just sitting there in stunned silence. He had been beaten by their father more than once but he always believed he had kept Isabella from that side of their dad. He felt like he failed his baby sister. He felt like this all was on him; like it was his fault.

Merle got Shane to calm down. "She didn't want ya to know. She begged me to take her away till the bruises were gone. That's why we went to the cabin. She was like ya seen her today. I couldn't do nothing but promise her. Once I realized everything that happened I stabbed the bastard in the chest, loaded him in my truck. I don't think Rose even has a clue I did that. She was in her own world for a couple days. I wanted to tell ya, but I couldn't break my promise to her."

"What do we do now?" Daryl asked.

"Nothin' different. She's worried yous gonna hate 'er," Merle let them know.

"Could never hate her," Shane said.

"'specially not for that," Daryl finished Shane's thought.

"'m gonna git 'er. Thinkin' I'll stay in 'ere with 'er tonight too. If'n that's ok?" Merle asked.

Shane and Daryl just nodded and started straitening up the mess Shane made and making a space for Merle's sleeping bag.

Merle went into his tent and found Isabella just sitting on his sleeping bag looking at the side of the tent. She jumped a bit when he entered.

"Wanna come with me Rosey?"

"Are they mad at me?"

"Baby girl, ya really think mad at ya is how they feel?"

Isabella just shrugged.

"Guess ya gotta come with me to find out huh?" Merle said while gathering his sleeping bag. "I'm gonna stay in there with ya tonight."

Isabella took Merle's hand. It felt safe and she was worried right now. She loved her brothers more than anything and this secret had been buried for over a year. It made her so afraid to think they could hate her now.

She walked into the tent and saw Shane sitting on his cot and Daryl sitting on his, they both looked up at her, she looked back to Merle. He pushed her forward some saying, "They aint' walkers, they ain't gonna bite you."

Everyone laughed and Isabella felt a little better, she went to Shane first and gave him a big hug. He held her close and whispered in her ear, "Bella bug, I am not mad at you. I am sorry that everything happened, just believe me when I say that I will protect you all the time okay. I love you sis."

Isabella hugged him tightly and replied, "I love you too Bubs."

Then she went to Daryl who picked her up and held her closely. "I am so sorry Little bit, I should have been there. That should have been me. I am sorry I failed you, but I won't do that again. I promise."

Isabella could feel that Daryl was crying, which was not like Daryl at all. She leaned close to his face so her forehead was touching his and said, "Bubby, this wasn't your fault at all. I never blamed you and won't blame you. I love you bubby please don't be sad."

Daryl pulled her in for another hug and said, "I love you too little sis. I told ya, ya were brave."

Isabella got down from Daryl's lap and laid down in her sleeping bag close to Merle. She had a huge grin on her face. Shane saw it and asked, "What you smiling so big at?"

Isabella replied, "I am having a sleepover with all my brothers, I am the safest person in camp." With that she rolled over and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days had passed since Merle had dropped the bombshell of information on his brothers. The day after hearing the information was a bit awkward, neither Shane nor Daryl really knew how to act around Isabella; but, they slowly got back into the swing of their life when Merle reminded them that she was the same sister they had always been around.

Around camp this morning it was decided that Glenn was going to take a group back into the city to try to find some supplies. Shane was asking for volunteers, and Merle walked up to him, "I really need to get out of camp for a bit, so 'm gonna go with 'em. Keep an eye on Rose. Baby brother is gone huntin.'"

Shane could understand Merle's need to get away. He was trying to look at Merle in a different light after finding out everything he had done for Isabella. "Did you tell her you were leaving?" Shane questioned Merle.

"Figure 'm gonna do it now."

"K. Be safe out there." Merle just nodded at Shane and left to find Isabella.

Shane watched Merle walk away. He was worried that Isabella would not take the news very well. He understood now why she was close to him.

Merle found Isabella sitting in their tent. "What'cha doin' Rose?"

"Did you know Bubby was going to leave for a few days?" she looked up as she asked her brother.

"Ya know that he's out huntin'. Look 'ere lil' sister, I gotta go into town with 'em today and I need ya to mind Bubs ok?"

"Why you gotta go?"

"I just do Rose. Ya be good ya hear? Ya know Shane won't hesitate to tan ya if ya need it."

"Mmm-mm," Isabella replied while looking at her feet.

"Come'n give ol' Pearly a hug. Ima be back 'fore ya even know," Merle reached out his arms to Isabella. She got up and quickly rushed into them. She was worried about him leaving but knew there was no point in arguing with him about it. He would do it if he wanted to no matter what her thoughts on the subject were.

Isabella hung around with Merle till it was time for him to leave. When the group was leaving, Isabella rushed to Shane's side and hid her face in it. Both Merle and Shane knew she was crying but they both knew he needed to go on this run and that she would be ok.

After they had left, Isabella just stuck to Shane's side. He did his usual check of the area. He took the jeep down to the quarry to get water and brought it back. She just tagged along not saying anything. At one point Shane tried to get her to play with Carl and his trucks but she just clung tightly to him. He sighed, and reached down to pick her up.

"Look Bella Bug, I know that you are worried about Merle. I get that, I really do. I trust the group though. Will you please try to relax a bit?" Shane asked her.

Isabella looked around, then said, "Well, ya think we could pick some berries?"

Shane smiled, at this point he would dance a jig if it meant making Isabella happy. "Yeah, Izzy we can pick some berries. Let's do it."

He set her on the ground and she took off to go get a bucket, then the two headed off to pick some berries.

They had only been gone for about a half hour and had a gotten a few berries. Mainly they just had a good time and he enjoyed watching his sister exploring the insects and such. It was important to Shane that she still have somewhat of a childhood.

When they got back Amy was pacing around talking about how the group that went out should have made it back already. Shane glanced at Isabella and noticed she looked worried.

He placed a hand on her head. "Izzy they probably just got lots of stuff and are still loading okay?" Then louder, so Amy could hear also, he said, "No need to get everyone worried."

Shane took Isabella over to where Carl was sitting and decided he was going to distract his sister and teach both the kids something at the same time. "Izzy, wait here a sec."

Shane walked off to their tent, went in, and then quickly came back out and headed back towards them. He was holding some extra pieces of rope. He handed a piece to Isabella and then one to Carl and announced, "We are going to learn to tie some knots today." And that is what they were working on a voice came over the radio.

Shane hurried over to the RV where Dale had the CB radio. Carl and Isabella looked at each other and then decided to follow everyone else to the RV also. Everyone could hear the voice on the other end say that they were trapped in the department store. Isabella thought it sounded like T-Dog and she looked at Shane who was running his hand through his hair nervously.

Shane looked up at Dale, "Did he say they were trapped?"

Dale tried to get T-Dog to repeat what he said but he couldn't get anything but static.

Lori stepped up to Shane and said, "He said the department store I heard it. Shane,…"

Shane cut her off, "Lori, we do not go after them, we do not risk the rest of the group. Ya'll know that."

Isabella started crying. She may be young but she knew that Shane was saying that they weren't going to go rescue Merle.

Amy and Shane were arguing over his decision. At one point Isabella heard Shane say, "This is not easy. My brother is out there too." Isabella didn't understand that; if that is how Shane felt why wasn't he going after Merle? She knew Merle would go after him. It made her wonder if she was out there if Shane would just leave her. She was starting to get angry now.

Isabella heard Amy call Shane a "sonofabitch" and watched her take off running away from him. When Isabella looked at her brother's face, it looked like Shane was trying not to cry. For a moment, she felt sorry for him. She remembered how upset he had been after Uncle Rick had been shot. She hated seeing her brothers upset and they didn't cry a lot, but when they did, it really made her feel bad for them.

Isabella noticed that Aunt Lori was looking at Shane like he made the right call and that just sparked her anger again. How could Aunt Lori think it was okay to leave Merle out there? she thought to herself.

Aunt Lori took off after Amy and Shane looked to where Carl and Isabella were standing. His face paled a little when he realized that she had heard everything, but he regained his composure and walked towards the two kids. He ruffled Carl's hair and then looked over to Isabella.

"Bella Bug, I'm…"

"I hate you Shane. How could you just leave him there to die. He wouldn't do that to you!" Isabella screamed at her brother. Then she kicked his shin and took off running towards the quarry. She stumbled once, and scrapped up her knees because she was crying so hard. She just sat on the path where she fell. Isabella wanted Merle. She wanted Daryl. Hell, she even kinda wanted Shane. She wanted, no needed someone to tell her everything was going to be alright. Right now everything was very, very wrong.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there by herself, but she suddenly heard footsteps. Isabella looked up to see Shane walking towards her. She stood up and walked to meet him. She didn't figure she should draw out the lecture she was sure was coming. She tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes, but wasn't sure they would stop.

Shane stopped walking and waited until Isabella was in front of him. Truth was he was more in shock by her reaction than angry. He had never seen her react that way but he understood it was because she was upset about Merle. He was upset about Merle. But he knew he needed to address her behavior in some fashion so it wasn't a new found hobby of hers.

"Look Izzy, I understand you're mad at me. I get that. I am mad at myself, but I have to look out for everyone around camp too. If it was just us Dixon's and Merle was out there I would do whatever I could to get him back. You know that right?"

"I dunno. I…ummm…if it was me….would you just leave me to die?" Isabella asked quietly, with lots of tears falling.

Shane kneeled down to her level. "Isabella Elizabeth Dixon, hear me and hear me clearly. I would never leave you to die. I would do absolutely everything in my power to save you. I am doing everything in my power to keep you safe. The difference between you and Merle, baby girl, is that Merle is a grown man who knows how to protect himself and others. I promise you that he is going to figure out a way to get back to you. Ya hear me darlin'?"

Isabella threw her arms around Shane's neck catching him off guard and made him loose his balance for a minute. "I'm sorry for kicking ya Bubs. I don't hate you neither. I was mad. I'm really sorry."

Shane just rubbed circles on her back and replied, "Well, if'n you're really sorry, I guess it's okay. I should still punish you though for taking off like that."

Isabella pulled away slightly and was working on her best pouting face. "And the punishment is going to be…tickles," Shane said as he started in on her sides. He wanted her to relax and Lord knows the girl didn't get enough to laugh about lately. He carried his sister all the way back to camp while tickling her. He was hoping that before it was time to tuck her in, that Merle would find his way home to them.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they had made it back to the camp, Isabella was almost out of breath from laughing so much. Shane put her down and said, "Why don't you come help me clean my guns."

Isabella smiled and Shane went to grab the things he would need for it. They both walked over to where Aunt Lori and Carl were. He was having to sit still while Aunt Lori cut his hair. Isabella giggled at the sight and was very glad she was a girl and long hair on her didn't matter.

Shane was trying to distract Carl by talking about shaving being worse than one of Aunt Lori's haircuts. Isabella laughed and reached up and rubbed the side of Shane's face, "What ya know 'bout shaving Bubs?" she asked.

Aunt Lori and Carl started laughing and Shane playfully swatted at her hand, "yeah yeah, laugh it up. The world has gone to hell, so maybe I haven't shaved in a few days. Carl, get through this hair cut and Izzy quit botherin' me about my face and tomorrow I will teach you both something special."

Both Carl and Isabella looked at each other and then at Shane. "Whatcha gonna teach us Bubs?" Isabella asked.

"I will teach you how to catch frogs."

Isabella looked excited. Carl said, "I've caught a frog before."

"Well I haven't. It sounds fun," Isabella said.

"I said frogs, plural. It is an art my dear friends and it is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means and few people know about them. I'm willing to share my secrets," Shane said.

Carl looked at his mom all confused. Aunt Lori told him that she was a girl so Carl needed to talk to Shane, which confused Isabella because she was a girl and Shane was going to teach her. Isabella figured that maybe Aunt Lori didn't have a big brother that taught her all about frogs. "Bubs, why do we need frogs, plural for?" she asked her brother.

"You ever eat frog legs before?" Shane asked.

"I dunno," Isabella replied. She could have. Daryl brought back most of the meat that they had eaten when they lived in the trailer and most of the time she didn't bother to ask what it was. It wouldn't have mattered if she knew what it was or not, she had to eat it. She figured it was best not to know most of the time. She understood huntin' but the thought of eating Bambi made her sad.

"I'm pretty sure you have Izzy, but it might have been when you were lots younger," Shane told her.

"Eww," Carl said and scrunched up his nose.

"No, yum," Shane said.

Aunt Lori said, "No, he's right eww."

Isabella couldn't help but start laughing at that. She laughed for a while but then heard Aunt Lori say something about eating Miss Piggy and that that came out wrong and Shane laughed at that…Isabella looked at Shane and asked, "What's wrong with eatin' Miss Piggy? It's just ham and bacon?"

Shane and Aunt Lori started laughing at that comment. Isabella did not understand adults sometimes. Nothing she said was funny. Maybe they had been out in the heat too long. She couldn't wait for Merle to get back. She would ask him about it, and he wouldn't laugh at her.

Isabella was lost in her thoughts, blocking out whatever her brother was saying when all of a sudden she noticed him jump up from his chair and run toward Dale.

She stood up. She could hear a noise in the distance. She ran up towards the RV unsure if she should be scared or excited.

Isabella heard Mr. Dale say that he thought the sound belonged to a stolen car and she hoped that meant that Merle was on his way home. The whole camp was just standing around waiting for the car to show up, not knowing what to expect.

When the car pulled into camp Mr. Glenn was the only one to get out of it. Isabella saw Ms. Amy start talking to him right away but couldn't hear any of what was being said because the car alarm was so loud. She went to stand next to Shane because she had a sick feeling all of a sudden.

Shane was pounding on the hood of the car yelling at Mr. Glenn to pop the hood. Isabella knew that Shane would be able to make the alarm stop. There wasn't much her brothers couldn't do. Just as Shane managed to make the alarm stop, Isabella heard Mr. Glenn say. "everyone is okay, well Merle not so much."

While Shane was busy yelling at Mr. Glenn about driving the noisy car to camp Isabella made her way around the front of the car to stand right in front of Mr. Glenn. Her brother, Mr. Dale and Mr. Glenn were all arguing about the car and the noise when Isabella shouted, "What do ya mean except Merle?"

"Now, why are you yelling like that Izzy?" Shane asked, unware of what Glenn had said earlier.

"Mr. Glenn said everyone was fine except Merle. I wanna know what's wrong with him. Is he dead?" Isabella directed this question to Mr. Glenn.

Before he could answer a white box truck pulled into camp and everyone's attention was drawn towards it. Isabella was hoping that maybe Merle was just hurt and in the truck. She watched Ms. Andrea get out of the truck along with Mr. Morales, Ms. Jacqui and T-Dog. She was straining her neck to see Merle but she quickly realized he wasn't on the truck and she ran to Shane who picked her up.

While holding his now crying sister, he asked Mr. Morales how they all managed to get out of there. Isabella didn't hear the response, she honestly didn't care. She wanted Merle and he wasn't there. No one would tell her what had happened either.

All of a sudden Isabella heard Carl scream "Dad" and at the same time Shane said, "Look, Bella Bug, look."

Isabella lifted her head, wiped her eyes, and looked in the direction that everyone else was. She couldn't believe it. There was Uncle Rick. She looked at Shane with big eyes and a huge smile on her face, "I thought you said he was dead?"

"I thought he was Izzy. I listened to his chest and didn't hear a heartbeat."

After spending some time with Aunt Lori and Carl, Uncle Rick walked towards Shane and Isabella. He hugged Shane, who was crying and smiling and then he picked up Isabella. She gave him a big hug, and he said, "I am so glad to see you half-pint."

They all spent some time introducing Uncle Rick around and Isabella could see how happy Carl was. She was a bit jealous though, after all, he may have gotten his dad back but she lost her big brother and had no clue what had happened.

After dinner that night they were sitting around the campfire listening to Uncle Rick talk about what he had gone through. Apparently, he woke up to an empty hospital filled with walkers-which is what Uncle Rick called the dead.

Isabella was sitting on Shane's lap and trying very hard not to cry. She wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, she just wanted to be with her brother. Shane knew that his sister was struggling and wanted to ask what happened to his brother but wasn't sure he should do that in front of his sister.

Isabella was forced to pay attention when she heard her brother's voice rumble in his chest. He was arguing with Mr. Ed, which caused Isabella to shutter involuntarily. She was still terrified of the man. Shane thought about just holding onto Izzy as he went to deal with Ed, but decided instead to have her just stand and wait on him instead, he didn't miss the shutter from her when Ed spoke. Shane secretly wanted a reason to kill the man; Ed was nothing but a waste of space in his opinion. He was horrible to his wife and daughter and Shane would never forgive him for what he did to Izzy. Unfortunately, he just couldn't kill the man outright.

When Shane came back over to the fire, he lifted Izzy back onto his lap. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head just as Dale leaned in to ask him if he had given any thought to his brother Daryl.

At this, Isabella sat up and looked interested. Shane groaned knowing that wherever this conversation was going, it would end with Isabella crying.

Isabella heard Mr. Dale say that Daryl wouldn't be happy Merle was left behind and she couldn't help but snort. Shane looked at her. "I'm not happy Merle was left behind. I don't know why no one cares about that," she simply stated.

Hearing his sister's statement Shane decided that it was time for her to go to bed. He knew things would just get escalated if she stayed up. He placed her on the ground and then stood up saying, "Say goodnight Izzy."

"Why do I have to go to bed and no one else is?" Isabella asked.

Shane just raised his eyebrows at her. "Fine, goodnight Izzy," she grumbled.

Shane popped her upside the back of her head for her smart remark and looked back at the group, "I'll be back after I get her settled in bed. Clearly it is past her bedtime."

Shane grabbed Isabella by the arm and started pulling her away. She was angry with her brother and as they walked she snatched her arm out of his grip and looked up at him with her hands on her hip, "how come I am the only kid that still has a bed time? How come I can't hear about Merle? He's my brother!"

Shane turned to look at her. "Izzy, I am not in charge of the other kids. I AM in charge of you. You are going to bed because you were being rude. You can talk about Merle in the morning. Now get your ass in the tent and get ready for bed."

Isabella just stood still with her hands on her hip.

"Isabella Elizabeth-" Shane started.

Isabella hurried past Shane before he could say her last name. She remembered the last time she pushed her luck with him and knew that there would be nothing stopping him from wearing her out tonight. She went into the tent and changed into her pajamas and stuck her head out of the tent.

"I'm ready."

Shane walked into the tent and tucked Isabella into her sleeping bag. "Look Bella Bug, I know you are worried. I am too. I am sure that Uncle Rick had his reasons for doing what he did, and I will find them out ok? Tomorrow we will come up with a plan. Please, get some sleep and when you wake up try to be sweet little Isabella we all love, huh?"

"'m sorry Shane. I just miss Merle. Ya think he's still alive?"

"What does Daryl always tell you? Only Merle can kill Merle. I am sure he's fine. Get some sleep kiddo," he said and then leaned over and kissed her nose. "I love you baby girl, always remember that."

"I love you too bubs. Tell everyone I said goodnight."

"I will darlin', see ya in the morning," with that Shane turned around and left the tent zipping the zipper to the ground. As he walked back to the fire he turned to look at the tent, they always left the lantern on for Isabella if no one was in the tent with her so she wouldn't be scared. He smiled and ran his hands through his hair a few times; she may know how to push his buttons but at least she was still acting like a kid. He hoped that by the morning he would have some answers for her regarding their eldest brother.

As everyone dispersed to their tents Shane took the first watch on top of the RV, that way he could be in the tent with Isabella when morning came.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came too quickly for Shane, who had no answers really for his sister. He went about his regular morning routine and was able to distract Isabella a bit by allowing her to play tag and run off her pent up energy with the other kids in camp.

As Shane pulled his jeep back up into camp after making a water run, the loud screams of the kids caused all the adults to grab weapons and run towards the screaming.

When they got to where the kids were they saw a walker feasting on the body of a deer.

Isabella ran up to Shane, "Bubs it came outta nowhere, but Bubby must be near by 'cause them are his bolts."

Before Shane could really look at anything the Walker seemed to notice all the people standing around him. With the Walker looking like it was going to attack, the men of the camp went on the defense hitting it until Dale knocked the head off.

Isabella inched her way towards the deer to retrieve her brother's bolts. The men were talking about why the Walker was in the camp. Isabella didn't care why it was here. She wanted to help Daryl out. She knew when they told him about Merle he would be very angry and she didn't want him to be angry with her.

Just then there was a rustling in the woods, and Isabella took off towards the sound.

"Izzy get back here!" Shane yelled.

Daryl walked out holding Isabella. "Ya run away from Shane, huh?" he questioned her.

"Not really. I knew it was you and I missed you," she replied and hugged him.

"She behave?" Daryl questioned Shane.

Shane nodded in response. He figured he would fill Daryl in on all the details later; it was not a story for everyone to hear.

Daryl set Isabella down and noticed the deer and the Walker.

Getting angry about loosing his deer, Daryl started yelling, "Son of a bitch, that's my deer. Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy, deceased bearing, motherless, proxy bastard," while kicking the Walker to punctuate every word.

Isabella stood back away from everyone. She knew that Daryl had a temper, hell, all the Dixon's did, but she had never seen him act like this before. Part of her wanted to laugh and the other part wanted to run and hide. She knew though, that if she took of running now that it wouldn't end well so she just watched Daryl have his little temper tantrum.

Mr. Dale had said something to Daryl that caused him to get up in the man's face. Isabella really hoped that Shane would keep Daryl from being too mean to Mr. Dale, she liked him. Daryl just yelled at him and then walked back over to the deer. He started to pull out the bolts that Isabella hadn't already given him. "I've been tracking this deer for miles, was gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. Whaddya think, think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" he was pointing to where the Walker had been eating and was asking Shane.

Shane looked at Daryl then at the deer and said, "Nah, I would not risk that."

"That's a damn shame. Well I got us some squirrel's that will have to do."

Just then Daryl noticed Rick in the back of the group. "Rick?" Daryl questioned while squinting his eyes to see if he was actually seeing who he was looking at.

Rick stepped forward, "Yeah, Daryl, it's me. It is a long story. I would be happy to tell you all about it, but…" Rick was cut off from finishing his statement when the Walker head started snapping.

"Come on people what the hell," Daryl said. "Hey, Bells come 'ere."

Isabella walked over to her big brother. Daryl handed her his knife. "It's gotta be the brain. Bells I want you to stab it in the head. Go'n you need to know how to do this."

Isabella took the knife from Daryl and looked up at him and then to Shane. She wanted to do this, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Daryl, you think this is a good time for all this?" Shane asked his younger brother.

"Bro, she's gotta learn to kill 'em and we are all right 'ere. Now go on Bells, nothin' to be scared of."

Isabella kneeled down next to the head, looked at where it was, closed her eyes and plunged the knife in. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at Daryl and Shane.

"Next time Bells, leave your eyes open," Daryl said, pulling out his knife, and heading back to camp.

The group of adults went to follow Daryl. Shane helped Izzy get up. She held onto his hand as they made their way to camp behind the group. "Bubs, when ya gonna tell 'im about Merle?

Shane looked down at her. "I think I am going to have to do it soon, but let me do it. Don't get in the middle ya hear?"

Isabella nodded her head. As they walked back into camp she could hear Daryl yelling for Merle.

Shane called out to Daryl to slow down, "I gotta talk to you man."

"'Bout what? Bells in trouble?" Daryl asked

"Nah, it ain't about Izzy. About Merle. There was a problem on the run."

Daryl looked around and noticed that everyone was watching the brothers. It made him uneasy. Then he spotted Isabella over by Shane's jeep and she looked sad and scared. " He dead?" Daryl asked Shane.

"Not sure," Shane replied almost in a whisper.

Raising his voice some Daryl started pacing around Shane, "He 'ither is or he ain't."

Isabella had seen her brother's fight a lot and she knew that this was going to end up in a fight. She stood up from the jeep and slowly started making her way towards her brothers.

Uncle Rick walked into the fight, "There is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it, your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on the roof, hooked him to a piece of metal, he's still there."

Isabella gasped at this news. She knew nothing about what had happened to Merle. She couldn't believe that Uncle Rick would treat Merle that way.

Daryl was getting angrier by the second. Isabella and Shane could tell that he was trying very hard not to cry. "Hang on, let me process this, ya saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and then left him there!" Daryl screamed getting in Rick's face as he did so.

Daryl launched the squirrel's at Uncle Rick's head and Shane slammed into Daryl knocking him onto the ground. Isabella wasn't that far from where they were now fighting. She saw Daryl pull his knife out and while Daryl was focusing his rage on Uncle Rick, Shane came up from behind and put Daryl in a chokehold.

Isabella was starting to freak out. She could tell that Daryl was struggling to breathe and she didn't like to see her family fighting like this. Isabella heard Shane taunt Daryl by saying he could keep this up all day and that angered her. She decided enough was enough and she ran at Shane and started hitting him.

"Shane Allen you let go of him right now," Isabella said while hitting her brother's back until he realized Daryl.

Then she looked at Daryl and kicked him twice in the foot while saying, "And Daryl James how could you pull a knife on your brother? I can't believe you two," and with that said, she took off to the other side of the RV so she could still hear what was being said, but so she wasn't in the line of sight of her brothers.

Isabella's outburst had caused Daryl and Shane to separate. Rick used the moment to explain to both brothers, "What I did was not on a whim. You both know that your brother does not work and play well with others. He also wasn't in the best frame of mind either, if you catch my drift."

"It wasn't Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it, " T Dog said.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked.

"I dropped it in a drain." At this admission from T Dog, Isabella went to sit on the hood of Carol's car. She wasn't feeling all that great and was afraid she would fall over.

Isabella heard Daryl's voice getting closer to her. Then T Dog said, "Maybe this will, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get in. It's padlocked."

"Hell with all y'll. Just tell me where he is so I can go get'um," Daryl said while trying very hard not to cry.

Isabella heard Aunt Lori say that Uncle Rick was going to show Daryl. Isabella thought that Uncle Rick must have felt a little bad about leaving Merle on that roof.

Isabella was thinking so hard about Uncle Rick and Merle she didn't notice that Daryl and Shane were standing in front of her until they sat on either side of her. She jumped slightly.

"Ya gotta pay attention out here Bells, cain't have your head in the clouds with the dead walking around," Daryl said to her while nudging her shoulder with his.

"I'm sorry for using your middle names-" Isabella started to say, when she was cut off by Shane.

"No, Izzy, we should be apologizin' to you. We weren't acting a lot like big brother's back there were we? I don't fully agree with the way you went about it, but I understand why you did it. We use your full name to get your attention when your behavior is outta line, you were just tellin' us ours was outta line."

Daryl ruffled her hair, "Yeah, little bit, just don't be making it a habit huh?"

Isabella smiled and looked at both her brothers. "I love you guys and you were scaring me. So…hmmm…I wanna go help get Merle back," she spit out quickly while looking at her feet.

"Absolutely not!"

"Hell no!"

Shane and Daryl answered at the same time.

"Awww, come on guys. He is my brother too. I wanna be helpful. Please, please, please lemme go?" Isabella used her best begging and pouty face.

"Ya ain't going, ya best stop with the begging 'fore I give you a reason to cry. I gotta get ready to leave. Ya listen to Shane ya 'ear?"

Isabella just looked at the ground and nodded her head.

"I didn't 'ear an answer Isabella. Ya gonna mind 'im?"

"Yes sir," Isabella said almost in a whine and Daryl took off shaking his head.

Shane looked at his sister and placed a hand on top of her hand. "Come on go play with the rest of the kids. You know if you stand here any longer you are just gonna get yourself in trouble. Daryl will bring Merle back. Go be a kid."

Isabella smiled and took off running. She headed to the path that led down to the quarry but on the way, she past the box truck she knew that they were taking back to the city and she got an idea. She looked back towards camp and noticed that no one was watching her. She got into the back of the open box truck and noticed that the truck had a small loft in the back. She climbed up into the loft and used the blanket that was up there to cover herself.

Isabella wasn't sure how long she was up there waiting for them to load up and leave. As time crawled by she kept thinking about what she was doing. She knew that she would probably get wore out for this, but Merle had saved her, she felt it was her job to repay the favor. Maybe, she thought, Merle would be able to talk Daryl and Shane out of punishing her.

All of a sudden she felt the truck being turned around and heard Daryl's voice in the back. She laid real still; if he found her now it would all be for nothing. Daryl yelled for everyone to hurry up and then she could hear Shane and Uncle Rick's voice.

Isabella was getting more nervous now. She wasn't really a trouble maker, and this is the first time she was doing something she was told not to do. She was super afraid of what her brother's would do, but she was more afraid of Merle not coming back. She figured not sitting for a day would be okay as long as Merle was back.

Isabella heard Uncle Rick get into the truck and heard the door on the back of the truck get pulled down. Then she felt the truck take off and she breathed a sigh of relief. They had driven for about 5 minutes when the dust was getting to her. She was trying really hard not to sneeze but no matter how hard she tried, one still came out.

The truck came to an abrupt stop. She heard T Dog ask what the sound was and she knew Daryl would figure it out. Sure enough, she felt a hand tap her leg and Daryl say, "Someone wrapped themselves in a blanket and hid up 'ere. It better not be who I'm thinking it is neither."

With that Daryl pulled her down onto his chest and unwrapped the blanket from her body. "What the fuck Isabella! Shane know you're here?"

Isabella just looked down.

Daryl set her down on the floor of the truck. "Rick, use the CB and let Shane know where to meet us, he needs to come get 'er now. We will be back a ways from the truck. Clearly we need to discuss doin what we're told," and with that Daryl grabbed his sister's arm and yanked open the back of the truck. He hopped down and then took her down shutting the back of the truck.

Not giving her a chance to run away, Daryl picked up Isabella and walked a fair distance from the truck.

"Isabella Elizabeth Dixon what the hell were you thinkin'? Were you thinkin' at all? Why on earth would you hide in the truck after I told you no? You got any good answers for me girl?" Daryl yelled at her.

"I wanted to help save Merle. Could you please not yell, they'll hear you," Isabella said pointing to the truck.

"Trust me them hearin' me yell at you is the least of your problems. I don't have time to tan you right now, but ya best believe Shane will and when I get back I will make the time. This, Ms. Isabella Elizabeth Dixon better never happen again, I am goin' make sure that you have a clear memory of what happens when you directly disobey what we tell ya. Ya hear me?"

Isabella was looking at the ground with tears falling down her cheeks. She looked up when she heard tires approaching. Her stomach dropped out completely when she saw that it was Shane's jeep. He didn't even bother to shut it off before getting out and stomping over to his siblings.

"Seriously Isabella! I had no idea where you were. I thought a Walker got you. You know how worried I was? You climbed up in the truck after you were told no. Go sit in the jeep I need to talk to Daryl for a minute. And you better dry up them tears. At this moment you have nothing to cry about. But you will soon, believe me," Shane said, taking off his hat and running his hands through his hair.

Isabella walked to the jeep and sat down in the passenger seat. She could see her brothers but couldn't hear them. They kept looking at her and they didn't look happy. Then she saw Daryl and Shane hug and Daryl took off towards the box truck. Isabella watched him get into it, look at her, and close the back of the truck. Then the truck pulled away.

Isabella noticed that Shane had turned off the jeep. "Get out here Isabella," Shane commanded.

Isabella climbed out of the jeep and went around to his side. He was sitting on the driver's seat but with his legs out the open door. She knew what was coming and she started to tear up.

"Isabella, we have let a lot of things slide lately, but I guess that was a bad idea on our part. You can't take off without telling people where you are going. You also can't do something we tell you not to do. It can't happen. I am going to put you over my knee for taking off and when Daryl gets back he is going to deal with you and disobeying him," with that said, Shane reached over and guided Isabella over his knees.

He truly hated this part of raising his little sister, but it needed to be done and they only did it when nothing else was working. Not like in this world being grounded or a time out could happen, but she had been pushing her boundaries a lot lately and he and Daryl decided that maybe if they did this now, she wouldn't be injured or worse later. After giving himself a pep talk, Shane went to town tanning her backside.

When he was done he let her lay there for a minute and get herself together and then he picked her up and held her. "Izzy, we only do that because we care. I know it doesn't seem like it. I remember mama doing it to me and I never thought it was because she cared, but one day you'll understand. I need you to tell me where you are going from now on, okay Bella Bug. I don't want to have to do this again."

Isabella just shook her head as it laid on Shane's shoulder. The truth was she knew that he punished her because he cared and that made it so much worse knowing that she disappointed him. She slowly got her breathing steady and dried up her tears.

She hugged her brother tightly and pulled back so she could like him in the eyes. "Bubs, I am sorry I took off without telling ya. I just wanted to help Merle 'cause he's always helping me. I didn't mean to scare ya."

"I get that you wanted to help Merle, but if he found out you were there and we had told you not to be, what do you think he would do?"

Isabella thought for a moment and then smushed her eyebrows together, "He'd probably whip me there in front of everybody for not listenin' to you and bubby."

"You're right, Izzy. Ya know I love ya. I want you to be safe. What do you say we get back to camp and you, me and Carl go catch some frogs?"

"You still want me to go with you guys?" Isabella asked.

"Izzy, you and me are ok. We had our discussion about what you did. Now, when Daryl and Merle get back you will have to deal with them, but you have a clean slate with me."

He helped her into the jeep and turned around. While driving he looked at her. "Izzy, don't be frettin' about this. Seriously, it's a done deal. You're still my Bella Bug and I'm your Bubs and I ain't never gonna leave just cause you act like a kid and get into trouble. Trust me, you are much better behaved than me, Daryl or Merle."

"Really, what did ya'll do?"

"Those are some stories for another day, lil' Miss," Shane said as he pulled into camp. "We got some frogs to go catch."

He helped Isabella out of the jeep and yelled for Carl and then headed down to the quarry to give his sister and nephew a lesson on how to catch frogs. Maybe they could provide some dinner for the camp tonight. Shane secretly hoped that it might also distract Daryl from being too hard on Isabella.


	9. Chapter 9

Shane had Isabella and Carl at the quarry for a good hour trying to catch frogs. Really, they were all just splashing around, but the kids were having fun and cooling off on a hot day.

"Alright guys I think we should head back to camp and get dried off some," Shane told the pair as he walked up to a rock to sit down for a minute.

"Come on Uncle Shane just a few more minutes?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, pluhhheeeeassseee," Isabella begged.

Shane looked up at the pair and kinda raised his eyebrows with a half smile on his face. "If'n I let you stay five more minutes will you two stop the whining and not argue with me when I say it's time to go?"

Both Isabella and Carl nodded.

"Fine…Five minutes," Shane said holding up a hand. "That's it. Then we head back and I'm pretty sure your mom wants you to do your lessons, Carl. You too, Izzy."

Isabella was going to start pouting, she didn't see a point in learning about math with Walkers around, but stopped when she noticed the look Shane was giving her. She just nodded at him and went back to splashing Carl. She had almost forgotten their "conversation" earlier, but that look reminded her. It also reminded her she was probably going to have two more of those "conversations" when her brothers got back. No need to argue with Shane now and make that worse.

When they were heading back up to camp they passed Ms. Andrea and Ms. Amy walking down to the quarry.

"We are going to try our hand at some fishing," Ms. Amy told them.

"Well good luck, that would be a nice treat for dinner. These two have some lessons to get to," Shane said as he placed his hands on top of the kids' heads.

They got back to camp and Isabella quickly went and changed. She hated wet clothing. Then she went to Shane. "Bubs, do I really gotta do lessons? Can't I help you with something?" she asked.

Shane looked at Isabella. "Now Izzy I thought I made myself clear earlier. You need to go over to Aunt Lori. I know you aren't a fan of school, but it's only for a bit. 'k darlin'? Think you can do it for me?"

Isabella shrugged and nodded her head while chewing on her bottom lip. "guess so." With that she took off to find Aunt Lori.

When she found her, Aunt Lori was finishing up with some laundry chores and Ms. Amy and Ms. Andrea had just gotten back with a whole bunch of fish. Isabella sat next to her aunt.

"Aunt Lori, Shane said I should come find you because of lessons," Isabella told her.

"That's good Bella. Carol and I are just finishing up here and then we will get started. You can check out those fish with Carl while you are waitin'"

Isabella thought that the fish stunk but she was excited to eat something besides squirrel tonight. She made a mental note to try to save some for Daryl and Merle.

While they were standing around listening to Ms. Amy and Ms. Andrea talk about how their dad taught them how to fish, Mr. Dale came over and said that there might be a problem. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw Mr. Jim on a hill shoveling. Carl and Isabella shared a concerned look.

Everyone decided to go up the hill to talk to Mr. Jim. Shane was asking him why he was doing it. Isabella didn't understand why they were all making a big deal about it. If the man wanted to dig holes let him. Then Aunt Lori walked up and told Mr. Jim that he was scaring the kids.

Isabella started to talk, "Umm…I'm-." But was quickly cut off by a glare from Shane. She just wanted to explain that she wasn't scared, but maybe now wasn't the time. Mr. Jim was arguing with Shane still and Isabella sat on the ground to play with the grass. She wasn't sure why she needed to be here for this, but she was pretty sure that Shane was going to end up in another fight.

While Shane and Mr. Jim kept arguing Isabella drew in the dirt, she was blocking out the sounds of the fighting, but couldn't help but hear when Mr. Jim brought up Shane beating up Mr. Ed.

"He didn't do that because he's mean. My brother isn't mean!" Isabella jumped up screaming.

Ms. Andrea stepped forward and grabbed Isabella's hand to stop her from approaching Mr. Jim.

Ms. Amy spoke up, "You weren't there. Ed was out of control he was hurting his wife and he hit Bella too."

"That is their marriage, that is not his!" Mr. Jim yelled back while pointing at Shane. "He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?"

Isabella wriggled loose from Ms. Andrea's hand and walked up next to her brother. She grabbed his hand and looked up at Mr. Jim, "You don't like it maybe you should leave."

Shane squeezed Isabella's hand. He admired the way his eight-year old sister was defending him, however, he was unsure of how stable Jim was at this point and didn't want her to possibly be injured. "Bella Bug, go back with Aunt Lori, K?"

Isabella reluctantly walked next to her Aunt. Next thing she knew Mr. Jim was swinging his shovel at Shane and Shane was pinning him to the ground and putting cuffs on him. Isabella found herself crying and that was made worse when Mr. Jim talked about his family.

Shane decided that Jim was overheated. "I'm gonna sit him under a tree in the shade so that he can cool off some. Izzy, wait here for a minute and I'll be right back okay?"

"Yes sir."

Shane was only gone for about five minutes and Ms. Andrea had stayed with her. When Shane came back up the hill, Isabella was worried that she was in trouble again, but the thought vanished when she saw the smile on Shane's face. "What's got ya so happy Bubs?"

"Well, I was really impressed how you defended me earlier," he told her.

"Ain't anything big, ya're my big brother. You ain't a mean person, he cain't talk about you like that."

"Yeah, but still. Thanks baby girl. It means a lot that you think of me like that. Now how about a piggy back ride to those lessons, huh?" With that Shane squatted down so Isabella could climb up on his back. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held on.

"I love you Bubs," she whispered in his ear when they got close to the table where Aunt Lori was.

Shane put her down and ruffled her hair, "Love you too Bug! Now learn something to teach me." With that he walked away and Isabella sat down to learn some math.

It had been about a half hour since she had sat down to work on this math sheet when Isabella noticed that Shane was giving Mr. Jim water. She was still mad at Mr. Jim but glad to see that he wasn't as angry anymore. All of a sudden Mr. Jim started talking to Aunt Lori and Ms. Carol. He was apologizing for scaring the kids. Isabella decided to just focus on the math sheet in front of her because she was worried that otherwise she might say something mean.

"Alright who wants to help me clean some fish?" Shane asked while looking at Carl, Sophia, and Isabella. All three of them jumped up to follow Shane up the hill, Isabella was so happy to be done with math.

They followed Shane to the fire pit and he taught them how to clean fish. Isabella had no clue that Shane knew how to do this. She was enjoying this bonding time with her brother. Before the Walkers showed up he was always at work or dating and she didn't get a whole lot of time with him. Now, she got all the time in the day with her brothers. She figured that was the only good thing that came from the dead coming back to life.

Once the fish were all cleaned Shane sent the kids off to play so Sophia and Isabella went to pick flowers nearby until it was time for dinner.

"Sophia, are you mad at my brother for beating up your dad?" Isabella finally worked up the courage to ask her friend.

Sophia shrugged. "Not really, I know that he hurt my mom again and that he hurt you too. He hasn't touched my mom or me since your brother beat him up. Did you know that Merle threatened him that night?"

"No, 'm sorry. If you don't wanna be my friend I understand."

"I do want to be your friend. I think Merle really scared him. He's just been avoiding us which is nice. Sometimes I wish that he would just leave, please don't tell that I said that."

"I won't. My daddy was a lot like yours. He just disappeared after hurtin' me really bad one night. Merle, Shane and Daryl have been raisin' me since. Well, mainly Daryl 'cause he was around the most. He's my favorite, but don't tell anyone I said that," Isabella told her with a giggle. "I never had friends I could share secrets with 'fore. This is fun!"

By the time dinner was ready, the girls had become regular chatterboxes and were having a good time with each other. "Bubs, can Sophia and me sit together?" Isabella asked her brother.

"You mean can Sophia and I sit together?" Shane questioned.

"Fiiinneee….can Sophia and I sit together? Please!" Isabella responded.

Shane chuckled, "Well that'll be up to Ms. Carol but why don't you come with me while I check on Jim okay." Shane reached out for Isabella's hand and she took it as the two of them walked down the little hill to where Mr. Jim sat attached to a tree.

Isabella stayed back a bit while Shane got close to Mr. Jim to talk to him. She saw Shane uncuff him and they all walked back up to the fire pit.

Sophia came running up to Isabella, "Bella, mom said I can sit next to you and your brother, as long as I behave."

Isabella and Sophia jumped up and down and found a place to sit close to Shane's chair. The girls whispered and giggled with each other all through the meal. Neither one paying much attention to the adults around them.

Carol leaned over to Shane, "It's nice to see them actin' like kids."

"Yeah, Izzy never had many friends before. It makes me happy seeing her with a friend now," Shane told Carol. "You know anytime she wants to have a sleep over in our tent with Izzy, she would be more than welcome. You got a good girl on you."

"Well thank you. Maybe the girls can work something like that out. And your sister is a good kid too. It's hard to remember that she is four years younger than Sophia; she acts older. I know that she got in some trouble today, but really she is a sweet girl and loves all of you so much," said Carol.

"That's true, she does," Shane laughed as he replied.

Isabella looked up to see why Shane was laughing but couldn't tell. Just then they heard Amy scream. Isabella turned around to see Walkers all over the place in camp. Sophia ran into her mother's arms, but Shane had already moved away and started shooting. He was yelling at everyone to get to the RV, but Isabella was frozen in place. She looked all around and didn't know what to do.

She was trying to get her legs to move but she couldn't get them to run like she wanted. She could hear Shane and Aunt Lori screaming her name but all she could do was turn and stare at them. She heard Shane's screams get more frantic and she saw a Walker coming straight at her. She gulped and shut her eyes tight, hoping that the end would be quick and painless.

Suddenly she heard Daryl's voice yell duck, and she threw herself on the ground into a ball. She looked up in time to see Daryl bashing the Walker's head in with the butt of his gun. He did the same to another one that was close by, then he turned and knelt down next to Isabella, picking her up slightly.

"'re you bit? Scratched? Bells, are you okay?" he asked her. Daryl was very concerned. His sister was very pale, cold, and shaking like a leaf.

After a moment of just staring at her brother, Isabella finally said, "I couldn't be brave. I couldn't make my feet move. I wanted to run, but I was too scared. I need to be brave." Then she broke down.

Daryl stood up and scooped her up, adjusting his crossbow on his back and putting the gun on the ground. "Shhh, lil' bit, you're okay now. It's okay. We will work with ya. Okay? It's fine. You are okay." Daryl moved towards Shane.

Shane rubbed Isabella's back and looked at Daryl, asking if she was alright with just a look. Daryl nodded and mouthed, "I'll explain later" to him and went back to reassuring his baby sister.

After a few minutes they heard Andrea start crying over Amy's dead body and decided to take Isabella into their tent. They were sure that neither of them would be getting a lot of sleep that night, but they both knew that Isabella was in some state of shock and needed to rest.

When they got into their tent, Isabella looked up at Daryl and asked, "Where's Merle?"

Daryl sighed, "There's no easy way to say this, he wasn't there. He left. I am sure he will find us at some point."

Isabella started to cry again. Daryl picked her back up and laid down on his cot with her. Before the end of the world, when she would get scared she used to climb in bed with one of them, mostly Daryl, he figured this might help her sleep tonight.

Shane drug his cot close to Daryl's so that she could lay between them. She was still crying, but it had slowed down a lot and they could tell that sleep was on it's way.

"What was wrong with Izzy earlier?" Shane questioned.

"I found her just standin' there, white as a ghost, shakin' like leaf with a Walker comin' straight at 'er. After I took care of the two that were there, it took 'er a bit before she would speak and then she said she froze and that she wasn't brave but she needed to be brave," Daryl told his big brother.

"I have never seen her act like that before. We are going to have to teach her what to do. One of us may not always be around," Shane replied.

"I told 'er we would work with 'er," Daryl informed Shane.

"So what happened in the city today man?" Shane asked Daryl.

Daryl looked at Isabella to make sure she was asleep before responding, knowing full well the events of today would be too much for her. "Got to the roof and all that was there was 'is hand. Son of a bitch cut it off and took off. Guess he thought I wouldn't go after him, dumbass. How'd it go with sis, after I left?"

"Man, it broke my heart having to do that, but I doubt she will be running anywhere without telling me anytime soon. Ya still plannin' on "talkin'" to her?"

"Dunno, I mean with everything that happened it almost seems wrong. Maybe I will just talk and warn her that if she does it again, nothing will stop me," Daryl replied, then chuckled. "I can almost hear Merle calling us a bunch of pussies for lettin' her get away with stuff."

Shane chuckled too, "yeah, but I don't think he ever punished her more than havin' her stand in the corner. He was all talk when it came to her. She does have us wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" With that said, Shane reached over and turned off the lantern. "Night baby brother."

"Night man," Daryl replied. "Guess we got a big day ahead of us." Daryl pulled the cover over Isabella and placed a kiss on her temple and whispered, "Love ya lil' bit," in her ear. Then he put his arm under his head and shut his eyes hoping to catch a little bit of sleep before the morning came.


	10. Chapter 10

When Isabella woke up she found herself alone in the tent. It didn't surprise her much though, both of her brother's had always been early risers. She quickly changed her clothes and left the tent.

She looked around for Shane and Daryl. She noticed that the jeep was missing so figured that Shane must have done the water run. She was looking all around for Daryl when all of a sudden someone picked her up.

"Mornin' lil bit," Daryl said as he carried her to the back of his truck.

"Mornin' bubby," she replied and gave him a hug.

"Here, eat this," Daryl handed her a granola bar as he set her on the tailgate. "You sleep okay?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, I guess. Only woke up once from a nightmare."

"You didn't wake me up?" he questioned while bumping her shoulder.

"Didn't need to, you and Bubs were right there. That made me feel safe. Plus I was too tired to wake you up."

"So, listen Bells, yesterday I know I said a lot of things, but after last night, I really ain't wantin' to be mad at you. Just listen to me from now on, 'k. I ain't gonna regret this am I?" Daryl looked at his little sister and asked.

"No Daryl, I promise. I am really sorry though. I was just wantin' to help Pearly like he helped me. But here give me your hand," she reached out for Daryl's hand, "I pinky promise I won't do anythin' you tell me not to do."

Daryl laughed, ruffled her hair and then said, "Mmm'k lil' bit, I gotta get back to helpin' clear camp. Why don't you go hang out with Sophia a bit. Mr. Ed was bit last night, she might be needin' a friend."

Isabella hopped of the back of the truck and ran towards Sophia. The two of them went to sit beside Aunt Lori and Ms. Carol and decided to use sticks to play hangman in the dirt.

After a few rounds of the game, Isabella looked around camp and noticed that Daryl, Mr. Morales, and Mr. Glenn were removing bodies from camp. Shane was sitting close to the girls talking to Uncle Rick about Ms. Andrea not wanting to leave her sister's body. Isabella felt sorry for Ms. Andrea, if one of her brother's died like that she wouldn't want to leave them alone either.

Daryl came over all of a sudden doing what Isabella called a "whisper yell". "Y'all can't be serious, don't let that girl hamstring us. The dead girl's a time bomb," Daryl said.

Sophia and Isabella stood up, "Why?" Isabella questioned.

Shane looked at the kids' like he had forgotten they were there. "Izzy why don't you and Sophia go play in the tent for now."

They were walking to the tent when Isabella heard Daryl yelling, "Reap what you sow! Ya'll left my brother for dead." She just rolled her eyes at his tantrum and the pair sat down outside the tent to continue playing their game of hangman.

It didn't seem like much time had passed at all when they heard Ms. Jacqui yellin', "A walker bit Jim!"

"Can't we ever catch a break?" Isabella grumbled under her breath. They slowly made their way back up to the RV. Isabella felt bad, she didn't exactly like Mr. Jim, but she didn't want him to die.

The adults ushered Isabella, Carl and Sophia into the RV while they stayed outside and discussed what to do with Mr. Jim. They may have been in the RV but all 3 kids were pressed against the window watching. None of them liked being left out of anything.

Isabella gasped and moved towards the RV door when Daryl started yelling and moving towards Mr. Jim with the pickaxe. Then Uncle Rick pulled a gun on him. Isabella was shocked to hear Shane tell Daryl, "Rick and I may disagree on some things, but not this. You need to put that down Daryl James. Go on." She was more surprised that Daryl listened.

Apparently at the end of the world the Dixon siblings really did need to listen each other.

Isabella went back to sit at the table in the RV and played Go Fish with Carl and Sophia. No one knew what was coming next but at least at the moment they were having a little fun.

Shortly before noon they heard a gunshot and rushed out of the RV concerned that the camp was being attacked again. Except they all saw everyone looking at Ms. Andrea holding Ms. Amy and Isabella knew that Ms. Amy was truly gone now. She felt really bad about that. She didn't want to think about how sad she would be if one of her brothers died; it was bad enough not knowing anything about how Merle was doing.

Isabella decided to sit around the fire pit for a while and just watch everyone. She let herself daydream about what her life would have been like if the dead had stayed dead.

"Hey Bells, we are all gonna go bury our dead, wanna ride in the truck up with me? Bubs is already up there," Daryl came up next to her and asked.

"Sure, Daryl," Isabella replied.

Daryl reached out for her hand, which Isabella took without any hesitation. When they got to his truck he opened the passenger door for her and helped her up. "You gonna tell me what's on your mind? You ain't really one to call me 'Daryl' ever and you usually ain't big on hand holdin' neither. What's up Bells?" Daryl questioned her.

"I just cain't help but worry about loosing you and bubs. Guess I'm just sick of people dyin' is all. And Merle, don't even know if Merle is alive."

Daryl shut the passenger door and went around and got in and started the truck up. "Bells, ya know only a Dixon can kill a Dixon. Merle is out there somewhere. Bubs and I are safe too. We ain't goin' nowhere. 'sides we gotta teach you how to shoot and protect yourself. So stop worrin' okay sis?"

Isabella nodded her head and Daryl drove the truck backwards up the hill. When Daryl got out, Isabella sat there for a bit watching everyone else walk up. She could hear Daryl and Shane arguing again. She couldn't help but smile at that. At least the two of them were still normal.

Sophia walked up to Isabella, "Do your brother's always argue?"

"Yes, they only get along really if it has to do with me. I don't understand it, but they would argue about everything back at home. They act more like kids than we do I swear"

Daryl, Shane and Uncle Rick along with Mr. Morales and Mr. Glenn were putting the bodies in the holes that had been dug. Everyone else was just standing quietly by watching. Isabella had never been to a funeral before and this was making her very uncomfortable. She watched as Ms. Andrea drug her sister's body to the hole all by herself.

After they all stood there and people said a few words everyone started walking away, leaving the Dixon siblings up on the hill by themselves. Shane walked over next to Isabella. "Hey Izzy, haven't had much of a chance to talk to you today. You okay? Daryl told me that you were worried about loosin' one of us."

Isabella crossed her arms and huffed out, "Of course he did."

Shane picked up Isabella, "What's that mean Bug? Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"No, he just only tells you things, and you only tell him things if you're worried. He doesn't need to be worried, neither do you. I think being scared with the dead walking around is perfectly normal," Isabella said.

Shane kissed the end of her nose. "Now when did you get so smart?" He placed her on the ground. "Come on kid, let's get in the truck and get back to camp."

They both walked over to Daryl's truck. Isabella climbed into the middle so that Shane could get in the passenger seat. Daryl walked up and got in the driver's seat, looking at Shane somewhat surprised.

"I know bubby, we should have a camera to take a picture of the two of you in the same car. It took the end of the world for that to happen. Now if you guys could argue less, that would be great," Isabella said while giving both of her brother's the famous "Dixon glare".

When they got back to camp, Shane went off with Uncle Rick to do a security sweep and Daryl went to start packing up Merle's tent. Isabella followed behind Daryl for a few steps before he turned around and said, "Go on and find the other kids and run off some energy with them, go on have some fun."

Isabella took off to find Sophia, when she found her they went to pick flowers and make crowns and bracelets. By the time they had made all the women of the camp a crown, it was time for dinner and bed. The adults had decided that they would head to the CDC in the morning so they needed to get to bed early tonight so they could get on the road as soon as possible.

In the morning, Isabella helped Daryl and Shane load their stuff into the back of Daryl's truck. Then Daryl put Merle's bike in the back and strapped it down. Before they all pulled out of camp, Shane had everyone get into a circle to give instructions. Isabella stood next to Shane who rested his hand on top of her head.

When Shane asked if anyone had any questions, Mr. Morales spoke up and said that they weren't going with the group. Isabella was a little shocked. They had all become like a family she didn't think anyone should be out there alone.

Apparently Shane agreed with Isabella because he told them. "If you are on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back."

When it became obvious that they were still going to leave Isabella went to hug the kids and say goodbye. She really hoped nothing happened to them.

When it was time to leave Isabella decided to ride in the jeep with Shane. She knew that he wasn't overly happy about the choice to go to the CDC so she figured she should spend some time with him. When they started driving the wind caused her hair to fly over her face and they both laughed. Shane took off his hat and placed it on her head saying, "It might be a bit big, but at least you'll be able to see." They played a game of "I Spy" and it almost felt like the world hadn't come to an end, at least it did until they heard the RV honk and watch it pull off to the side of the road.

When the jeep came to a stop Shane took his hat back and told Isabella, "Stay close to me or Daryl okay. We don't know what's out there or what's happening."

Isabella nodded and ran towards the RV. Apparently there was a problem with a hose on it. Shane volunteered to run to a nearby gas station to see if he could find anything at the same time Ms. Jacqui said that Mr. Jim was really bad.

Isabella stepped up next to Daryl and grabbed his hand, causing him to look down at her. "Hey little bit, have fun with Shane?"

"He let me wear his hat and we played I spy. Can I ride with you when we leave here?"

"If'n you want to. Ya 'k?"

"Tired of people dying, that's all. Kinda sleepy too."

"Mmmm, let's sit and wait for Shane to get back." The siblings sat down and rested a while waiting on Uncle Rick to talk to Mr. Jim and Shane to get back. Isabella had laid her head on Daryl's thigh and was almost asleep when he nudged her to stand up. He sent her to stand next to Carl and Sophia while he helped with the RV and the adults discussed Mr. Jim.

In the end, Mr. Jim wanted to be left under a tree to die. The thought of him being all alone made Isabella sad. She held tight to Daryl's hand as the group made their way to say their goodbyes. Isabella was trying not to cry, but she was tired of people dying. When everyone had said something and left, and it was just Daryl and Isabella, she watched her brother just nod his head at Mr. Jim. She couldn't help herself, she walked up to Mr. Jim and hugged him and said, "I'm sorry. I hope you see your family again." Then she ran to Daryl's truck, climbed in and shut the door. The tears were running down her face but she didn't care. She just wanted everyone to stop dying.

Shane walked up to Isabella's door and reached in through the window to ruffle her hair. "Everything is gonna be okay Izzy, you'll see." Then he walked to his Jeep.

Daryl got into the truck and started it. He didn't say anything to his sister. There was no need. Unlike his older brother, he couldn't bring himself to tell her it was all going to be okay when he wasn't sure of it. He knew that they would protect her, but her world had changed so much in less than a month. He knew it was going to take some adjustment time. So the siblings sat in silence.

After a bit, he looked over to see that she had fallen asleep curled against the door. He reached behind the seat into the small storage space and grabbed a blanket he kept there and threw it over her. It wasn't cold, but he knew his sister had to be covered with a blanket to sleep soundly.

When they arrived at the CDC it was almost completely dark. Daryl nudged Isabella awake. "We're here Bells. Ya got the pocketknife on ya?"

Isabella rubbed her eyes and sat up. Then she shook her head yes while retrieving it from a pocket.

"M'k, I'm gonna get out and go 'round to open your door. I want you to open the knife just in case ya need it. We will have to find ya a bigger one, but for now that'll do. I don't like the looks of this place and I need you to be prepared. Only use it if something happens to me, Bubs or Uncle Rick. Otherwise stay close to one of us. Understand?"

"Yes bubby."

Daryl got out and quietly shut his door, then made his way to Isabella's door and slowly, quietly opened it and helped her down. After quietly shutting her door he motioned to her to follow him. She had been out in the woods hunting with him before so she could understand unspoken instructions. (She had never actually hunted, but she had tagged along with Daryl and Merle when they hunted. ) She walked quietly behind Daryl but as close to him as possible without running into him. She had to try really hard not to puke; their were too many dead bodies everywhere.

She was so disgusted with the sight. She was also scared that there were so many dead bodies. When they got to the doors, Daryl made sure she was in the middle of the group. No one could get the doors open.

"Walkers!" Daryl yelled before shooting one in the head with a bolt. "You led us into a graveyard!" He screamed turning around and headed towards Uncle Rick.

Isabella saw Shane come around from the other side yelling, "He made a call."

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl yelled back at Shane. Isabella was frustrated that her brothers couldn't manage to not fight when there were clearly more important things to worry about.

Shane got into Daryl's face and started pushing him yelling at him to shut up.

Isabella stepped forward and yelled, "How 'bout you both shut up! You're acting like little kids and all the yellin's gonna bring more Walkers. Could ya just stop it already?"

It was suddenly very quiet as both Shane and Daryl were eyeing Isabella, who was standing with her hands on her hips and the glare in her eyes. Then everyone heard T Dog say, "outta the mouth of babes."

Shane took a deep breath and walked up to Rick, "Rick, buddy this is a dead end, no blame."

Aunt Lori then started in saying, "Shane's right we can't be this close to the city after dark."

While the adults were still arguing, and still being loud, Isabella looked at the security camera and mouthed slowly, "If someone is in there could you please help us? These adults are going to get us killed with the arguing."

Then she turned around to follow the instructions that Daryl was giving her. Uncle Rick said that he saw the camera move and started yelling at the camera. Shane tried dragging him away, when all of a sudden the door opened up. They all stood there staring at the door, unsure what to do now.


	11. Chapter 11

After standing and staring at the bright light for what seemed an eternity, it dimmed a bit and the group started walking towards where it was coming from. In the back of her mind, Isabella couldn't remember it ever being a good thing in movies when people went towards the bright light but she figured it had to be better than being out here with all the Walkers coming.

They walked into a large lobby. No one seemed to be around and Isabella found herself sticking close to Daryl's side. All of a sudden everyone heard a shotgun being cocked and all the adults raised their weapons in the direction it came from.

"Anyone in the group infected?" a strange man yelled out to them.

"One of our group was," Uncle Rick told the man, "he didn't make it."

The man with the gun started to slowly walk down the stairs and towards the group. Isabella inched as close as she could towards Daryl. She wished he could pick her up; she was scared, but she knew that he was holding a gun on the man and that was the safest thing for everyone. She needed to be brave right now.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

Uncle Rick replied, "A chance."

As the man continued walking towards them he replied, "that's asking an awful lot these days."

Isabella found herself agreeing with the man. It seemed like the world was against those few that were still alive and she found herself wondering if it was all worth it; there didn't seem to be a whole lot that was fun anymore. All they were ever doing was trying to stay alive.

She hadn't realized that she was lost in her thoughts till she felt Daryl move her off to the side. "Bells, stay right here. We are going to grab our stuff and be right back."

Isabella nodded and stayed fixed in that spot until she saw Shane and Daryl come back through the door. Daryl had his bag and her bag slug on his shoulder, along with his crossbow. "I can carry my bag bubby," she told him.

"Nah, 'ts 'lright. I got it, little one," he replied and then slug his arm over her shoulder to pull her into his side as they all followed the man who had just introduced himself as Dr. Edwin Jenner.

They were led into an elevator that normally would have seemed large, but with all of them in it, seemed rather small. Isabella didn't leave Daryl's side. They were shoved into a back corner of the elevator. Shane had stayed close to the front; near the doctor, but he looked over at Isabella and winked. Isabella tried her best to wink back at him, which just ended in Shane laughing slightly.

Daryl didn't seem to trust the doctor and asked, "Doctors always go away packing heat like that?"

Dr. Jenner didn't seem to get mad at Daryl's question like Isabella thought he might. He simply replied, "Well there were plenty left lying around, I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough." Then he looked at Carl and said, "Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Carl seemed to think it was funny, but Isabella just looked up at Daryl and rolled her eyes. Even before the dead came back to life, the Dixon's had talked about how Aunt Lori and Uncle Rick didn't seem to keep a close watch on him or have a whole lot of rules or consequences for Carl. He was always getting into messes or trouble and nothing would happen. Isabella knew that Carl thought her brother's were strict, but really, MOST kids knew what they were allowed to do and not do and knew what would happen if they broke the rules. Carl never seemed to care and NEVER got in trouble for breaking rules. Isabella knew that Daryl was thinking that it was about time someone kept an eye on her cousin and she couldn't help but agree with him.

After the ride in the elevator they walked down a long hallway. It reminded Isabella of school because it had the big bricks in the wall that her school had. She was walking at the back with Daryl. She wanted to be next to Shane, but he was too close to the doctor for her. Doctors made her nervous; they always wanted to ask a lot of questions about stuff that wasn't their concern.

She heard the conversation between Ms. Carol and Dr. Jenner and learned that they were underground and thought that that was kind of neat. The only rooms she knew of that were underground were like storm cellar's and basements, but this place was much cooler than those.

They were led into a big room that Dr. Jenner called "the big room" when he asked someone named Vi to turn on the lights. The room looked like something from a movie.

"Where is everybody, the other doctors, the staff?" Uncle Rick asked Dr. Jenner.

Dr. Jenner turned to look at Uncle Rick and the group, "I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with, Vi?" Aunt Lori asked.

The group was all getting closer together and Isabella took this time to inch her way towards Shane. She grabbed his hand when Dr. Jenner said, " Vi, say hello to our guests, tell them welcome."

Out of no where the building seemed to start talking to them. That scared Isabella and caused her to squeeze Shane's hand tighter. He reached down and picked her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and tried not to cry when she heard the doctor say, "I'm all that's left. Sorry." She was feeling like they were never going to get a break and it scared her. She had been trying to be brave, but she wasn't feeling it right now.

They all followed Dr. Jenner to a large room, Shane had hugged her and told her it was going to be alright before placing her back on the ground. Isabella found her way back to Daryl, not wanting to be at the front of the group. When they arrived at the room, Dr. Jenner started explaining the process for the blood draw. Isabella tensed up next to Daryl. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Lil' bit it's fine. He ain't gonna be askin' any questions. Just gettin' some blood and it's done."

Isabella nodded but she wasn't so sure. Uncle Rick went first, and then slowly the rest of the group was getting theirs done. Soon it was just Daryl, Isabella and Ms. Andrea left. Daryl grabbed Isabella's hand and walked to the chair. He sat down and told her to watch how easy it was. Isabella watched and noticed that Daryl never took his eyes off her and he even did that half smile to try to make her feel like it was okay.

Now it was Isabella's turn. She sat in the chair but was shaking like a leaf.

"Scared of needles?" Dr. Jenner asked her.

"No, sir," Isabella replied her voice shaking, "Don't like doctor's much."

Dr. Jenner chuckled and said, "Don't blame you. What's your name?"

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Hi, Bella. I'm Dr. Jenner," the doctor said and shook her hand. "Is that your dad?" he asked and nodded towards Daryl who was watching them like a hawk.

Isabella, as well as the group, laughed at that. "No, he's my big brother, my other brother is that guy," she said as she pointed to Shane.

"Sorry about that. One of you want to help Bella and I out?" Dr. Jenner directed his question to Daryl and Shane.

Both of them came to the front and Daryl picked Isabella up and sat in the chair placing her in his lap. Shane was standing next to Isabella and the doctor handed him a glove.

"Ummm…no offense, but I don't want him taking my blood either mister," Isabella said to the doctor.

Her brothers and Dr. Jenner chuckled at this. "Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about having him do that. Figured he could blow it up like a balloon for you. Watch him do it, I bet it will be funny."

Shane figured out that the doctor was using this as a distraction and played along with him making faces while working on blowing up the glove. By the time he got it, the doctor had finished with Isabella and she hadn't noticed. Both brother's nodded their appreciation to the doctor.

"That wasn't that bad," Isabella told Doctor Jenner, "Maybe all doctor's aren't scary." She took the blown up glove and went to sit in a chair and wait for him to finish with Ms. Andrea.

When Ms. Andrea stood up she almost fell back over, but Shane was right there to catch her. Isabella caught the goofy grin on Shane's face and rolled her eyes. Of course he would get a crush at the end of the world she thought.

After he learned that the group hadn't really eaten in a while, Dr. Jenner took them to the kitchen area and told them to help themselves. Aunt Lori and Ms. Carol fixed up a real nice meal.

They all sat around a nice big table, well Daryl sat on the counter, but the rest of them sat at the table. Shane was sitting next to Ms. Andrea with Isabella to the other side of him. Mr. Dale was pouring all the adults some wine when he started telling Uncle Rick and Aunt Lori that kids in Italy and France got wine. Uncle Rick finally talked Aunt Lori into letting Carl try some.

"Eww eww" Carl said after taking a sip.

"Bubs, can I try some?" Isabella asked Shane.

Shane looked over to where Daryl was sitting, "Whatcha think lil' brother? Should we let baby sis here try some?"

"I'm not a baby!" Isabella hissed out, which got a laugh from all the adults.

"Why the hell not," Daryl replied.

Shane passed Isabella's glass to Mr. Dale who poured some in it and passes it back to Shane.

"Here ya go Izzy."

Isabella took the glass and took a big drink. It wasn't horrible, but she didn't find it amazing either. However, since Shane had called her a baby she wanted to get back at him a bit. "Hmmm mmm…that is some good stuff," she said. Then she finished off the stuff in her glass, "think that since there are Walkers around we can change the drinking age?"

Shane stared at her with his mouth open, while Daryl got up from his spot on the counter and stalked over to her taking the glass away. The rest of the adults were laughing hysterically.

"Ya ain't gonna be drinkin' again for a long time little lady," Daryl growled out while heading back to his spot on the counter.

Shane looked to Carl and then to his sister and said, "You both just need to stick to soda pop."

Isabella noticed that Shane seemed out of sorts and tugged on his arm bringing his head down where she could whisper in his ear. "I didn't really like it bubs, just pokin' some fun since you called me a baby."

Shane chuckled and ruffled her hair some. "You are always gonna be my baby sister kid, but I am glad to hear you ain't thinking of taking up drinking."

Isabella then noticed that Shane's other hand was under the table holding Ms. Andrea's hand.

Uncle Rick tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just our host," T Dog added.

While most of the adults said "here, here" Daryl yelled out "Booyah!" which then most of the adults copied.

All of a sudden Shane asked, "So when the hell you gonna tell us what the hell happened here doc?"

Isabella could tell that Shane still didn't like the idea of being here. She didn't understand why though. I mean they were sitting her eating a nice meal and they didn't have to constantly worry about Walkers. This was as close to _normal_ as they had had since leaving their trailer.

Isabella looked up to see Uncle Rick and Shane looking at each other in a not so friendly manner. She had zoned out again thinking about things but quickly caught on that those two were not agreeing on something.

Dr. Jenner started talking about the other doctors that used to work with him. He said that a lot of them just left when things started going bad. Isabella couldn't blame them. She would want to leave work to and be with her family.

Isabella tuned back into the conversation the adults were having in time to hear Dr. Jenner say, "there was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

Isabella let out a gasp. She knew what suicide was but hearing that people the doctor knew chose that shocked her. It shocked her even more that she understood why they would choose that. This world was a scary place now. She knew if she lost her brothers that she wouldn't want to go on living without them; that revelation was unsettling to her.

She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there thinking about things but suddenly Daryl was snapping his fingers in her face to get her attention.

"Jesus Bells, what'cha thinkin' about that's gotcha zoned out?"

Isabella looked up at Daryl and could see he was a bit concerned. She knew she could never tell him what she had been thinking. "Umm…nothin' really, just day dreamin'. Sorry," she said.

Daryl looked at her briefly, knowing there was more to it, but he had been drinking and had a buzz so he wasn't sure that that wasn't clouding his judgement. "Well we are leaving this room for a tour he said."

Isabella noticed the group standing by the door waiting and she got up and headed over to them apologizing for daydreaming.

As they went on the tour, Isabella, Carl and Sophia were at the front. When they got to a hallway with rooms that they would be staying in Dr. Jenner knelt down to their level and said, "There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy, just don't plug in the video games." The three kids looked at each other in pure amazement. They might actually have fun tonight!


	12. Chapter 12

They wouldn't have to sleep in a tent tonight! Isabella was beyond excited about that. Daryl had grabbed her a cot and brought it back to the room they would be sharing. Shane and Daryl had told her that she could check out the rec room with the Sophia and Carl after she got cleaned up and ready for bed.

Shane was helping Daryl set up the cot and Isabella looked at him and said, "Where you sleepin' at Bubs?"

Shane glanced at Daryl and then looked to his sister. Rubbing the back of his neck he answered, "Me and Andrea are gonna share a room."

"You like her don't you?" Isabella asked with a smirk on her face. She knew he liked her; it was obvious, in her mind, to anyone who saw him around her.

"I think she is a nice lady…" Shane started to reply when he was abruptly cut off by Isabella's singing.

"Shane and Andrea sittin' in a tree."

Daryl was trying not to laugh but was loosing the battle. Shane shoved Daryl playfully and then started chasing Isabella around the room. When he caught her, he threw her over his shoulder and then sat down on the couch. He started tickling her till she could barely breathe. When he let her come up for air, he looked at her, "You done with all that nonsense there Bella Bug?"

Isabella just nodded her head while trying to get her laughter under control. Shane ruffled her hair and got up from the couch. He grabbed his bag and turned back around. "You listen to Daryl alright? And I am just down the hall if you need me. Now come give me a hug."

Isabella jumped up and ran to her brother. She gave him a big hug and told him she loved him then went to stand next to Daryl.

As Shane was walking out the door, Daryl and Isabella started in again. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Shane glared at them before slamming the door leaving Daryl and Isabella to laugh at his reaction.

"M'kay Little Bit get in the shower and then you can go hang out with the other kids."

"Buuuutttttt Bubbyyyy…" Isabella started to whine. She didn't understand why she needed to clean up. After all it wasn't like they had been in the habit of showering everyday at the quarry. She really didn't think she was all that dirty.

"Bells, who knows when you can get a shower again. Just get in and get cleaned up and I'll let you go to the rec room while I get cleaned up; you won't have to wait on me. And please stop that whinin', I ain't gonna let you go at all if you keep that up."

Isabella sighed but grabbed her stuff and headed for the shower. She wondered if her brother had mind reading abilities or something.

Truthfully, it wasn't that bad using a real shower again. When she got out she put on one of Merle's shirts with a pair of sweatpants. She still missed him a lot and this way it felt like he was close.

When Isabella walked out of the bathroom, Daryl was sitting on the couch drinking. He saw her and tried to hide the bottle. "This bother you?" he asked her while nodding towards the bottle and chewing on his thumbnail.

"Nah, you ain't him."

Daryl just nodded his head slightly while chewing on his lower lip. Isabella could tell that Daryl was overthinking this whole situation. She knew that her brothers tried to hide their drinking from her because they thought that it made her think about Daddy Dixon.

"Bubby, if you puke just know I ain't cleanin' it up!" Isabella told him with smirk.

"I ain't gonna be pukin'," Daryl chuckled and acted offended. "Want me to brush your hair right quick?"

"Sure," Isabella replied while walking over to Daryl. She kneeled on the floor in front of him and he started brushing her hair. He had done it most nights for her before the world went to hell.

As soon as he was finished he leaned over and kissed the top of her head and said, "now run along and see what the other kids are up too. Behave though, and don't stay there forever. I don't wanna have to come find you."

Isabella just nodded and took off out the door and down the hall. It had been forever since they had had any real fun and she was excited to see what there was to do.

When she got to the rec room it was just Ms. Carol and Sophia. Isabella ran up and gave Sophia a big hug and they started talking about what they thought of this place. After a few minutes Carl came in and the three of them started playing a board game they had found.

They were on their third game when Aunt Lori came in. She started looking at the books and Ms. Carol said that with all the books it would keep them busy for years. Isabella wasn't really planning on doing that much reading, but the rec room had a lot of great games and she figured that would keep her, Sophia and Carl busy for years. She was hoping that maybe she could get Shane and Daryl to play too. They didn't play a whole lot of games as a family and she thought it might be nice too.

Shortly after Aunt Lori came in, Ms. Carol announced that it was bedtime. Isabella wasn't really tired but Daryl had told her to behave so she helped pick up the game and was headed to the door.

Ms. Carol stopped her and asked, "Do you want to sleep in with Sophia and I?"

Isabella thought about it a bit. She really wanted Daryl to start teaching her how to defend herself. "Maybe tomorrow night. I gotta talk to Daryl about something tonight. But thanks." With that Isabella hugged Sophia and headed off to her and Daryl's room.

When she got back to their room, Daryl was still in the shower. Isabella got out Daryl's knife and was looking at it closely. She was practicing different ways to hold it.

"Bells, 'm pretty sure we taught you before you could walk that weapons were not toys. Why are you playin' with that?" Daryl asked coming out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"I'm not playing, I am practicin'. I want you to start teachin' me now."

Daryl looked at her and sighed. Then he lit a cigarette. "Bells, I am not sure this is the right time for this."

"Yes it is! We are safe, nothing to watch out for. This is the perfect time. Please bubby, please, please, puhhhhllllleeeaaasseee," Isabella begged. Then just to make sure he would say yes she added, "I really want you to teach me, not Bubs." That wasn't a lie. She knew that Daryl would be a better teacher, he had more patience with her than Shane did, and Daryl was a great hunter. He would be the perfect person to help make her brave.

"There ya go with that whinin' again," Daryl said while shaking his head. "How about this? I will teach you tomorrow. But I think that we should get to bed now," Isabella opened her mouth to interrupt her brother, "Wait a minute before gettin' upset, we can get a good night's rest so that you will be ready to learn to fight tomorrow. How's that sound lil' bit?"

Feeling defeated Isabella replied, "Fine I guess. But you promise you will teach me tomorrow?"

"I promise Bells. Now get into bed, I'll tuck you in."

Isabella put Daryl's knife down and crawled into the cot. Daryl tucked her in, turned off the light and laid down on the couch.

After a few moments of silence, and just as he was about to drift off to sleep Daryl heard, "Bubby?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"Ya think Pearly's ok?"

Daryl got up and went and sat on Isabella's cot. "Lil' Bit I think that Merle is out there just fine and someday we will find 'im again. But you don't need to be worryin' about it. 'Member only Merle can kill Merle. A'ight?" he asked as he ruffled her hair.

Isabella rolled over to go to sleep and Daryl went back to the couch. He hoped that Merle was out there alive, somewhere looking for them because it would break his sister's heart otherwise.

The next morning Isabella woke before Daryl. She thought that was a bit odd, but figured it was from him drinking and being inside so she quietly dressed and snuck out of the room and headed to the kitchen. When she got in there she saw that Aunt Lori and T-Dog were in there along with Ms. Carol and they were preparing breakfast.

Isabella sat at the table and couldn't help but notice that Mr. Glenn seemed very hungover. She had seen Shane that way a couple times but not nearly as bad as Mr. Glenn; he was just moaning as much as a Walker.

They had started to eat when Ms. Andrea and Shane walked in. They sat on either side of Isabella after getting their own plates. Shane kissed the top of Isabella's head, "Good mornin' Izzy, how'd ya sleep?"

"Good. Umm… did you get in a fight last night?" Isabella asked her brother.

Shane looked at her confused, "No, why would you ask me something like that?"

"Well ya got bruises all over your neck."

All of a sudden the adults in the room started laughing and Shane turned red. Isabella turned to see Ms. Andrea was red too. "Ms. Andrea I don't get what's funny?" she questioned.

Andrea regained as much composure as she could. "First Bella, you don't need to call me Ms. Andrea-Andrea will work just fine and I am sure that goes for the rest of us here too. We are too much like family for all that. Secondly, don't worry about why they are laughing. Shane isn't hurt. Just keep this in mind to use against him when you start to like boys," Andrea told her with a wink.

Just then Dr. Jenner walked in and Dale started asking him questions. Isabella went on eating her breakfast. She noticed that Daryl had come in too. She was gonna get up to say good morning to Daryl and see if he would start teaching her, when Shane told her to stay seated and finish all her eggs. She was really sick of eggs and she looked to her other brother to see if she could get out of finishing, but when he just nodded at her in agreement with Shane, she decided to just shove the eggs down as fast as she could without tasting them.

When breakfast was over, the adults were going to follow Dr. Jenner into another room to hear any answers he had about what was going on. Isabella wasn't really interested in that so she pulled on Daryl's hand. "Bubby, can I go back to the room?"

Daryl looked at her and squinted a bit, "Ya feelin' ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to hear whatever he has to say. Figured I would take another shower, ya know since we don't know when I will be able to do it again," Isabella replied with a small smirk.

"Usin' my words against me huh?" Daryl chuckled. "Well, I guess that's fine, but stay put til I come get ya, ya hear?"

"Thanks!" Isabella yelled and took of running to their room.

She took a quick shower and then started to pack up her and Daryl's things. She couldn't quite get used to the idea that they were safe here. Figured it was better to be prepared just in case. When she was done she sat down on the couch and just waited for her brother to come back. While she was waiting she started to clean Daryl's bolts for him.

Daryl came into the room a little while later as Isabella was cleaning the last bolt. "Why ya doin' that?"

Isabella shrugged, "Was bored. You told me not to leave. Nothin' else to do." She put down the bolt and got off the couch. "So what did the doctor tell you?"

"Nothin' ya need to worry about. I am gonna go check in with Shane. Stay here."

"You said…" Isabella started when she was suddenly cut off by Daryl.

"Isabella! Stay put. I know what I told you but I gotta do something first," and with that he stormed out of the room.

Isabella was angry, she couldn't believe Daryl would yell at her like that. Something the doctor said must have been bad for Daryl to react like that.

Before she could think on it too much she heard a commotion in the hallway and stepped out of the door. She could see the doctor along with nearly everyone else there. The air had shut off and they were asking him why. Isabella started following the group. They all wound up in that big circle room.

Isabella had a really bad feeling about this. She was scared, and looking around at everyone else, so were they.

All of a sudden Uncle Rick told everyone to grab their things and that they were leaving, but before Isabella could move an alarm started going off and large metal doors closed on all the exits. They were locked in. The computer voice had just said "decontamination" Isabella just knew something bad was about to happen.

Daryl started yelling and swearing and went to lunge at the doctor, but Shane and T-Dog held him off. Uncle Rick was trying to talk to the doctor. The doctor ended up telling them how the building would blow up. Daryl and Shane were standing next to each other and Isabella went to stand with them. Daryl saw the fear in her eyes and picked her up. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I don't want to die. I am scared Bubby."

Hearing those words sparked a new rage in Daryl and he passed his little sister to Shane as he grabbed the liquor bottle nearby and threw it at one of the metal door. "Open the damn door!" he yelled at the doctor.

Shane placed Isabella down close to Aunt Lori and went looking for something to try to help his brother out. He came running back with an axe. T-Dog tossed Daryl another axe and the brothers started taking their anger out on the door. Neither of them wanted to die. They didn't want the group to die either, but it was Isabella that was fueling their anger at the moment. They had both promised to keep her safe, and they both failed once before. They couldn't let her down again.

While her brothers were trying to get through the doors, Isabella was listening to the doctor explain how this was the best option. She knew she didn't want to die. She didn't understand how an adult could think that choosing to give up would ever be the right thing to do.

Shane came down to where the rest of them were at to take a small break and the doctor told him that the doors were built to withstand a rocket launcher. As soon as the doctor said that Isabella shook her head because she knew that that was the wrong thing to say at the moment. Sure enough, Daryl came up about to swing the axe into the doctors head.

Everyone started to panic and Shane and Uncle Rick were able to stop Daryl from killing the doctor. Isabella made her way back over to her brothers. Everyone else was with their families, she wanted to be close to hers. She grabbed Daryl's hand. He looked at her and she could tell that Daryl was scared.

The doctor then said to Uncle Rick, "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." 

Shane looked at Uncle Rick, "What, you really say that after all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive didn't I?" Uncle Rick asked.

Daryl let go of Isabella's hand and started pacing back and forth. She could tell that her brother was thinking about finding a way out of here. He didn't like being inside on a good day, and she knew he hated this situation.

Shane had had enough of all this talk, he went and grabbed a shotgun, cocked it and headed straight for the doctor. Uncle Rick tried to stop him, but Shane just pushed him out of the way. "Open that door or I am going to blow your head off. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Shane yelled at the doctor.

Uncle Rick was trying to talk Shane down and Shane moved the gun and shot a bunch of the computers instead of the doctor.

Isabella could tell that everyone was giving up. She slowly walked up to Dr. Jenner and grabbed his head.

"Git away from him Bells," Daryl ordered her.

Isabella ignored Daryl and looked the doctor in the eye. Daryl, upset that he was being ignored and having no way to help his sister, went back to beating on the door. "Dr. Jenner, yesterday I told you that maybe not all doctors were bad. I still believe that. I don't think you are a bad guy. My daddy he was a bad guy, and you're nothing like him. I think you are scared. It is okay to be scared, but now it's time to be brave. We," Isabella looked around at everyone standing staring at her, "we want a chance to be brave out there. Plus, my other brother is looking for us. I gotta find him. Please, let us have that chance." Then Isabella took the doctor by surprise and hugged him.

Dr. Jenner pulled away from the hug with a tear in his eye, he rolled over to a pinpad and entered a code but before pressing enter he said, "The doors topside are locked down I can't open those." Then he pressed enter and the metal doors lifted up.

Everyone took off running, but Isabella took a second to grab the doctors hand and squeeze it, "Thank you," she said with a small smile on her face. The next thing she knew she knew she was being picked up and carried out of the room. She looked down to see that it was Shane that had grabbed her and she threw her arms around his neck. He carried her to the hallway and put her down. She grabbed her bag from Daryl and they all took off up the stairs.

When they got to the top, Daryl, Shane, T-Dog and Uncle Rick all took turns trying to get out the windows that weren't breaking at all. Suddenly, Carol pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Uncle Rick. It was a grenade that Uncle Rick had come to camp with. Daryl got down and pulled Isabella under him and covered her head with his hands. "Stay down and cover your ears," he told her.

When the window was opened they all took turns getting out of it safely. They were in a hurry to get to the cars before the building exploded. By this time the fear of everything had hit Isabella and she was crying. Daryl reached over and picked her up and threw her in Shane's jeep before heading to his truck. Shane pushed Isabella down just as the building exploded.

When she sat up, Shane tried to help her but all she wanted was Daryl. She felt bad that she was angry with him before all this happened. They could have died and that weighed heavily on her mind. Before Shane said anything she jumped out of the jeep and went running to Daryl's truck.

Daryl saw her coming, and thinking something was wrong, rushed out of the truck. Isabella threw her arms around him while she sobbed. By this time Shane had gotten out and was moving toward his siblings, confusion evident on his face.

Daryl knelt down and wiped the hair and tears from his sister's eyes. "Bells, honey, what's wrong? Ya hurt?"

"No. I….I….I felt bad because I….was angry with ya before this happened. What if something bad happened…"she choked out between sobs.

Daryl and Shane chuckled. "Bells, I know you don't hate me. It's ok to be mad. Nothing bad happened. It's okay. But we gotta move before it's dark and more Walkers come. Who you ridin' with?"

Isabella looked at both her brothers. "Can I ride with you Bubby?"

"That's fine with me," Shane said with a small smile and nod heading back to his jeep.

Daryl held open the driver's side door and Isabella climbed up in it. Daryl got in after her and the caravan took off. Isabella looked through the rearview mirror and saw that Shane was behind them. Looking up at Daryl she asked, "Where we gonna go now?"

"Not sure little bit. We will just trust Uncle Rick for now."

Isabella reached behind the seat and got the blanket out and leaned her head against Daryl's shoulder. "Hey, what ya did with the doctor," Daryl started, "that was really good. You have a way with people Bells. You are good with understandin' them. 'm really proud of ya." He moved his arm around her to pull her into a hug.

Isabella smiled and curled herself up against his chest. It wasn't everyday that Daryl said those words. Maybe she would be okay in this world after all.

"As soon as we find a place, I'll keep my promise. Now rest some. Too much excitement for an 8 year old," Daryl told her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I tried something different this chapter and wrote from a first person pov not sure if it is better or not. Also, this chapter takes place between the end of season 1 and beginning of season 2. There will be one more filler chapter bc this was getting long so I needed to break it into 2. Lemme know if the first person pov is better or not. Thanks!**_

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I couldn't sleep. Every time I shut my eyes all I could see was the building blowing up. I stayed curled up against Daryl's chest though, I knew Daryl wanted me to sleep and if I sat up he would want to know what was wrong; I didn't want him to worry and I didn't really want to talk about it, but I wanted to be close to him.

After a few hours on the road the caravan pulled over. I sat up looking out the front window and saw that we were in the middle of the city. We had pulled over in front of a school building.

"Ya stay here and wait for us to check it out. Lock the door behind me," Daryl told me. I nodded and watched him leave the truck. I really wanted to go with him, afraid that something would happen to him while he went with the others to check out the building. Afraid because Shane was going also. I am afraid that I will loose everyone I love. The CDC blowing up is all I can think of. Just when I was thinking about opening the door and running to my brothers, Shane turned and looked at me with a smile and winked. I swear my brothers have mind reading abilities, but I took a deep breath and reached over and pushed the lock down.

I sat there staring out the window for what felt like forever. When I saw everyone that had gone into the school was coming back out I let out the breath I hadn't realized that I was holding. I reached over and unlocked the door and Daryl pulled it open. "Grab your bag Bells. Get your sleeping bag too. We gonna spend the night here."

I pushed the blanket that I used to cover up with on the ride here back behind the seat and started looking for my bag. I wasn't finding it in the cab of the truck so I hopped out and went around to the back of the truck and climbed up in it. I found my sleeping bag as well as Daryl's and Shane's. I was throwing everything around in the back of the truck bed looking for my bag. I had to find my bag. It was important to me.

"Mmmm…Izzy why you makin' a mess of Daryl's truck?" I heard Shane ask.

"I cain't find my bag anywhere Bubs. It's missin'," I answered him crinkling up my eyebrows.

Shane chuckled and lifted his hand up. He was holding my bag in his hand. "When we left the CDC and Daryl put you in my jeep you had this with you. Ya left it in on the floor of the front seat."

I nearly tackled Shane to the ground when I jumped off the side of the truck and into his arms. Lucky for me, his police training gave him good reflexes. "Thanks Bubs! I cain't lose this bag." I looked up to see a confused look on his face. I wiggled a bit to get him to put me down and unzipped the big part of the bag. Once that part was opened I unzipped the spot that was made for a laptop-not that I ever had one, I just liked bags with this space to store secret things-and pulled out a picture. "This is why I cain't lose it."

Shane took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of the Dixon siblings-all four of us. I was only 4 years old, mom had taken the picture and all 3 boys were smiling. It was probably the only picture that had the four of us in it. "I didn't know you brought this with ya Izzy."

"Yup. I had to, it's my favorite thing. For now it's the only thing I have to 'member Merle," I replied taking back the picture and rubbing my fingers over the faces. The memories that I have when looking at this picture help me remember all the good times I had with my brothers. I may just be eight years old, but I know family is important; and my brothers are my everything.

"Well let's get inside and get us set up for the night," Shane said as he grabbed up the three sleeping bags. I followed behind my brother after putting the picture back in it's safe spot. On the way into the school we caught up to Daryl and I gave him a quick hug, which he returned by pulling me in for a side hug. I knew Daryl wasn't big on hugs in public, but since the Walkers came around, he seemed to be better at it, at least with me.

Once in the building it was decided that the group would all stay in the small cafeteria area together. I found a corner and laid out my sleeping bag leaving Daryl the space right next to the walls. Shane put his stuff on the other side. After I had all my stuff situated I looked around the room and noticed someone was missing. I went in the hallway where Daryl, Uncle Rick, Shane and T-Dog were talking about watch duties and asked them, "Where is Jacqui?"

T-Dog excused himself from the conversation and Uncle Rick looked at him sympathetically. Shane kneeled down to be eye level with me and I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything good, "Izzy, she chose to stay behind at the CDC," he stated.

"Ya mean she chose to die? But why?"

"Don't worry about it none Bells. Go hang out with Sophia and Carl," Daryl said. "The three of you can wander these few halls here," he said while pointing to the three closest hallways, "we cleared them already. Just stay together and yell if you happen to run into any trouble."

I had a bunch of questions about Jacqui and her decision but knew that I should do what Daryl told me to; he had suggested it as a way to get me to stop asking questions. I walked back into the cafeteria and found Carl and Sophia starting a game of go fish. "Hey guys, Daryl said we could go explore some, wanna go?"

Carl nodded and got up. Sophia looked a bit unsure and glanced around the room. "It's okay Soph, Daryl said we could. I promise. I wouldn't go off again without permission. The last time I did it didn't end too well for me," I reassured my friend. It wasn't a lie either. There was no way I wanted a repeat of when I didn't listen back at the quarry. No thank you. The world may be ending, but I knew my brothers meant what they said about followin' the rules.

"If your sure it's okay," Sophia responded.

"Great!" Carl exclaimed, "Let's go!"

The three of us took off for the hallways. We were enjoying looking down the halls and peering into the classrooms. When we would come across rooms or lockers that were unlocked we would check them out for valuable items. In one of the rooms we found some chalk and played a couple games of hangman on the chalkboard. So far we had found 2 backpacks, some blank paper, a handful of markers, a couple of hoodies, and some candy bars. We also found some textbooks but we left them were we found them, we thought Aunt Lori would try to use them to teach us if we brought them back.

When we finished up the third hallway Sophia and I were ready to head back to the group when Carl spoke up, "There's just one more hallway over here, we should check it out."

"Daryl said to stick to these three because they already cleared them. We don't know what is down that one," I told my cousin. I was prayin' that he would listen to me. I didn't want to get into trouble today. I also didn't understand why I needed to tell him to follow the rules, he is four years older than me, he should know better than to run off.

"Yeah, I'm just goin' to head back," Sophia said.

"Well, I am gonna check it out. I can help dad, Uncle Daryl and Uncle Shane out. I can clear this hallway," Carl said and turned to head down the last hallway.

I watched Sophia head back towards the group and then I turned to watch Carl head the opposite direction. I didn't know who to follow or what the right thing to do was. I knew I wasn't supposed to go down the last hallway, but Daryl had told me to stay together. I knew I couldn't leave Carl alone, as I said a silent prayer that Daryl and Shane would understand. I took off after my cousin.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

I was finishin' tyin' up the doors that we had come in the school through. If we had to get out quickly anyone of us could cut them open, but they would hold from other people trying to get into the building.

I headed back to the cafeteria and spotted Sophia so I looked around for Bells. I wanted to see how explorin' went. I knew she was feelin' restless not being able to do much. She is a lot like me and likes to be outside. After lookin' around the cafeteria, the kitchen area and down the first two hallways I still couldn't find her, so I went over to Shane, "hey bro, ya seen Bells?"

"Nah man, don't think she's back yet," Shane told me.

I just nodded at what he said and turned around to head towards Sophia. "Hey Sophia, ya know where Bella is?" I asked the girl that was quickly becoming my sister's best friend.

Sophia glanced nervously at her mom which made me tense up. Isabella was up to something again. "Sophia, tell him what you know. Go on now," Carol told her daughter.

"Carl wanted to check out that fourth hallway. Bella told him not to, but he was gonna do it by himself. She stayed with him so he wasn't alone," Sophia explained to me. I was furious.

I mumbled out a thanks and turned to take off when I bumped into Shane. "What's up?" he asked.

"Guess Carl decided to explore past the three hallways and Bells stayed with him so he wasn't alone. I am gonna go get them."

"I'll come with you," Shane stated and moved out of the way so that I could take the lead.

"Suit yourself," I replied and took off. My anger was getting the best of me. "I cain't believe that she would do something I told her not to do. Thought she learned her lesson after that stunt at the quarry."

Shane grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Listen Daryl, I get that you're angry, but she did the right thing by stayin' with Carl. We both know that he was gonna do it no matter what."

I was standing there biting my nail. I knew what he was saying was true. Carl was forever testing and pushing his boundaries. "She should have come back with Sophia and told me though," I told Shane.

"I get that bro, but she made a call. Just don't get too mad at her because of this."

"I ain't," I reassured my older brother. We didn't always get along, hell, we rarely got along, but it was nice having him here to help with Bells. All of a sudden we heard screaming and my blood ran cold. "That's Isabella!" I shouted and took off towards the source of the scream.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I couldn't believe that I had followed Carl. Now we are in a classroom that had two Walkers in it. Carl wanted to help clear the hallway but he didn't even have a weapon with him. We had got the Walkers trapped in the closet but couldn't get the door shut.

"HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping anyone would hear us. I don't care if my brother's whip me everyday for not listening, I just want to live through this experience so that _they_ could kill me. "HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPP!"

"Stop screaming you could be calling other Walkers to come!" Carl yelled at me.

"Are you serious? This was your idea and you didn't even bring a weapon. How stupid are you Carl? If I get bit, I am going to bite you." We were both pushing against the closet door trying to get it to shut. I took a deep breath, convinced no one could hear us. I didn't want to die so I was going to have to figure something out because it was clear that Carl was useless.

"Carl, I got my pocket knife. Hold the door and I'll try to stab one in the face. Maybe then we can shut the door," I explained my idea to my cousin.

"Ya think you can Bella?" Carl asked me.

I hesitated for a minute before replying, "Honestly, I am scared but I want to see my brothers again so unless you have a better idea this is what we are doin'." I went and got a chair and pulled it close to the door. "Make sure you keep pushin' on the door," I reminded my cousin.

I took a deep breath and climbed onto the chair. The walker that was at the front was clawing at me. "Be careful Bella," Carl warned me. Did he think I wanted to get hurt? We were in this mess because of him.

I reached up and shoved my knife into the Walkers eye socket. I could feel the squish of the knife in the skull and I turned to puke just as I heard Daryl's voice yell, "GET DOWN!" The next thing I knew arms were grabbing me and pulling me to the side. I screamed out afraid it was the Walker. Then I heard, "I got you Izzy," and realized it was Shane. I looked up in time to see Daryl stab the other Walker.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

I nearly had a heart attack when we got to the room and I saw Bells on a chair leaning over a Walker puking down the wall.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed at her as I ran towards her with my knife out. She didn't move, but Shane grabbed her and pulled her to the side. I stabbed the Walker in the head and then immediately went to Bells. "Are you okay? Bit? Scratched?" I asked her as I pulled her away from Shane, looking her over. She seemed fine. She was shaking like a leaf though and looked like she might cry.

"Stop right there!" I yelled at Carl who was tryin' to sneak out of the room. "Not so fast. What didn't you two understand about not goin' anywhere other than the first three hallways?" I knew it was Carl's idea, but I wanted to see what they would say.

Bells was glarin' at Carl. Carl opened his mouth but nothin' came out. "Shane why don't ya take him back to his dad and see if he can get the story outta him," I suggested to Shane.

"Yeah, I can do that," Shane answered. He reached down and gave Bells a hug.

After Shane and Carl had left the room I went and got my knife and Bells' knife outta the Walkers. I wiped them off on the carpet and walked back up to the front of the classroom and sat on the desk. I noticed that Bells was watchin' me but avoidin' makin' eye contact.

I gave it a couple minutes and then I said, "Hey Bells, come sit with me."

I watched as she slowly walked towards me. When she sat next to me I bumped my shoulder into hers. "Whose idea was this?" I asked her.

"Carl was tryin' to help you guys clear this hallway. I told him not too but he didn't listen. I figured that I should stay with him like you said, but didn't know he didn't bring a weapon. 'm sorry. I am REALLY REALLY sorry Bubby. I know I shouldn't have come down here but I couldn't leave him…"

I cut her off. She was going a thousand miles a minute and on the verge of crying. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "Listen to me kid, ya ain't in trouble. Yeah, I wish you would have come back with Sophia and told someone what Carl was up too, but ya did good stayin' with him."

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I was shocked to hear Daryl say that. I was positive he was going to be angry with me for not listening again. "I'm sorry I puked," I looked up at him and said.

"Why on Earth are ya apologizin' for that Bells?"

"Don't that mean, I ain't brave enough?"

"Nah, it just means you ain't use to stabbing things. And that's a good thing. How about we get back to the group. We can see if Carl told anybody about what he chose to do yet?" With that said Daryl stood up off the desk.

"Bubby?"

"Yeah, lil' bit," he answered.

"Can I have a piggy back ride back to the group please?" I asked.

Daryl did that half mouth grin he does and turned around with his back towards me, "hop on sis!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Isabella's POV**_

I jumped on my brother's back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thanks Bubby, I don't feel all that good," I told Daryl. I laid my head on his shoulder. I was still shaking and feeling sick from stabbing that Walker in the face.

When we got close to the cafeteria I saw Shane standing outside the room along with Uncle Rick, Aunt Lori and Carl. I jumped down off of Daryl's back and just stood where I was at. I was too nervous to go over to them; just because Daryl wasn't mad at me didn't mean that the rest of them wouldn't be.

"Come here Izzy," Shane called out to me and Daryl nudged me in that direction. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground. I slowly walked towards him looking at Carl trying to get any hint of what they talked about already. Carl wasn't looking at me though, and Uncle Rick and Aunt Lori were still lecturing him so I was guessing they had the full story of what happened.

I got to Shane and stood in front of him but wouldn't look anywhere but at my feet and I suddenly found the loose strings on my pants very interesting. I hate disappointing my brothers and I really didn't want to see that look in his eyes right now. I didn't know how he was going to react and the fear of him being disappointed in me was too great.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

I had called Izzy to come over to me so that I could talk to her about what happened when her and Carl were in that room, but by her reaction I could tell that she thought she was in trouble. She refused to make eye contact with me at all and she was fidgeting.

"Stay right here for a sec, Iz," I told her and walked over to Daryl, who was just about to enter the cafeteria, probably to sit down. My brother had been busy since before we left the CDC and was tired, but I needed to know what happened between the two of them.

"Why is Izzy acting like she's in trouble? Ya yell at her or something?" I asked him.

"Nah man, I told her she ain't in trouble. She was worried that pukin' meant she wasn't brave. I think she's worried you're mad at her. I told her she did right by Carl; stayin' with him."

"'k man. Get some rest. I'm gonna take first watch. There are some chips and a couple cans of fruit in there. Oh, and the kids brought some candy back." I told Daryl as he headed off into the cafeteria and I turned my focus back on Izzy.

"Izzy, come with me," I called out to her as I walked to the other end of the hallway. I sat down on the chair that we had set up to use when keeping watch. I wanted to get her away from Rick, Lori, and Carl; the conversation I wanted to have with my sister was much different than what they were having.

Izzy was taking her time coming over to me, but I guess from her point of view she was thinkin' she was walkin' to her doom. I couldn't help but to chuckle at that thought. It really was hard to remember that she was only eight years old sometimes.

"Why ya laughin' Bubs?" I heard Izzy ask.

"I'm laughin' at you," I told her. She looked at me strangely. "Ya walkin' so slowly, it's like ya think ya walkin' to your death or somethin'. Ya think ya in trouble?" I asked her, not wanting to waste time.

"Dunno, am I?"

"No, Izzy, ya not in any trouble," I said shaking my head. "I just want to make sure ya okay with what happened," I told her.

"I'm fine. Mad that Carl didn't listen, but we got outta there so…" Izzy trailed off and sat down on my lap, burying her head in my shoulder.

I knew she needed to be close to me since she thought she was in trouble; she's always needed that closeness. I suspected there was more to it right now but I wasn't going to push her. We sat there in silence until I noticed her breathing even out, meaning she was asleep. I carefully stood up while holding onto her and went into the cafeteria and laid her on her sleeping bag. I was thankful that Daryl was still asleep as were the rest of the group. Everyone needed some serious sleep. I only had a few more hours till I would need to wake my brother for the next watch.

I went back to my chair and started to think about how to help train Izzy in self defense and gun use. We needed to find her a better knife. She had demonstrated that she was capable and I was honestly proud of her. She was truly a Dixon.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

I jolted awake when I felt a hand on my foot. I sat up, looked around and noticed that Shane was the one touching me. He mouthed the word "watch" to me and I nodded back at him.

As I took a moment to wake up I noticed that Bells was tossin', turnin', and mumblin' in her sleep. When I got out to the hallway I looked at Shane, "She been doin' that for long?" I asked him while lightin' a cigarette.

"She fell asleep on me and was fine, but she started doing that about 20 minutes after I laid her down in there. Ya alright? I'm headin' to bed," Shane told me.

I nodded my head as I started thinkin'. I had an idea of what was givin' my sister nightmares but I didn't know how to help her. Before the world went to shit I would have told her I could keep the monsters away, but now that was not a promise I was willin' to make to her. I knew I would try everythin' to keep them away, but I didn't want to promise somethin' I didn't know that I could keep. I didn't lie to Bells ever. I wasn't gonna start now.

After I was done with my smoke I decided to wake Bells up. It wasn't like she was gettin' any actual rest. Besides I needed to know what had her worked up and I figured she would feel better if she talked about whatever it was that was botherin' her. I got up from the chair and walked to where she was layin'. I gently nudged her till she sat up. I motioned with my head to the hallway, and walked away. Within a couple minutes she came out rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong Bubby?" she asked me.

"What ya dreamin' about? Ya tossin' and turnin' like crazy so don't tell me it's nothin'." I sat on the floor with my back against the wall and motioned to the spot next to me. She sat down and I put my arm around her and pulled her in. "Come on lil' bit, talk to me. We used to be close."

"We still are Bubby. It's just...," she trailed off.

"Ya can tell me anythin', and I cain't' help if ya don't tell me," I reasoned with her.

She huffed and rolled her eyes but then she said, "Every time I close my eyes I see the building blow up. I keep thinking about how I could loose you or Bubs and…" Bells trailed off. Something else was buggin' her. I remembered the look she had in her eyes back at the CDC last night at dinner she had that look in her eyes again.

"What was ya thinkin' about last night at dinner? When ya zoned out?"

She sat up away from me and started messin' with her shoelaces. I didn't want to push her too much but I could tell that there was somethin' weighin' on her mind.

Barely above a whisper I heard her say, "If I tell ya, ya have to promise not to get mad."

I nodded slightly as I chewed my lip. "Well," Bells began, "When the doctor was talkin' about his friends 'optin' out' I was thinkin' that if I lost you and Bubs, I wouldn't really want to live anymore, either. I don't think I could live without you guys. Not havin' Merle is hard enough. And thinkin' that way scares me. But then Bubs said Jacqui chose to stay behind at the CDC. I feel like it's wrong to feel that way, but I cain't help but feel that way."

I looked at my baby sister; a kid I had practically raised myself and couldn't imagine what it must be like to be 8 years old and feel like suicide was the answer. Even when dad would beat me, I never thought about wishin' I was dead. I took a deep breath. I was angry, but not at her; more like angry that the world turned to shit and she had to deal with it.

"Bells, Shane and I are goin' to do everythin' we can to protect you and stay with you. I cain't promise nothin' bad will happen because I that's not a promise I could keep. Ya know I don't make promises that I cain't keep. I do need a promise from you though," I told her.

She looked up at me with a questioning look in her eyes. I lifted her chin up so that I could keep eye contact with her, "I need ya to promise me that if ya start thinkin' about that again, at all, that ya will come talk to me or Bubs."

Bells started to protest and I knew what she was going to say so I cut her off, "I know that ya didn't tell him, I'll talk to him in the mornin' 'bout it. I really need that promise Isabella Elizabeth. Ya won't be in any trouble."

There was a moment or two of complete silence and I could tell that she was honestly thinkin' about what to do. Finally she slid back up next to me and grabbed my pinky with her pinky and said, "Pinky promise Bubby."

 _ **Shane's POV**_

I woke up as soon as the light started coming in the windows. I had Andrea laying with her arms around me and her head on my chest. I sighed and didn't really want to move but knew I needed to start planning on where we were going to go next. I carefully moved myself out from underneath her, stood up and stretched. I looked around and noticed that Rick was already up. It also appeared that Izzy and Daryl had stayed out in the hall all night.

I walked out in the hallway and saw Rick talking to Daryl, who had Izzy asleep on his shoulder. I headed over to them. As I got closer Daryl moved Izzy so that her head was laying on Rick's shoulder instead and he stood up and came towards me.

"I gotta talk to ya," he said. I nodded at him and followed as he started walking to check the doors again. "Last night Bells and I were talkin'. She can't get the CDC blowing up outta her head. That's what the nightmare's are," he told me. "She's also afraid of livin' without us. That doctor talkin' about people optin' out got her thinkin' about it. I told her to come talk to me or you if she thought about it anymore. Just wanted to let ya know," he informed me.

I crossed my arms and looked at him, "The nightmares make sense, no little kid should have to see that. She'll get past it with time. She told you she was thinkin' about killin' herself though?" I questioned him.

"She said she didn't think she could live without us."

I rubbed my hand over my face. "Okay, well, we will just keep an eye on her. 'Bout time to get everyone up and get movin' anyways."

I walked away from Daryl and towards Rick. I reached down and nudged Izzy awake. "Good mornin' Bella Bug. Go pack your stuff up. 'kay?"

As Izzy sleepily walked away I reached down and helped Rick stand up. "What's the plan, brother? Where we headed now?"

"Guess we should go check out Fort Benning like you wanted. We are gonna need to save fuel. Maybe leave a few of the cars behind, pack people together in fewer vehicles," Rick told me.

I nodded my head at him and headed towards the cafeteria to pack up my stuff. We needed to get on the road soon. I wanted to find someplace safe.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Isabella's POV**_

We were packing up all our stuff from the cafeteria. It was decided that we were going to head towards Fort Benning to see if we could find some place safe to stay. Something about the Army bein' there.

Uncle Rick was on the roof of the school tryin' to reach a friend on the walkie-talkies. It was someone he met after wakin' up in the hospital who helped him get back to Aunt Lori and Carl. He was hopin' his friend would have met up with us already.

I was tired of being inside and there was nothin' left to do in here anyways, so I walked outside to the cars. Daryl had Merle's bike out of the back of the truck and was goin' through everything in the truck. I went over to him, "Whatcha' doin' Bubby?" I asked.

"We have to leave the truck behind. I'm gettin' what we need outta it," he answered while still goin' through things in the bed of the truck.

"Why we gotta leave the truck? I love this truck," I whined. I really did love this truck. Daryl had had it for as long as I could remember. I always rode around with him and he even let me help him work on the truck.

"To save gas. You should look around in 'ere and see if there's anythin' ya want outta it," he told me.

I hopped up into the truck and looked around. The only thing that I really wanted, besides the whole truck itself, was the blanket. I reached behind the seat and pulled it out and covered myself with it while I sat and looked around the inside of the truck.

Daryl chuckled and shook his head, "That's always been your blanket so I guess ya should take it with ya."

I got out of the truck and pushed the blanket into my bag. I looked to where Shane's jeep was but he was cleaning it out too. "Are we leavin' the jeep too?" I asked Daryl.

"Yeah, and T's van. Like I said, we gotta save gas. It ain't like ya can go down the street to a gas station and fill up anymore. Just put your bag in the back of Uncle Rick's car."

"So…can I ride on the motorcycle with ya Bubby, please?" I asked Daryl.

"Nah, ride in the RV with Bubs," he told me. I started to pout. He stopped what he was doin' and looked up at me. "Look, lil' bit, ya didn't sleep much last night. Ya really want to fall off the bike while it's movin'? Just ride in the RV it's the safer option for now and I'll let ya ride with me later."

I started to walk towards Bubs, I was going to ask him if I could ride on the motorcycle, when all of a sudden, Bubby yelled out to me, "And don't go askin' him if ya can ride with me." I turned around, my mouth slightly open. "He and I discussed this already. The RV is where you will be for now," he said and then went back to work packin' up his stuff. I just stood there and shook my head. I swear my brothers had mind readin' abilities. I stomped off to put my stuff in the back of Uncle Rick's car.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

We were finishin' the last bit of rearrangin' before getting on the road. Rick, Lori, Carol, Carl and Sophia were gonna to be in one car. Daryl was on the bike. Dale, Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, Izzy and I were gonna be in the RV. I knew Izzy wanted to ride with Daryl but it was safer for her in the RV, that wasn't stoppin' her from sitting on the curb lookin' like we just took a puppy away.

Daryl rolled up on the bike next to me and saw that I was watchin' Izzy. "She'll be fine ya know," he told me.

"I know man, just hate seein' her so upset is all. It's not like there's a lot left for her to be happy about," I told him. I was tryin' to come up with ideas to entertain her as well as Carl and Sophia. Didn't seem fair that they had to deal with all this shit. Izzy had had a rough go of it before the Walkers, I really just wanted her to catch a break some way.

Just then Dale called out sayin' it was time to load up. I looked at Izzy, "Hey Isabella, time to go, come on!" I knew that she was not going to make this easy. Sure enough she stomped her feet towards us. When she got next to me and Daryl she stopped and gave Daryl a pathetic pleadin' look, with her bottom lip hanging out and everythin'. He just looked back at her and said, "Git on in the RV and listen to Bubs. You'll have fun in there." Then he leaned over and kissed her on her head.

"No I won't," Izzy replied and sulked her way into the RV.

Daryl always was more like a father figure to Izzy than a brother. She always listened to Daryl. I respected him for that. I had left him to do it. I couldn't handle Izzy in the same way he could. Her being upset with me really bugged me.

I turned to Daryl, "I got a new idea, how about I ride the bike and you can ride in the RV with her?"

Daryl just shook his head at me and drove the bike in front of the RV as I climbed into it.

Once we were on the road I sat next to Izzy on the couch. She was tryin' to look out the window and watch Daryl. "Bella Bug ya plan on being mad the whole trip," I asked her as I nudged her shoulder. "I know you would rather be out there with Daryl but it's better that you are in here for now."

She looked up at me and sighed. "I'm not mad. I just don't like being inside. Nothin' to do in here." She l

"What exactly would ya be doin' on the bike?"

"Well, nothin', but it wouldn't feel like I was stuck inside either."

"How about you come sit with me at the table and help me clean the guns?" I suggested to her. Merle, Daryl, and I had taught Izzy about cleaning and caring for weapons when she was little. She had always helped Merle and Daryl clean theirs after they went huntin'. She had shot with Rick and I a couple of times, not a whole lot; however, I knew she could clean them without any accidents happenin'.

She looked at me, "Bubs, ya know I love ya too. I want to be out there, but not because I don't want to be with you. Your my big brother, I'll always love ya." With that said, she reached up and gave me a big hug.

She went to the table and sat down while I grabbed the bag of guns. Then I sat down next to her and we started to make sure that all the guns were clean and in good workin' order.

While we were sittin' there workin' on the guns, Andrea joined us at the table.

"It looks complicated," Andrea said while looking at both Izzy and I.

I was getting' ready to offer to help her clean her gun, when Izzy said, "Get the gun ya had the other day, I'm sure Shane would love to teach ya." She had the biggest grin on her face when she said it too.

I saw Andrea blush and I felt a little bad for her, but knew that Izzy was doin' this all in good fun. Plus, it was kinda cute to see Andrea blush. I liked watchin' the two of them interact. If anythin' was goin' to happen between me and Andrea, she needed to be able to get along with Izzy. I had let girls come before Izzy in the past and with the world the way it was now, I wasn't willin' to let that happen again.

I reached down into the bag and grabbed Andrea's gun outta the bag. I looked it over and then said, "Oh yeah, that's a sweet piece."

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I liked seein' Andrea and Shane flirt. It was cute. I didn't really get to spend time with any of Shane's girlfriends before this, but so far I really liked her. I was hopin' that they would work out.

Shane was talkin' to Andrea about her gun when I heard Dale say, "Oh, geez!"

Shane got up and walked up to the front seats to look out the window and I followed him. It was another traffic jam, except unlike the night we left the trailer, there were no other people around this time-just cars stuck everywhere.

I heard the motorcycle and then saw that Daryl had pulled up next to Dale's window, Dale leaned out and asked him if he saw a way through the mess and Daryl must have said yes because we slowly started goin' again. I wasn't sure of what Daryl said though because Shane made me go sit back down again. I got into the seat and pressed my face against the window to watch as we tried to make our way through.

It was a little scary to see all the cars left the way they were. Some were upside down, some had doors wide open and the really creepy ones had dead people in them-and not the dead people who try to eat you, just plain dead ones.

I was very wrapped up in watchin' what was goin' on, so when somethin' went wrong with the RV and made a loud sound, I screamed. Shane looked at me, so I said, "Sorry it scared me," and shrugged my shoulders.

Everyone got out of their cars and I was so happy for it. I ran to Daryl and gave him a hug. He ruffled my hair and asked me if I behaved. I nodded my head, but I wasn't sure why that was always his first question to ask me. I didn't think that I was a bad kid.

The adults in the group decided that we could look around in the cars to find things we might need. I knew that Dale was hoping to find the part that the RV needed on one of these other cars, but Daryl said we could find all sorts of things, like food, water, and maybe even clothes.

"Hey Bubby, can I look with you?" I asked Daryl. He and I had that conversation last night, but we haven't really talked today and I was worried that he was upset with me for what I had told him. I just wanted to spend some time with him.

"Nah, go lookin' with Sophia. But stick with her no matter what. You run into trouble you yell, but don't leave her, ya got me?" He asked.

"Yes sir," I replied, slightly unhappy I couldn't hang out with him, but I went to go get Sophia so that we could start lookin' for goodies.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

I had watched Izzy and Daryl's interaction and couldn't help but shake my head. I figured Izzy just needed some time with Daryl, but either he didn't realize it or he didn't want it. I would have to talk to him about it later. I could see that right now he was helping T siphon gas and was scavengin' so I wouldn't bother him with it.

I grabbed a gun and walked with Glenn while he was findin' the hose for the RV. I didn't like bein' out in the open at all. It just didn't seem safe.

While Glenn was gettin' a hose off a semi I noticed that there was a water truck in front of me. I took a chance and opened the side door. I couldn't believe what I saw. The truck held huge jugs of water.

"Glenn, were we short on water?" I asked the man I was partnered up with at the moment. While waitin' for him to reply, I popped the top off of one of the jugs and let the water wash over me. It wasn't cold, but it was water on a hot day. We had been rationin' the water we had so it felt good to just stand there with my mouth open and let it run into it.

Glenn called out to me to save him some. "It's like being baptized man!" I exclaimed. I was hopin' to be able to let the kids play in some of the water. It would be a good distraction and they had to be just as hot as the rest of us. Besides it would be sorta like playin' in a sprinkler or kiddie pool-somethin' they wouldn't be able to do anytime soon.

After a few moments of just standin' in the water Rick rushed by whisperin' for everyone to get down and under the cars. I rushed over to Glenn and grabbed him. We quickly moved and got under the truck.

I could see what looked like hundreds of Walkers coming at us. I hadn't seen Andrea and I could only hope she was safe. More importantly though I was worried about my siblings. I figured that Daryl could take care of himself, but I knew Izzy was with Sophia. If they had not stayed near an adult they might not even know to get under a car. While I lay under that truck with Glenn, all I could do was pray that Izzy would be alright.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

Sophia and I had found some fun girly clothes and some makeup. We were going to find her mom and show her the makeup when all of a sudden I heard Uncle Rick whisper-yellin' at us to get down and get under the cars.

I looked behind him and saw what looked like thousands of Walkers and I immediately dropped to the ground and pulled Sophia with me. We squeezed underneath a car and held hands. I really wanted my brothers right now, but I knew that there was no way I could get to them. So I took a deep breath and put my hand over my mouth so that no sounds could come out.

We laid there for what seemed like hours. All of a sudden it seemed to stop. I was gonna wait there until an adult came and got us, but Sophia started to get out from underneath the car when a Walker saw her and started comin' for us.

We rolled out the other side of the car and saw that the Walker was followin' us. Sophia started to go down the hill on the side of the road so I yelled out, "Help! We're goin' into the woods," and followed right after her. Daryl had said to stay with her and I couldn't stop because then the Walker would get me. I was hopin' that the Walker would be much slower than we were.

Sophia and I kept runnin' into the woods, every time I looked behind me the Walker was still there. I had my pocket knife with me, but without somethin' to climb on there was no way that I could stab him in the face, so I just kept on runnin'.

We made it into an open space when Sophia tripped. Then all of a sudden Uncle Rick was there. He helped Sophia up and picked her up. She tried reachin' for his gun, but Uncle Rick said that shootin' it would draw more Walkers to us. Sophia was really freaked out, so Uncle Rick picked her up and started carryin' her. "Bella follow me," he whispered to me. I just nodded my head and followed quickly behind him.

He lead us to a little swamp area and he lifted me up and carried me over to a cave like area underneath a tree. Then he went back and carried Sophia to the same space. "Hide in there," he told us.

Sophia started to cry, "No, no don't leave us please."

"Uncle Rick, I'm scared," I added, not likin' how I sounded, but it was the truth.

Uncle Rick bent down to be eye level with us, "Listen, they don't get winded, I do. I can only deal with them one at a time, I wouldn't be able to protect you two. This is how all of us survive, you understand?" he asked us.

Both Sophia and I shook our heads yes. I did understand, but it didn't change how scared I was. Both Sophia and I were crying. Uncle Rick gave Sophia a hug, and then he reached down and picked me up. "Half-pint, it's gonna be ok. I promise," he said to me then kissed my temple before putting me back down and tellin' us to go ahead and get hidden.

"If I don't make it back, head back to the highway, back to the others. Just go the way we came, keep the sun on your left shoulder," Uncle Rick told us before he started to yell at the Walkers.

I wanted to know why he wouldn't make it back. What would stop him from coming back?

Uncle Rick got the Walkers to follow him out of the swamp.

He hadn't been gone very long before Sophia started pullin' at my hand. I wanted to wait, I knew that Uncle Rick would come back for us, but I also knew that Daryl had told me not to leave Sophia's side. I needed for Daryl to know that I was brave; that what I had told him didn't make me weak. I sighed, "okay, 'member we gotta keep the sun over our left shoulder."

We had been walkin' for a bit when all of a sudden Sophia took off runnin' in the opposite direction. I didn't know what she had seen or what had spooked her, but I took off runnin' after her.

After a few minutes I couldn't see her anymore. I knew that I was lost. I decided that I would start marking trees to help someone find me or at least so I knew if I was walkin' in circles. I pulled out my pocket knife and started scratching the letter "I" into every tree I passed.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

I had helped T out and covered him with a Walker body and got under one myself. After the lot of them passed I got out from under the one and helped T sit up. That's when I heard Bella yell and I dropped what I was doin' and rushed to the guard rail where everyone else was.

I found my brother, "What the hell happened man?"

"I am not sure. I heard her yell, I know Rick took off after her. She was stickin' with Sophia. I'm sure he'll bring them back," my brother told me.

I wasn't feeling convinced. I would rather be out there lookin' for her myself. I shoulda let her stay with me. I had failed her again.

It felt like hours were passin' waitin' for Rick to show back up. Shane kept glancin' at me as I was pacin' back and forth but there was no way I could sit still right now.

When Rick made his way back up the hill he was alone. I pounced on him, "Where the hell is Bells at?" I growled at him. I was furious he hadn't come back with her or Sophia.

Rick looked at me, then he looked to Shane, Lori, and Carol. "They aren't back here?" he asked.

"Nah, man. We thought you were bringin' them back," I answered him, loosin' a bit of the anger. I could see he truly thought they would be here waitn' on him. I knew that he wouldn't do anythin' to put Bells in danger; he truly was her uncle and loved her almost as much as me and Shane.

"I need you, Shane, and Glenn to follow me," Rick said and then he turned around and made his way back down the hill, returning to the woods.

I shared a look with my brother as we both followed after Rick. As I made my way down the hill I said, "Hang in there lil' bit, we're comin' for ya."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Daryl's POV**_

We followed Rick to the place he left the girls at. Lookin' around the area I glanced back at Rick and asked, "Ya sure this is the spot?" It was in water so there was no way I could track anythin'. It also seemed an odd place to leave two little girls at.

"I left them right here," Rick said. "I took the Walkers away off in that direction up the creek," he continued, pointin' in the opposite direction of where we came from.

"Without a paddle, which is where we've landed," I scoffed at him making my way back to Shane and Glenn. I regretted tellin' Bells to stay with Sophia; she would have waited here if it was her choice. Merle and I had always told her, when she'd go huntin' with us, if she got lost in the woods to stay put and we'd find her.

"They were gone by the time I got back here. I figured they just took off and ran back to the group. I told them to go that way," Rick said while pointing in the direction we came from, "and keep the sun over their left shoulders."

"Assuming Sophia knows her left from her right!" Shane yelled at Rick.

"Bro, Bells is with her, and SHE knows her left from her right!" I yelled at him gettin' in his face. "How about ya step off to the side 'cause ya messin' up the trail!" I ordered him. I knew that he was just as concerned as I was but his complain' was just makin' me angrier.

"Man, we wouldn't have to even worry about Izzy right now if ya would have just let her hang out with you. But no, couldn't be bothered to have your little sister around. Ya sent her off with Sophia!" Shane yelled back at me. Then he got up in my face and pushed a finger in my chest, "All she wanted was to spend time with you, Daryl. If ya wouldn't have pushed her away she would have been with YOU when the herd came through and not with Sophia runnin' around the woods. I don't even know why she likes spendin' time with you. This is all on you _bro_!" he sneered back at me.

"Calm down you two, this isn't going to help Sophia or Bella out and it's gonna attract more Walkers," Rick said as he stepped in between Shane and me.

I knew Rick was right, but I really wanted to punch Shane. What Shane said hit a nerve. I was already mad at myself, having my big brother blame this on me just made it worse. I agreed with Shane, why did Bells like spendin' time with me? I just kept failin' her. If anythin' happened to Bells I would never forgive myself. I didn't know how, but I had to find her and make this up to her. I started lookin' around seein' if I could find anythin' to track. "I got clear prints right here. They did what ya said and headed back to the highway. Let's spread out."

Shane reached down and helped me out of the water and said, "Let's go, they could have already made their way back." He looked me in the eyes and said, "Hey we ARE gonna find her. She's probably hidin' in a bush somewhere."

I just nodded slightly at his remark and kept trackin'. We followed their tracks for about 10 minutes but then I noticed some trouble. The tracks veered away from the direction of the highway. I told Shane, Rick and Glenn as much.

"Why would they do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe they saw somethin' that spooked 'em, made 'em run off? Like a Walker?" Shane suggested lookin' at me with a worried look in his eyes.

I chewed my lip as I shook my head no, "I don't see any other footprints, besides theirs."

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked lookin' to Rick and then to me. I could see there were tears formin' in his eyes. He was feelin' everythin' I was at the moment.

Rick said, "No, it'll be better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway, people are going to start panicking. Let 'em know we are on the trial and doin' everything we can. Most importantly keep everybody calm."

"You really want me to babysit some adults while my little sister is lost out here!" Shane exclaimed.

I stood up and pulled him a little of to the side. "Shane, ya cain't track for shit man. Go back. I will keep lookin' for her. 'sides if she gets back to the highway she'll want to see one of us. I promise bro, I'm gonna find her."

We walked back to Glenn and Rick. "Ok, I'll keep 'em busy scavengin' cars and think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied," Shane said and then turned around and stomped off in the direction of the highway with Glenn on his heels.

I watched them walk away and then I turned my attention back to the task at hand. I motioned to Rick to follow me and we started following the girl's tracks again.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

The entire walk back to the highway I couldn't help but replay the words I said to Daryl over in my head. I didn't really mean them, I was just worried about Izzy. I knew that if anyone could find her it'd be Daryl. I would have to apologize to him at some point. It wasn't like I had any room to talk about being a good big brother: Daryl and I never got along, and Izzy and I were only close now, because the world was comin' to an end. Truth was I was jealous of the relationship Izzy and Daryl had.

When we got back to the highway Carol was there waitin'. I explained that Daryl and Rick were still on the trail and then I stalked off, leavin' Glenn to answer any other questions. I got a drink of water and then called everyone over. "We need to move these cars outta the way so that when they come back with the girls we have a clear path to move on. Also, we should use the time to go through things and find food, water, and clothes."

After about an hour or so of moving cars around, everyone decided to break off and eat something while restin' a bit. I needed to stay busy or I would drive myself, and possibly everyone else, crazy with my worry. I decided to try to get one of the cars workin'. I knew Izzy hated to be in the RV, so this way she would have some place else to ride when Daryl found her.

While I was workin' on the car, all of a sudden I heard Carl yellin', "Uncle Shane! Uncle Shane!" I raised my head so fast to see what was wrong, that I hit it on the hood of the car. When Carl finally got in front of me, he looked fine. In fact, he looked happy. He was holdin' a tarp of some kind. "Uncle Shane, I found something cool," he said to me just as Lori was walkin' up. She had heard his screams too, and just like me assumed somethin' was wrong.

Carl rolled out the tarp and exclaimed, "Uncle Shane check it out! It's an arsenal!"

I looked down at what he had found. It was a pretty good assortment of blades. "That's cool bud," I told him. Truth was, I couldn't get anymore excited for him at the moment. "Go give them to Dale."

"Check this one out, Whoa cool, it's a hatchet," I heard Carl say.

"Careful don't play with that," Lori told him.

"This is really sharp!" Carl yelled out, while swinging the hatchet around.

"What did I just say?" Lori scolded him.

"Can I keep one?"

"Are you crazy?" Lori asked him while takin' the hatchet away from him.

"Uncle Shane, Uncle Shane, tell her to let me keep one," Carl pleaded with me.

My nephew was startin' to wear on my nerves. This kid never listened to his mom or dad. Never. If it had been Izzy that found those blades, I knew we still wouldn't have been discussin' this because she would have taken them to Dale like I said. "Hey man, go give them all to Dale now! Go!" I yelled at him.

Carl glared at me, but followed my directions. As soon as Carl was outta ear shot, Lori turned, looked at me, and asked, "What was that?"

I slammed the hood of the car and looked at her. "You know you are incredible!" I scoffed at her. "He doesn't listen to a thing a single adult tells him. He nearly got Izzy killed at the school last night and you are upset with me for raisin' my voice at him. If you and Rick would ever make him follow directions, I wouldn't have to yell at him."

"You yellin' at him crushed him. He looks up to you," she told me.

"He'll be fine. Hell, Merle, Daryl and I do more than yell at Izzy from time to time when she ain't listenin' and the girl still looks up to all of us. It's called parentin'. You and Rick should give it a try at some point!" I yelled at her and then stormed away. I couldn't take much more of her right now.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

Rick and I had been followin' the tracks for a while now. "The tracks are gone," Rick said to me.

"Nah, they're faint, but they ain't gone," I told him. "They came through here," I said as I pointed through a set of trees and kept followin' the tracks.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything besides dirt and grass."

"Ya want a lesson in trackin' or you want to find Sophia and my sister and get our ass off that interstate?" I asked him.

We walked for a bit longer before I noticed that the tracks separated. I couldn't tell which ones were Sophia's and which were Bells'. I wanted to find both girls but if I had to pick, I would pick Bells, and I didn't feel any shame over that choice at all.

Before I had to make a choice, we heard, and spotted a Walker. I motioned to Rick to go around in front to distract the Walker, and while he did, I shot a bolt clean through the head. "Sophia! Bells!" I yelled out, hoping that maybe they had hidden from the ugly fucker I had just taken down. "Isabella come on out!"

I noticed that Rick had put on a pair of gloves and was inspectin' the Walker's body. I guess his cop instincts were kickin' in. "Whatcha lookin' for?" I asked him.

Rick looked up at me hesitantly and said, "Skin under the fingernails."

I didn't want to think about that, but he was right, I crouched down to get a look over his shoulder. I could feel myself start to get sick with worry. "He fed recently, there is flesh caught in his teeth," Rick said pulling a huge check out of the Walker's mouth.

"Yeah, but what kind of flesh?" I asked him.

As he grabbed for his knife, Rick said, "Only one way to know for sure." Rick ripped open the Walker's shirt and we could see the belly on the guy was huge, which means he fed recently.

Before Rick could start cutting, I put on my own gloves and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Here I'll do it," I told him and stepped over the bottom half of the Walker so I could do the job correctly.

Rick looked at me and asked, "Are you sure?"

I knew that he was askin' incase we found proof that this bastard had attacked Bells, but I knew I had more knowledge of how to cut him open. "How many kills you skin and gutted in your life? Anyway mine's sharper," I told him by way of an answer.

After we had sliced him open, we found out that all the Walker had eaten was a woodchuck. "At least we know," Rick said.

I had to agree with him. "At least we know," I repeated back to him. I did breath a sigh of relief though.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

We were movin' the water jugs around that I found before the herd passed through when I heard Andrea ask me, "How are you holding up?"

I stopped what I was doin' and put my hands in my pockets. "Honestly, I'm tryin' not to loose my mind. I snapped at Carl and Lori earlier and while we were in the woods, I blamed Izzy runnin' off on Daryl. What if they don't find her?" I asked Andrea.

Andrea moved forward and wrapped her arms around my torso, givin' me a hug. "I'm sure she'll be fine. From what I could see you and Daryl taught her a lot."

I pulled my hands outta my pockets and returned the hug. "I hope you're right," I said with my face against the top of her head. Then I pulled out of the hug and gave her a weak smile.

"As far as snappin' at people, they probably had it comin'. But you should make things right between you and Daryl; we have all seen how Izzy reacts when the two of you are fighting," she told me with a grin, before she walked off to check on Carol.

I chuckled at her comment. She wasn't lyin' any. I knew that Izzy couldn't stand when Daryl and I would fight. She always says that she didn't understand how two people she loved more than anythin' couldn't love each other.

Just then Glenn shouted, "Oh God they're back!" We all rushed over to the guardrail where Rick and Daryl were walking up the hill.

I heard Carol askin' questions and I heard the answers. I had to lean over to steady myself; I thought I might pass out. Izzy was gonna be spendin' the night in the woods.

When I tuned back into the conversation, Rick was saying, "Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this."

"Is that blood?" Carol asked Daryl. When I looked at him, his pants had blood all over them. I looked to my baby brother willing him to meet my eyes, my fear was running rampant at this point. I heard Rick say that they came across a Walker and Daryl said they cut it open.

Just then Carol started attack Rick for leavin' Sophia out there alone. Rick was tryin' to defend his actions, but the whole thing was makin' me angry. "It sounds like he didn't have a choice Carol. And Sophia is not alone, Izzy is with her!" I practically yelled and walked away. I just couldn't take the group anymore.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

I felt bad for Carol because I knew how she felt, but I couldn't stand there and listen to her anymore. I walked after Shane. I knew he was probably mad at me for not bringin' Bells back.

I finally caught up to where Shane was sittin' in a car. "Can I join ya?" I asked him.

"Sure," he shrugged.

After sittin' there for a few minutes in complete silence I said, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't bring her back. But I'll find her. Ya were right ya know. I didn't want her with me. It wasn't because I don't like havin' her around, I just didn't want her buggin' me every few minutes; I figured I could work faster without her there. I hate myself for sendin' her away."

"Daryl, stop it. Nothin' I said was the truth. Honestly I was just bein' spiteful. She loves ya man. You've been there for her more than Merle and I ever were," Shane admitted to me.

I looked away from him, out the window and just chewed on my lip. Shane and I weren't normally the type to have sibling moments, but I appreciated what he was sayin' now-not that I would let him know it.

"I just hope she finds a safe place to stay tonight," I told Shane before gettin' out of the car and headin' back to my bike.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

It was starting to get dark and I knew I needed to find someplace to stay the night. I had carved the letter "I" in just about every tree I passed and I never crossed one I marked, so I was hopin' that I was headin' in the right direction.

I stumbled into a graveyard and looked up. There was a small, white church in front of me. I ran towards it, but then decided that I shouldn't just rush inside. I walked around the outside of it and looked around. I noticed that the stairs leadin' up to the doors were a lot like the ones we had on the trailer. Which got me thinkin' about where I could sleep tonight.

" _Damn-it girl git back in here!" Daddy was yellin' at me. He was mad at me because I knocked over a chair and it woke him up._

 _I rushed out the front door of our trailer. Shane and Merle had already left for the night. I guess Daryl was runnin' late at work because he was usually home by now. Stayin' inside by myself with daddy was not an option. When I got down the steps I went around the side of the trailer to wait for my daddy to give up._

 _Sure enough, he opened the front door and started screamin' my name. After lots of yellin' and cursin' he slammed the door and I heard his chair creak and the tv volume turn louder. I crawled along the ground to the steps and pulled the wood planks off the side. It was a tight fit, but I crawled in and moved the plank back over the side. I curled up in a ball and laid there waiting for Daryl to come home. I had spent a lot of night's waitin' for someone to come home and find me; most of the times it was Daryl._

 _Later that night, I heard Daryl's voice callin' out to me, "Lil' Bit, I'm home. You can come on out." I crawled out of the space and let him carry me inside, passed daddy who was snorin' in the chair, to the bedroom we shared. He gave me a kiss and I gave him a huge hug. Then he placed me in bed. I had made it through the time alone with daddy and Daryl had come home and saved me once again. I could always count on Daryl._

I used my pocket knife to pry the wooden plank off the side of the stairs. I leaned down and looked in. It was a bit bigger than the steps on the trailer. I crawled in and pulled the plank back over the hole. At least I didn't have to worry about someone comin' into this space while I was waitin' for daylight. Tomorrow I would find my brothers. I had to. I couldn't be without them.

I was curled up in a ball tryin' to stay awake. I was scared of fallin' asleep still. I was hungry and very thirsty and wishin' I had paid more attention to Merle when he tried to teach me which plants were safe to eat. Maybe if I had, I could have eaten something while I was out stumblin' in the woods. Before too long, my eyes were too heavy to keep open and I felt myself slip into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Daryl's POV**_

I couldn't sleep. All I could do was think of my little sister all alone in the woods. I had gotten lost in the woods when I was a bit older than her, but I had more knowledge at the time and there weren't Walkers around then. I was just layin' in the back of a stranded truck watchin' the sky, waitin' for first light so I could continue searchin'. My mind kept wanderin' back to the last conversation I had with Bells before she got lost. I hated myself so much.

As soon as dawn broke I was up, changed and got my pack ready. Shortly after, Shane walked up to me. "Mornin'," he said. "Ya get any sleep?"

"Nah, 'm ready to get back out there. Cain't help but worry," I told him.

"Daryl, listen man, don't beat yourself up. It ain't your fault. We will find her, and when we do I bet she apologizes for gettin' lost. She would never think to blame us for this. Ya know how she is. This is not your fault."

I chuckled a bit, knowing that he was right. Bells was always tellin' us we were _great_ brothers, although I thought her definition of great needed some work. After my pack was ready I sat down and waited for the rest of the group to get up and get movin'.

Only took about 30 minutes before Rick had everyone gathered around the hood of the car. He rolled out a tarp that had a bunch of different knives in it. It musta been found in one of the cars yesterday because I had never seen it before. Rick said that everyone needed to take a weapon.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need," Andrea said, "What about the guns?"

I couldn't help but scoff at her remark. This chic was all about havin' a gun, but didn't know the first thing about them. I knew my brother had a thing for her, but I didn't see why. Though I never really understood his taste in women.

"We've been over that," Shane spoke up. He sounded like he was talkin' to a child. "Daryl, Rick, and I are carrying. We don't want people poppin' off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about. Besides, why does Daryl get a gun?" Andrea argued back.

Before I could open my mouth to defend myself, my brother surprised me and said, "Daryl is trained, licensed, and probably been shootin' a gun longer than you've been able to drive. I trust my brother with a gun." I shot him a grateful look. "Say somebody fires at the wrong moment," Shane continued, "and a herd happens to be passin' by, see then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it," he told Andrea with a tone I had heard him take with Bells enough to know that he meant what he said.

I waited for a minute to let things simmer down before speakin' up, "The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, then turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are they'll be by the creek. Bells knows to stay by landmarks, so that's what they should be doin'. Look out for marking's in trees too. Merle taught Bells to make notches in tree trunks to mark her way when we'd go huntin'."

As the rest of the group went to get their packs ready, I started to follow Shane. I stood there for a minute chewin' on my lip. We weren't the tight knit family that most people had; Bells was really the only one that kept us together, but havin' him defend me today meant somethin' to me. Hell, it was more than Merle woulda done. "Shane, hold up man," I finally called out to him. He turned around and started walkin' back towards me. "Umm, thanks for what ya said," I told him as I stared down at my boots. "About ya trustin' me and all."

"Daryl, we may not see eye to eye on most things, and I doubt that's gonna change now; but, I do know that family is important to the both of us, and that Izzy is the most important thing. I know that neither you nor I would do anything to hurt family. So yeah, I trust ya with a gun. Besides, I've seen ya shoot little brother," he said as he laughed. "Now let's go find Izzy." With that we all headed off into the woods.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I had fallen asleep for a bit but nightmare's woke me up. I could hear sounds coming from outside of the stairs. They didn't sound like people; I wasn't sure if they were animals or Walkers, but I wasn't going to take a chance and look. I was so hungry and thirsty and I felt funny. I was fighting a loosing battle with my eyes to stay open.

The next time I opened my eyes I could see sunlight coming in through the cracks in the stairs. I could tell that it was morning but I was still feelin' funny. I figured that I needed to drink and eat but there was nothing I could do about that. Before I could come up a plan, I fell back asleep.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

I was clinging to the hope that I was correct in tellin' Daryl we would find her. The logical part of my police trainin' was creepin' up in my mind and I was started to doubt the words I had told my brother. On top of that Andrea's attitude this mornin' got under my skin. She didn't seem to understand that my number one priority was findin' Izzy and keepin' Izzy safe; havin' someone who didn't know how to properly shoot a gun runnin' around with one was just not an option.

Daryl was leading the group to the creek and I was bringin' up the rear. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Carl. "Shane, look, dad said I could carry it," he said while showing me a small knife, "and mom said…"

I was so annoyed with everything that I snapped at him, "Keep it down! We're lookin' for Sophia and Izzy. We need to focus on the task!" I felt bad after I saw how deflated he seemed, but I couldn't help it. Lori came and pulled him away from me and I hung back a bit from them. My anger was really gettin' the best of me right now. I would have to make it up to Carl after we found the girls.

We came up on a tent in a small clearing. "The girls in there?" I asked Daryl.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there," Daryl responded as he started to make his way towards the tent. Rick and I followed behind Daryl and had the rest of the group stay back. We weren't sure what we would find and didn't need a bunch of people around if there was a hostile group, or worse, a group of Walkers.

Daryl motioned to Rick and I to stay where we were and as he pulled out his knife he made his way to the tent. I didn't like the idea of him checkin' it out by himself, but knew that this wasn't the time to say anythin'. I watched as he set his crossbow on the ground and slowly made his way towards the tent and peaked in the best he could through some flaps. I guess he couldn't see anything for sure, because he looked back at Rick and I and shrugged his shoulders. I looked to Rick to see what his plans were and he turned and called Carol to us.

"Call out softly, if Sophia's in there, your voice is the first one she should hear," Rick told her. I hoped that we would find the girls asleep in the tent and then we could make our way to Fort Benning.

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophie, it's mommy," Carol called out. "Sophia, we are all here baby. It's mommy." She was starting to cry, and I couldn't blame her.

Daryl waited to see if anyone would come out of the tent, but when nothing happened, Rick and I moved closer for back up as he unzipped the tent slowly. As he pulled back the door slowly, a stench came out that almost had Daryl gaggin'. He went inside the tent while we stayed outside. Both Rick and I were strugglin' to deal with the smell that had come from the tent.

Daryl was in the tent for nothing more than a couple minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. I knew that the smell meant death and I was worried that he had found the girls' bodies. A thousand scenarios were runnin' through my head and none of them were pleasant. When Daryl came out of the tent he said the girls' weren't in there, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Truth was, I didn't know how I would handle Izzy dyin'.

Andrea spoke up, "What's in there then?" I honestly wanted to smack her, why ask such a stupid question. I rolled my eyes as I looked to Daryl.

Calm as anythin' Daryl replied, "Some guy, did what Jenner said, opted out. Isn' that what he called it?" Just then we heard church bells ringin' and started runnin' towards the sound.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I woke up startled to a noise that sounded like bells. I didn't remember seein' a bell on top of the church, but I didn't look too much so maybe there was one. I was scared that the noise was goin' to bring Walkers. I started cryin'. I just wanted my brothers. I hoped that Sophia had found her way back to everyone. I wiped my eyes and tried to think what my brothers would tell me to do right now. I was just gettin' ready to try to get out of my hidin' spot when I heard footsteps above me.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

We found the church and went runnin' towards the buildin'. Rick and I opened the door and found three Walkers inside. Rick, Shane and I each took one. I guess my brother had a lot of anger to work out because he was beatin' his Walker to a bloody pulp.

Rick yelled the girls' names loudly and I walked to the front of the church. We weren't big church goers in our family, I think me and Shane may have been dragged there by our mom a handful of times, but at the moment I didn't know what else to do. I looked up at the statue of Jesus hangin' there on the cross and asked, "Hey JC, takin' requests?"

As I walked back to where the group was gathered by the door I heard Shane say, "I'm tellin' ya Rick, it's the wrong church, it's got no steeple. No steeple man." I was gonna jump into the conversation when the bells started ringin' again. I took off out the door, down the steps and around the side of the church. Glenn and I rounded the corner at the same time and we saw there was a timer set up to speakers. The damn bells were a recording.

Carol announced that she was going to go back inside the church for a bit and most of the group followed behind her. I started to follow the group when the stairs caught my eye. Back at home we had stairs just like the ones I was lookin' at and when things with dad were really bad, and she was home alone with him, Bells would hide under them until I got home. I was sure that I wouldn't find anything but spiders and insects, but I couldn't help myself from walkin' over to the stairs. I sank down to my knees, and called out, "Little Bit, are you in there? It's Bubby, I'm here now; it's safe to come out." I was tryin' not to get my hopes up, and I could see Shane watchin' me with a puzzled look on his face from the top of the steps. I was just about to get up when the boards on the side of the stairs moved.

I reached forward to help move them out of the way with one hand on my knife, unsure of what was really movin' the boards. Despite myself I started cryin' when Bells head came through the hole.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I was listenin' carefully to the voices and I thought they sounded familiar but I couldn't be sure. Then I heard Daryl's voice call out to me just like he used to back at home. I moved as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast, to get out from underneath the stairs.

As I squeezed out of the hole I saw Daryl sittin' there and he looked like he was cryin'. I crawled into his lap and threw my arms around his neck and started cryin' too. "Ya found me Bubby. I knew ya would," I told him. He just hugged me back. Then I felt another set of arms and looked up to see Shane down huggin' both me and Daryl. I shifted a bit so I could wrap my arms around him too. "Thank ya for findin' me. I'm sorry I got lost. I was tryin' to stay with Sophia but she got spooked, took off, and was too fast for me."

Shane asked me, "Sophia's not with ya?" I looked at him and shook my head no.

"She ain't with you guys?" I asked him.

"Nah, Bella Bug, we've been lookin' for both ya," he told me. He stood up and said, "I'm gonna go in and tell them we found you. I'll hold them off a minute so Daryl can make sure you're ok." Then he reached down and picked me up. "Isabella, I am very glad that we find ya. I love ya little sis," he said before kissin' my cheek and settin' me back down on the ground. Then he turned and made his way up the stairs and into the church.

I looked at Daryl, who hadn't really said anythin'. "Are ya mad at me Bubby?" I asked him.

"Why would ya ask that?"

"You're not talkin'," I said and sat down next to him.

He pulled me in for one of his classic side hugs and said, "I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have told ya to go with Sophia when we were lookin' through cars. I know ya just wanted to spend time with me. I was so worried when we couldn't find ya. I'm sorry Bells."

"I ain't mad at ya Daryl. Really, I'm glad ya found me. Ya always do. Your my hero, Bubby. But um…" I started but then stopped. The world was spinnin' all of a sudden. I sat up away from Daryl's side and held my head.

"What's the wrong Bells?" Daryl asked.

"Everythin's spinnin'. I'm really hungry and thirsty."'

The group was comin' outside at that point and Aunt Lori musta heard what I said because she handed me a bottle of water and a can of peaches. Then she reached down and gave me a big hug. "Bella I am so glad to see you! Sip on that water and eat those peaches slowly. If you go too quick it'll make you sick," she told me.

Daryl took the can and started usin' his knife to open it up. The rest of the group came over and gave me hugs. I almost started cryin' when Carol gave me a hug. I felt bad. She didn't yell at me though so I stayed quiet and focused on takin' small sips of water.

After a few minutes Daryl handed me a peach slice. Apparently he was gonna make sure that I didn't eat them too quickly. For once I was glad that my brothers were overprotective. If he would have handed me the can I would have eaten them all right away; I was starvin'.

We sat underneath a tree as I slowly at the peaches. When the can was empty I got up. I walked over to Shane, "Bubs, is there a bathroom inside?"

Shane chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go see Izzy."

We walked up the steps and into the church. I had gone to church with my friends a couple of times but not a whole lot. We walked through the main part and off to the side we found a hallway and started down it. About halfway down we found the restrooms. Shane opened the door and checked to make sure there were no Walkers inside. Then he said, "It's all yours."

When I was done I walked back out in the hall to find Shane waitin' on me. I stood in front of him and asked, "Will ya carry me?" Without answerin' he scooped me up. I was glad for once that I was smaller and could still be carried. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Last night I wasn't sure that I would see my brothers again. I felt safe. I felt like I could go to sleep.

When we got back outside, Shane walked over to where Uncle Rick was standin'. "These people are spent. Izzy really needs to get some sleep. There's only so many hours of daylight left. We've still got a long way back, and I am not sure that Izzy can walk that."

When Shane said that I lifted my head, "I'm sorry. I will try. We have to find Sophia. I should have stayed with her." I started to get upset and Shane could sense that and started rubbing circles on my back.

"No one is blamin' you Izzy. If ya cain't walk it, Bubby and I will carry you."

"I can't stop yet," Uncle Rick said.

"We still got a whole lot of ground to cover, the whole other side of the creek bed, so we search that on the way back," Shane told Uncle Rick.

The conversation was makin' me uncomfortable so I squirmed a bit and got Shane to put me down and made my way back over to Daryl who was standin' at the back of the rest of the group. When I got next to him, I leaned my head into his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we just stood like that until Shane came back over to us. "Ya'll gonna follow the creek bed back, Daryl you're in charge. Me and Rick are gonna hang back and search this area another hour or so. Just to be thorough," Shane told all of us.

Daryl tensed at the last part, "Ya splittin' us up? Ya sure?" he questioned. I looked up at Daryl and saw that he didn't seem to like the idea of not stickin' together. I looked quickly to Shane, who had the same look on his face.

Shane just said, "Ya we'll catch up to ya." At that I rushed to Shane and threw my arms around his waist. I just got my brother's back. I didn't want anything to happen to them. I could hear Carl talkin' to Uncle Rick and Aunt Lori about stayin' and helpin' too but all I cared about at the moment was my brothers. Shane picked me up and carried me back to Daryl. "Izzy, if ya want ya can come with me, " he said.

"No, I am really tired and still don't feel good. Just please be careful Bubs," I basically begged him.

"Izzy, don't worry about me. I'll be back to tuck ya in tonight m'kay?" Shane said to me while rufflin' my hair. Then he looked at Daryl and nodded his head before walkin' towards Uncle Rick.

As our group started to head back towards the highway I hurried to walk next to Daryl. As we made our way back into the woods he looked down and me and said, "Ya get tired Bells lemme know ok?" I nodded my head at him. I was glad to be back with my brother.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

As Daryl's group headed back, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. I would rather be going back with them and spendin' some time with Izzy makin' sure she was okay. I knew that we still needed to find Sophia, but I couldn't help feelin' that my place was with my siblings and not searchin' for a little girl I barely knew. The only reason I didn't fight Rick on this was because I knew that Sophia was Izzy's best friend and that my sister was thinkin' that this whole thing was her fault. I would be damned if my sister had to feel the burden of a lost child.

Rick went back inside the church to do God literally knows what. I sat on the steps to wait on him. Carl came and sat with me. "Uncle Shane, I'm glad we found Bella," he told me.

I ruffled his hair, "Me too kid. Look I'm sorry about snappin' at ya yesterday and today. I was worried about Izzy, but that is no excuse. You're a good kid Carl. It's good you're out here helpin' us."

"You think we'll find her, Uncle Shane?" he asked me.

"I don't know kid. We found Izzy though so there is always a chance." After I answered Carl we just sat there in silence until Rick came stompin' down the steps. "Ya get what ya needed?" I asked him.

"Guess we'll find out," he answered and kept walkin'. Carl and I got up and followed him.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

We were makin' our way back to the highway by way of the other side of the creek bed. I wasn't catchin' any trail left by Sophia at all. I was also keepin' my eyes on Bells. I could tell she was exhausted and probably needed to eat more. We came across a tree lyin' down and Carol took a seat. I leaned against a tree and Bells plopped down on the ground next to me. We all needed a small break.

"So this is it? This the whole plan?" Carol questioned.

"Guess the plan is to whiddle us down into smaller and smaller groups," I answered. Truth was I didn't know what Rick and Shane's plan was by separating us. I thought it was a bad choice but I was just gonna keep my mouth shut about that. At this point I was focusin' on gettin' Bells back to the highway and lettin' her rest.

"Carryin' knives and pointy sticks," Andrea said. "I see you have a gun," she said directin' it at Lori. This woman was gettin' on my last damn nerve. Couldn't she leave well enough alone.

Lori looked at her dead in the face, "Why ya want it?" she asked Andrea. "Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks your givin' me," she said while holdin' the gun out towards Andrea. When Andrea just shrunk back defeated, Lori snatched her hand back and took a seat on the fallen tree. She waited a minute and then turned to Carol. "Honey, I can't imagine what you are going through, and I would do anything to stop it, but you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him."

When I heard where the conversation Lori was startin' with Carol was headed, I nudged Bells and had her follow me a little ways off to the side. I didn't need her hearin' anythin' Lori might say.

"Ya doin' ok?" I asked her.

"'m just sore and tired. Couldn't sleep much, I was worried and scared," she told me.

"Little Bit, it's okay that you was scared. Bubs and I were scared too. But ya done real good hidin' under those stairs," I told her. I looked up and saw that it looked like Lori and the rest of the group was ready to move on. I moved my crossbow so that it hung on my chest and crouched down. "Get on, Bells, it'll rest your feet, and if ya need to, ya can fall asleep." Bells didn't hesitate to jump on. I made sure I had a good hold on her and I stood up and made my way back to the group.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

We had been walkin' for a while and not seen hide nor hair of anythin' that would scream there was a 12-year old girl close by. I was growin' weary about what we would find. Suddenly we heard a branch break. Rick signaled for us to hold up and then we started to slowly move toward the sound.

There, just a ways off in a clearing, was a buck. It was beautiful but I also knew that it would go a long ways to feed us. I raised my gun to shoot it, when Rick got my attention and I turned and saw Carl's face. He was absolutely mesmerized by it. It was cute really. Rick and I hung back as Carl slowly made his way towards the deer. It was a moment that took us away from the reality of the world. It was so peaceful and innocent.

The silence was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and the next thing I knew Carl was fallin' to the ground. I felt my heart stop as I heard Rick say, "No, no, no!" Then we were both rushin' to Carl's side.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Shane's POV**_

Rick and I were at Carl's side and tryin' our best to asses the damage. The truth was our first aid trainin' was useless at this point.

A man stepped out apologizin' and told us that there was someone back at his camp that could help. Rick picked Carl up and started runnin' with him. I stayed with the man who shot Carl to keep him with us. At one point he started to slow down and I yelled at him, "Hey! You move shit head! Come on git up there!" This man was lucky to still be alive in my opinion. The least he could do was keep pace with the rest of us.

Rick stopped suddenly, adjusting Carl in his arms, and looked back at us. "How far? How far?" he screamed.

The man, who was clearly out of shape and breath, huffed out, "Half mile, that way. Have Hershel, talk to Hershel he'll help your boy!" With that answer Rick took off with a speed that only a concerned parent would have. I stayed with the man, and practically drug him along.

I could only imagine how Rick was feelin' at the moment. It was bad enough when I thought Izzy was lost, if she had been the one shot, I just don't know what I would have done. That's not true, I would have shot the man I was draggin' along. I know I would have and if for some reason I didn't, Daryl most definitely would have.

When the man, whose name I learned was Otis, and I arrived back at his camp I noticed it was an actual farm. I was hopin' that Rick had got there in time.

Rick met us on the front porch and my best friend looked horrible. Otis asked Rick, "He's alive, he's still alive?" I held my breath waitin' to hear the answer; ready to punch this man if I didn't like what Rick had to say. In a daze Rick wiped his face with his blood soaked hand covering his forehead in blood. Immediately my heart softened; I felt horrible for him. I dropped my pack from my shoulder and grabbed a cloth and cleaned off his face. This man was like a brother to me; hell, we were partners on the force and had been best friends since we could walk. I knew he needed me to be strong right then.

After gettin' him cleaned up a little, we went back into the house and made our way to where Carl was. An older man, whom I assumed to be Hershel asked Rick, "Do you know his blood type?"

"A-positive, same as mine," Rick responded with a shaky voice.

"That's fortunate, don't wander far, I'm gonna need ya," Hershel told Rick. Then he directed his attention to Otis and very calmly, but with authority asked, "What happened?"

"I was trackin' a buck, bullet went through it; it went clean through," Otis answered the man.

"The deer slowed the bullet down, " Hershel said while keeping pressure on the wound on Carl's chest. "It certainly saved his life, but it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces, I can get the bullet fragments out. I'm countin' six."

I looked over to Rick and noticed how unsure he looks, and I can't blame him. Internally I feel the same way. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rick looks to me and starts panicking, "Lori doesn't know. My wife doesn't know. My wife doesn't know." He breaks down while saying this over and over. I lean over and try to reassure him and pull him in for a hug. I am truly at a loss for words, because nothing I say to him right now will make the situation any better or make him feel better. The only thing I can really do is just be there for him.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

We were slowly makin' our way back to the highway. I knew that I could move faster if I didn't have Bells on my back, but I could tell by her breathin' that she was almost asleep. It made me feel good that she felt safe enough to fall asleep, I wasn't goin' to wake her up to walk.

Suddenly we all heard a gunshot. Bells lifted her head and at the same time her grip around my neck tightened. That caught me off guard and I made a chokin' sound. "Sorry," she whispered in my ear as she relaxed her grip. I couldn't blame her. The gunshot shocked the hell outta me, and I was guessin' she was still on edge from bein' alone out here.

The group had stopped for a moment, everyone lookin' around to see if trouble was comin', so I set Bells down for a sec. We didn't see anythin' comin' in our direction so we decided to keep workin' our way back to the highway.

"What to hop back on?" I asked Bells.

"Nah, 'm okay for now, but can I hold ya hand?" she asked me. I reached down and took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze as the group moved on. Bells was actin' different; more clingy than usual. While part of me was glad, because I needed that from her too, I was concerned about what happened while she was out by herself. I knew that I would have to talk to her about it.

After about ten minutes I heard Andrea say, " You still worrying about it?" I turned to see that the rest of the people had stopped and Andrea was talkin' to Lori. Since we were stopped I let go of Bells hand and motioned for her to go ahead and sit down next to a tree.

Lori replied to Andrea with, "it was a gunshot."

I spoke up and said, "We all heard it."

"Why one? Why just one gun shot?" Lori asked me. I knew that she was talkin' to me since she was concerned about my brother and her husband, a man that was like another brother to me. I figured she thought I would know how they might be thinkin'. Truth is I didn't know what was goin' through either of their minds now a days and I had no idea why it was just one gun shot.

All I could offer to Lori was a shrug of my shoulder and, "Maybe they took down a Walker." I truthfully didn't believe that, I knew they wouldn't shoot a gun unless they needed to, but I needed this group to start movin' again.

My response seems to have just irritated Lori more though, "Please don't patronize me, you know that Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down _ONE_ Walker. Or your brother for that matter; they would do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked.

Bells stood back up and grabbed my hand. I could tell she was worried about Shane, Rick and Carl. My sister had been through the ringer and now she was worried about her family out there in the woods. I sighed, "There's nothin' we can do about it anyways; runnin' around these woods chasin' echos."

"So what do we do?" Lori asked me. I could tell that she was tryin' to keep it together. I knew that she wasn't tryin' to be difficult; we were in the same boat here really-it was our family out there and we were both worried about what that gun shot might mean.

"Same as we've been: beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway," I said and gave Bells' hand a squeeze. I looked at her and brushed some of the hair out of her face. She was tryin' to be brave, but I could tell she was just as worried as Lori and I were.

Lori walked up to Bells and took her off to the side. It looked like she was reassurin' her. I appreciated that.

I stopped watchin' Lori and Bells when I heard Andrea tell Carol that we were all hopin' and prayin' for her for what it was worth. Somethin' about that just rubbed me the wrong way and I walked up to the pair of them. "I'll tell ya what it's worth: not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hopin' and prayin'. We are gonna locate that lil' girl and she's gonna be just fine. I'm I the only one Zen around here? Good Lord." I walked away from them and held my hand out for Bells again. She took it and we started our way back to the highway.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I was so tired but I knew that it was wearin' Daryl out to keep carryin' me so I just held onto his hand while we walked. I also didn't want to hurt him again because I got scared by somethin'.

I was super worried about Shane, Carl and Uncle Rick but Aunt Lori had told me not to be. She said that my brother and uncle were two of the best cops around and that they would all be safe and they would make sure that Carl was safe. I wanted to believe her, but it felt like something bad had happened. Maybe I was still jumpy because of everythin' else that had happened.

I had heard what Daryl said to Carol and Andrea and I wondered if he truly believed that prayin' was a waste of time. I had spend a lot of the time I was runnin' through the woods prayin' that my brothers would find me. I would have to remember to ask him about that later. I didn't want to bother him with that question now though; I just wanted to get back to the highway so that I could sit down. I wanted Shane to be at the highway too. I needed to know that my family was alright.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

I had got Rick to calm down some and Hershel had asked us to have a seat in the other room. This whole situation was like a bad case of déjà vu expect instead of Rick clingin' to life it was my nephew.

We had been sittin' in silence for a bit when all of a sudden Rick said, "Why did I let him come with us? I should have sent him with Lori."

I started shakin' my head. This was a bad road to go down. I knew first hand that the "what if's" and "if only's" only made things worse; I had done it when Rick had gotten shot. "You start that, you'll never get that monkey off your back," I told him.

"Little girl goes missin' you look for her. Simple. This time it was two little girls-one was my own niece; your baby sister. We had to look. I am so thankful we found Bella, but I couldn't stop lookin' for Sophia." He paused for a moment then continued, "You said call it and head back; that Bella needed to rest and wouldn't make the trip back on her own too well."

I interrupted him immediately, "It doesn't matter what I said!"

Rick ignored my statement, "Carl got shot because I wouldn't cut bait. It should be me in there."

I rubbed my hands over my face in frustration. Yes, I wanted all of us to head back to the RV together. Yes, I wanted to make sure that my sister was okay, but this was not on him. The irony of Rick sayin' it should be him in there after bein' in a coma from a gunshot wound got to me and I gave a sarcastic laugh, "You've been there partner, right? But you pulled through and so will he."

"Is that why I got out of that hospital? Found my family, for it to end here, like this? This some kind of sick joke?"

"You stop it. Just stop!" I told Rick. I was tryin' to keep myself from cryin' at this point. I was breathin' with my mouth open, hopin' the tears wouldn't fall. I was worried sick about Carl and Rick's outbursts weren't helpin' anythin'.

"Little girls go missin' ya look for them. It's plain and simple," he said almost pleadingly.

Just then a door opened and the young lady came out in hurry, "Rick," she said and then started to make her way back into the room in a hurry. My heart was beatin' quickly. I could tell that somethin' was wrong. We both made our way to the room and as we were walkin' into the room the young lady said, "He needs blood." I could hear Carl moaning in pain and I could only imagine what that felt like for Rick to hear; it was breakin' my heart.

Hershel yelled out to me, "You hold him down." I made my way to the bed and placed one arm over his shoulders and another one just above his stomach. While I was kneelin' there I took the chance to say a prayer. I didn't know if God was still around but I was hopin' that if He was He would help us out in this situation. Carl kept cryin' and I did my best to comfort him. Hershel was diggin' out a fragment and Carl had no pain killers or anythin'. I knew that it had to hurt. As soon as he was better I was going to make it a point to tell him how tough he was.

Rick suddenly screamed, "STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" I could understand why Rick thought that with the screams that Carl was makin' but I trusted this man knew what he was doin'.

Hershel yelled back, while he continued to work, "Rick, you want him to live?"

Another lady, older than the first one, was tryin' to get Rick's attention and had repeated, "He needs blood a couple times." Rick was just standin' there starin' at Carl.

I lost my patience and screamed at Rick, "DO IT NOW!" I needed him to kick into gear. Everyone else in this room was tryin' to save Carl, I needed him to step up to the plate; this was not the time for shock to set in.

Suddenly Carl went quiet and limp. That panic I felt was bubbling over the top now; tears threatening to come out any moment. "Wait, wait, wait, hey…" I stammered while looking up at Hershel confused, tears fallin' down my face.

The old man met my gaze with a hint of compassion and said, "He just passed out." Relief flooded through me. Not even a minute later he pulled a fragment out of Carl and said, "One down, five to go."

Hershel bandaged Carl up and the women with Rick, Patricia, got the blood transfusion goin'. Rick was sittin' in a chair next to Carl and I was leanin' against a dresser thinkin' about everything that was happening. The doc said that Carl's pressure was stable and I was thankful for that. I found myself thinkin' about Izzy; I hoped that Daryl had got her back to the highway and gotten more food into her. I felt bad because I knew that I wouldn't be there to tuck her in like I told her.

I was drawn back to the situation at hand when I heard Rick say that he needed to go get Lori. Did he really think he was leavin' to go anywhere? Hershel looked at me and said, "He can't go more than 50 feet from this bed."

I raised my hand to the doctor so that he knew that I would handle this. I understood where Rick was coming from but I had to agree with the doctor on this one. Rick could not be leaving here at all. Carl needed him here. I guided Rick back out in the hallway. Otis and Maggie were out there waiting for news I guess. So I said, "He's stable for now."

Rick looked up at me, "Lori has to be here Shane she has to know."

I leaned against a wall, "Okay, I get that. I'm gonna handle it. But you gotta handle your end."

"My…my end?"

I knelt down in front of my best friend, my brother, "Your end is being here for your son. Even, even if he didn't need your blood to survive, there's no way I'd ever let you walk out that door man. I'd break your legs if you tried, you know that right? If somethin' happened to him and your weren't here…If he slipped away, while you were gone, you would never forgive yourself for that. And neither would Lori man."

Rick took a moment and said, "You're right. I gotta ask you, is this how you felt when Izzy was missin'- just helpless?"

I was tryin' my best to hold back tears, from thinkin' about if Carl died and now thinkin' back on how I felt when we couldn't find Isabella. "Yeah, umm," my voice caught as I struggled with my emotions, "helpless is exactly how I felt. But look man, it turned out alright for Iz and Carl is older and tougher than her. I'm sure he'll pull through."

Everythin' started happening so quickly. Hershel came out and told us that Carl was out of danger for the moment but that he had to remove the remaining fragments. Otis said that FEMA was set up at a high school and the supplies that Hershel needed to save Carl were there. I immediately said that I would go and Otis said he would come with me. I was less than happy with this but he knew what the items that we needed looked like and I figured that he was tryin' to make up for shooting Carl in the first place. The younger lady, Maggie, volunteered to go get Lori for Rick.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

We were still makin' our way back to the highway. Apparently I had gone a lot further into the woods than I thought. I was worried about Sophia bein' able to find her way back now, seein' how far we were. Luckily for me, the whole group was movin' at a slower pace. I had stopped holdin' Daryl's hand a little bit ago and I was stayin' near Aunt Lori since Daryl was leadin' the way.

All of a sudden we heard Andrea start screaming and we noticed that she wasn't with us anymore. We all rushed to find her. When we got close enough we could see that she was gettin' attacked by a Walker. I started to cry. I knew that Shane liked Andrea and I didn't want to watch anyone else get attacked. I sank down to my knees.

Out of nowhere I watched a girl come riding up on a horse. She used a baseball bat and hit the Walker that was on Andrea. Then she started yellin' out my Aunt's name. All of the adults rushed over to the horse. I stayed where I was at. I didn't know what was going on and I was afraid of what could happen.

From where I sat I watched as my Aunt got onto the horse with the girl and they rode away. Daryl looked unhappy about something. After Daryl helped Andrea get up and he made sure she wasn't bit or scratched he made his way back to me. The others stayed back I guess Daryl told them to give him a minute.

"Isabella are you okay?"

"Why'd Aunt Lori leave? Is Shane comin' back? Are you gonna leave too?"

He reached down and picked me up. Once he had his crossbow positioned on his back just right he carried me as he started walkin' again. I knew that I should have felt like a little kid, but the truth was, I felt safe in his arms. "Little Bit, listen to me. I ain't never gonna leave you. I promise. Shane'll be back. Aunt Lori left because Carl was shot." I immediately tried to lift my head at this but Daryl just held me tightly, "He's gonna be okay too. I need to focus on gettin' you back to the highway okay. Let me carry you. You just rest. Everythin's gonna be okay."

I laid my head on my brother's shoulder and just listened to his heartbeat and tried not to worry. It was easy to calm myself down bein' in Daryl's arms. I knew he would never let anythin' happen to me. It wasn't too long before we finally got back to the highway. Daryl kept ahold of me as he climbed over the guardrail and I heard Dale question him about Aunt Lori riding off. Then he must of noticed me because he said he was happy that they found me.

Daryl carried me over to the car Uncle Rick was driving and grabbed my bag before heading to the RV. Once we were inside he set me down on the couch and went through my bag pulling out some clean clothes. "Here, go in the back and put those on, then come back out here," he told me. I grabbed the clothes from him and followed his directions.

When I came back out, he had some more canned fruit, a granola bar and a small bottle of juice sittin' on the table. He motioned with his head for me to sit down so I did. I started to eat but I was so tired. After a few bites I laid my head on the table and felt myself drift off to sleep.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

I watched as Bells tried to stay awake but saw that she lost the struggle. I figured she needed sleep more than food at the moment. I went over and put my vest, the one that she always liked, around her and kissed her on the top of her head. Then I went out to see what the rest of the group was doin'.

Everyone was discussin' whether we should pack up and head to this farm or stay here. Part of me wanted to get Bells to that farm and make sure the rest of my family was alright, but Sophia needed to be found, and if it had been my sister still out there, I wouldn't have wanted people to just cut bait and run.

Finally I spoke up, "'kay we gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning's soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. Bells and I will stay here tonight stay with the RV." I wanted Bells on that farm safe, but I knew there was no way she would leave without me.

"If the RV is stayin' I am too," Dale said.

Carol thanked Dale and me and then Andrea said that she would stay too. We decided that Glenn needed to get T to that farm though because of the cut on his arm. Dale thought it was seriously infected but didn't bother to tell anyone until now. I walked over to the bike and pulled Merle's medicine bag out and found some of the pain killers and good antibiotics. Never thought that his sleepin' around and drug habits would come in handy, but I guess it did. I was just glad that Bells was asleep and wasn't out here for this.

After Glenn and T had left I climbed back into the RV and sat across from my sister. It was clear she was havin' some sort of nightmare from the way she was mumblin' and shiftin', but she was still asleep so it must not be too bad. I stared out the window and hoped that Shane, Rick, Lori, and Carl were all okay right now.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Shane's POV**_

As Otis and I prepared to go on this run to save Carl's life all I could think about was that we needed to succeed and that I needed to make sure that I got back for my sister. I hadn't been able to spend any time with her really since we had found her and that was tearin' me up inside. Rick was my best friend and I loved Carl like he was my nephew but I was feelin' like I was failin' Izzy right now. As we made our way to the truck I said a silent prayer, to a God I was hopin' was still listenin', that I would see my sister before the day was over.

Otis and I loaded our packs in the back of his truck. The irony wasn't lost on me that this truck was very similar to my brother's truck which we ended up leavin' behind. I hated that truck and here I was gettin' ready to get in one similar to save my nephew's life.

I looked over from the passenger door and saw Rick hand Otis his Colt Python. I was surprised that Rick would just hand off that gun; it was everythin' to him. But I also figured that he was makin' sure we were well prepared for what we had to do.

Since it was Otis' truck I was ridin' shotgun, even though I would have felt better drivin'. I have always been a man who is better in control than takin' orders. When Otis climbed into the cab he set his rifle in between us. I looked down at it and then back up at him with a look of pure hatred; this was the same gun that he shot Carl with. That gun was the REASON that we were headed out on this mission right now. It was if he understood what I was thinkin' because he looked at me and said, "It's the only one I got," apologetically.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against my hand which was propped up on the window. "This turned into one strange day," I said out loud.

"Didn't it though," Otis replied. Then he started the truck and we were off on our mission.

As we drove I let my thoughts drift to Daryl and Isabella. I was hopin' they had found their way back to the highway and she was restin'. I hoped that Daryl had realized that Izzy's bein' lost had nothin' to do with him. I had always been hard on my brother. I wasn't exactly happy when mom had told me I was gonna have a baby brother and always acted like he was the worst thing in the world that happened to me. But that was far from the truth- I would do anything for my family. When I decided to go to college and then join the force, Daryl never complained about stayin' home and then after she was born, takin' care of Isabella. His dad, my step dad, was a real jerk, but Daryl never complained or ran away, especially after Izzy was born and mom left. Truth was, in many ways, Daryl was a hero to me. I just couldn't ever let him know it because of my ego. I just might have to change that after today.

By the time we arrived at our destination the sun was setting. I was glad that we had finally gotten here since I was takin' an emotional walk down memory lane. I needed my head in the game.

We parked the truck and quietly climbed up a grass hill. When we got to the top I was second guessin' this whole plan. The place was littered with Walkers. Both Otis and I sank down behind a police car and he leaned over to me and whispered, "See that big mobile medical trailer across the way?"

I leaned up and over the car slightly to get a good look at what it was he was pointin' out. It was in the middle of all the Walkers. I sank back down and looked at him, "That's where we gotta get to?" I asked him slightly annoyed.

"Yeah," he huffed out.

I put my pack down and slowly made my way to the driver's side door. I opened it as quietly as I could, which was not nearly as quiet as I would have hoped for, and then I popped the trunk. I didn't bother with shutting the door on the car as I made my way back to the now open trunk. I reached in and as my fingers found the items I was countin' on findin' there I couldn't help but grin and chuckle. I pulled out a flare so that Otis could see what I was happy about and he had the same reaction I did.

We discussed the plan briefly and then we started to light up flares and toss them in the other direction from the trailer. Sure enough the Walkers were drawn to the light and moved away from the trailer towards the flares. I put the rest of the flares I had found in my pack and then Otis and I took off running towards the trailer.

We made it inside the trailer with no problems. Once inside Otis started grabbing things and I did my best to help him. As much as I didn't want him along on this mission the truth was he was very, very helpful. After we had all the items, and a little bit more, loaded into our packs we made our way back to the trailer door. It made a lot of noise and the pack of Walkers noticed us.

We jumped down from the steps and started running in the other direction. We were actually headed away from the truck but I was just tryin' to find a way to get away from the masses. As I rounded a corner a Walker came out of nowhere and almost got the jump on me. I punched the Walker in the face and Otis and I took off around the front of the school. When we got there the doors were locked so I used the butt of my shotgun and broke the glass.

We were able to get in the building and close the security gate but now we were trapped. This trip was not going at all how I had planned. "Damn it!" I exclaimed as we stood watching the Walkers try to reach us through the gate.

I had to get back to that farm. Carl was countin' on me. Rick and Lori were countin' on me. I needed to see my brother and sister again. I knew I needed to come up with a plan to get us out of there.

After takin' a minute I asked Otis a few questions about the layout of the High School. He answered them, but I could tell that it had been a while since he had been inside the building so he wasn't 100% sure on anythin'.

We came up with a plan to run for the part of the school that opened up closer to where our truck was. It was really the only option seein' that the hook-eye lock on this security gate wasn't gonna hold forever. We took off runnin' and sure enough it wasn't probably two minutes before I heard the gate give and I could see a heard of Walkers followin' close behind us.

As I got to the doors that were supposed to lead us to safety I noticed that they were chained shut; there would be no exiting through them at all. Thinkin' quickly I grabbed Otis and we took off down the nearest hallway. We made our way to the gymnasium.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

It had been a while since the sun set. I had moved Bells from the table to the passenger seat so she could sleep comfortably. She was still havin' nightmares, but wasn't wakin' up screamin' so I took that as a good sign.

Dale was on watch on top of the RV. I was convinced that the man never slept, not that I had much room to talk. Sleep wasn't somethin' I did much of anymore. Carol had retreated back to a bed and Andrea was playin' around with takin' her gun apart and puttin' it back together. I had laid down on the floor. I couldn't get any rest though. Carol was cryin' and that was keepin' me awake, but honestly, even if she wasn't I would be up worryin' about Shane and Bells.

I couldn't just sit here and do nothin' anymore. I was feelin' useless and that wasn't a feelin' I liked at all. I got up and picked up my crossbow and settled it on my back and then looked at Andrea and said, "I need my clip now."

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I had been awake for a little bit. I could hear Carol cryin' in the back of the RV and that made me feel really bad. I just knew she was mad at me for not bein' with Sophia. It was my fault that her little girl was still out there.

Then I heard Daryl tellin' Andrea that he was gonna look for Sophia and I shot up. "Bubby, lemme come with ya!"

"Bells, I didn't know you was awake. You really should go back to sleep. Ya need more rest," he told me as he moved closer to the door.

"No, please don't leave me," I said, slightly louder, as I climbed out of the chair and into the part of the RV where Daryl was. "I don't want to be here without you. Please. I'll be good. I promise," I begged him.

He knelt down in front of me. "Bells, I ain't worried about you behavin'. I know you'd be good. It's just…it's dark. Ya really want to be out there in the dark in the woods?"

"I want to be with you," I replied. Then I looked down at my feet. "I feel safe when I am with you," I muttered, slightly ashamed.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

I could tell that Bells was embarrassed so I used my finger and lifted her chin so that I could look her in the eyes. "Isabella Elizabeth, ain't nothin' wrong with you feelin' safe with me or Bubs. I'm glad you feel that way. If'n you sure ya want to come with me, ya can. You just have to stay right with me, okay?"

Bells nodded and reached for my hand. I took hers and we exited the RV. As we got down the steps I heard Andrea say, "I'm coming too," and turned to see that she had a flashlight and a gun.

I looked up to Dale and told him, "We're gonna go for a walk, shine some light on the forest, if she's out there it'll give her somethin' to look at."

Dale kneeled down on top of the RV and asked, "Do you think that's a good idea right now?"

Andrea rolled her eyes at Dale's comment and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He and Andrea were gettin' into scuffles but it was just because he seemed to care for her. My ol' man had taught us about respectin' our elders. His methods weren't the best but the lesson stuck and I didn't like how Andrea was treatin' him.

As we took off towards the guardrail, I looked down at Bells and said, "I don't ever want to hear you talkin' to him like that. Ya got me?"

She looked back up at me and said, "I got ya Bubby."

 _ **Shane's POV**_

We had made our way into the gymnasium and on top of a stack of bleachers. We appeared to be surrounded. I noticed a row of windows and shined my flashlight on them. "Those window's what's on the other side?" I asked Otis.

"About a 20 foot drop, nothin' to catch ya but maybe some bushes and the athletic fields."

"We got to get up there, we gotta get them open and we got to get out," I told him.

"Not me, maybe you," Otis replied.

"Hey, hey, hey," I started to argue with him.

"Come on man, look at me! Ya really think I can squeeze through one of them tiny windows? They'd be all over us," Otis said.

I couldn't really argue with him on that point but I was determined to get us both back to the farm alive.

"I'll lay down some fire to get a head start. You stay here," Otis said, "I hop down and draw them away. That give you a chance to get up the bleachers and out a window."

I picked up my flashlight and shined it out in front of us, "Where do you go?" I asked him.

He grabbed the flashlight and shined it on a hallway, "Locker room. Down those steps."

"No way, you'll be trapped!"

"It's got windows too and more my size. I get out through them and double back and we meet up out on the field."

He handed me his pack, "You're crazy son of a bitch ain't ya?" I asked him.

"I'm just tryin' to do right for that boy," he told me.

In that moment I knew that this man was a good man. I needed to get him back to that farm. "You take three shots and you go. After that I fire, I'll lay down a cover for you; I'll get you a lead."

We stared at each other for a minute. We both knew there was a chance that one or both of us may not make it out of this situation alive but we had each other's back goin' into it. I took a breath and readied my gun. Otis took his three shots and jumped down. He fell and a Walker was quickly comin' after him. I shot that Walker and the few that were right on his trail, givin' him the head start he needed. I hopped down and ran for the open bleachers and climbed the stairs two at a time. I got to the top and used the butt of my gun to work on breakin' out the glass. I turned and saw that a couple Walkers had climbed up the stairs and were comin' at me so I shot them and then finished knockin' the glass out. It wouldn't do me any good to get cut to pieces goin' through this window.

Once all the glass was out I leaned out and dropped the packs down to the ground. There was a line of small shrubs below the window, but I didn't think it would do anything to help break my fall. I was going to have to be very careful when I jumped down. A broken leg would be just as bad as bein' cut to pieces. I made my way onto the ledge. I couldn't decide if jumping out forward was the best bet or not. I decided to turn around and try to lower myself down as much as I could before havin' to jump the rest of the way. Out of nowhere a Walker reached over the window sill and grabbed onto my arm. I started punchin' him with one had while holdin' on with the other. I pulled my handgun from my pocket and shot the bastard through the head but then I found myself fallin' to the ground and landin' on my ankle wrong. I was sure I had twisted it but I knew there was no time to sit around feelin' sorry for myself. Just then I heard gunshots and knew that Otis was outside somewhere. That was the motivation I needed to pick myself up and keep goin'; someone was relyin' on me.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

We had made our way over the guard rail and into the woods. I shifted my crossbow off my back and let go of Bells' hand. "I gotta have my hands to use this. Just stay close m'kay?" She nodded at me and we all started walkin' again. Bells was stayin' in between Andrea and me.

"Do you really think we will find Sophia?" Andrea asked suddenly.

"We gotta!" I heard Bells say. I shined my light on her first and noticed a look in her eyes. I had to talk to her later. I could tell she was feelin' guilty. Then I passed the light over onto Andrea.

"You got that look on your face same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with you people, we just stared lookin'," I said to her.

"Do you?" she asked again.

I looked down at Bells and noticed that she was lookin' up at me with a worried look. I took a deep breath and moment to think about how to respond, then I said, "It ain't the mountains of Tibet, it's Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and survive it happens all the time. 'Sides we found Bells, we will find Sophia." I looked at Bells and she seemed satisfied with my answer, I just hoped Andrea would be too.

"She's only 12," Andrea rebutted.

"I'm only 8 and like Daryl said ya'll found me. Don't give up on her yet," Isabella practically begged.

"So what's up with ya and my brother?" I asked to change the subject. I didn't need my sister gettin' emotional out here and honestly, I wanted to know if Andrea really liked Shane.

"What do you mean?"

"You two were kissin' at the CDC," Isabella giggled out.

I didn't exactly think she should be pokin' fun at those two but hearin' my sister laugh was a good sound. I decided to try to keep it goin'. "Yeah, should we be plannin' a weddin' soon? Call ya, 'Mrs. Dixon'?" I snorted at myself. I knew when Andrea told Shane about this he would be livid but Bells was smilin' right now and that is all that mattered to me.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

I was slowly-very slowly, thanks to my ankle, makin' my way to the fields where Otis was supposed to meet me. It was hard, very painful and I was not sure that I was goin' to get out of this situation. I rounded a corner and had to fire my gun at an oncoming Walker. Now I had alerted the rest of the bunch.

I felt trapped; was not sure how to make it back to the farm and found myself prayin' that Daryl would keep Izzy safe. It seemed like a joke; all that trainin' for the job and nothin' had prepared me for this moment.

Just when I thought that it was all over, the Walker, who was comin' towards me,head just exploded. Lookin' up I saw Otis standin' in the distance with his gun raised. It was like a scene from an old Western flick with the hero in the background. And at this point there was no denying that that was what this man was…a hero. Without him I would have had no chance of gettin' back to the farm and my family.

He and I took out a few more Walkers and then I made my way towards him. "Man, I thought I lost you!" I told him as I handed his pack back to him.

"That was my last rifle round," was his response as he situated the pack on his back.

"Mine too," I said as we started to make our way back to what would hopefully be our escape. I was limpin' pretty badly and he was out of breath.

We had gotten ourselves to an area without any Walkers and took a minute to catch our breath. The minute, however, was short lived, when a pack of Walkers slammed into the fence that we were leanin' against. I placed my arm around Otis' neck and he helped me limp away from the fence as fast as the two of us could go.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

It felt good to have somethin' to laugh about. But then I remembered that Sophia was out here alone in the dark and it made me stop laughin'. I really hoped that she was okay. I was also worried about Shane, Carl, Uncle Rick and Aunt Lori. I wish everyone was all together and we could just find some place safe to hide out until everything was back to normal. I wish that Merle would find us too. I really missed him.

All of a sudden we heard a sound to the right of us. I grabbed onto the back of Daryl's shirt and Andrea got right up close to us too. I guess the sound spooked her as much as it spooked me. I was prayin' that the noise was Sophia, but I knew that it seemed too quiet to be her. And that is what had me spooked. Daryl had turned in the direction and immediately raised his crossbow. I knew that he would protect us, but I still couldn't help but be afraid.

Daryl slowly started to walk towards the sound, and since I had a death grip on his shirt, I had to follow. I really wanted to stay away from whatever was makin' the noise but I didn't want to be left alone in the dark either. Besides, at this point, my fingers had a mind of their own, and they weren't going to let go.

We made our way to a campsite and saw that the sounds that we were hearing were comin' from a Walker hangin' up in a tree.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked as he walked closer to it. Since he was going closer I let go of his shirt and hung back by Andrea. The hanging Walker was reachin' and clawin' at Daryl like he wanted to get at him, but it didn't seem to bother Daryl.

My brother found a note tacked onto the tree by the Walker and he read it out loud: "'Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit.' Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swingin' piece of bait and a mess." Daryl said as he shined his flashlight onto the Walker lookin' at it more closely.

Andrea started to moan and lean over so that her hands were restin' on her knees. I stepped a bit away from her and sat down. This man had done what Dr. Jenner had talked about and what he and Jacqui did: opted out. Thinkin' about that made all the fears of losin' my brothers come back into my head. I could hear Daryl and Andrea talkin' but I couldn't focus on what they were sayin'. What if Merle had died? What if somethin' had happened with Shane since that girl came and got Aunt Lori and he was dead? Would Daryl really want to look after me all by himself? I was just his baby sister, not his kid. Besides, I wasn't good at this survivin' thing. Maybe Daryl would be better off without me around. Maybe Dr. Jenner and Jacqui had the right idea.

Suddenly I realized that Daryl was kneelin' in front of me snappin' his fingers. "Isabella, come on, focus!"

"S…s...Sorry Daryl. I….I just, sorry," I stammered out. He reached down and helped me stand up, but when I went to take my hand back he spun me around so I was facin' him.

I looked up at him as he said, "You and I need to talk later I think, hmm?" I thought about tellin' him everythin' was fine, but I was a bad liar and my brothers could always tell when I tried to get away with it.

I just dropped my head feelin' ashamed. Daryl never let go of my hand. I looked up to see that he had given his flashlight to Andrea and he had his crossbow in his other hand, but he kept a firm grip on my hand. I really didn't want to talk to Daryl at all, but at the moment I felt a little better knowin' that Daryl wanted to hold my hand and keep me safe. Maybe he didn't just see me as a burden. The three of us made our way back to the RV in silence.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

We were makin' our way back to the truck when I lost my footing and caused both of us to fall.

Otis started tellin' me how to get out of here and I shot down every suggestion. I didn't think I would make it out of this mess. I knew that my ankle had me down almost for the count and no amount of quick pep talkin' was goin' to get me psyched up to do this. I was tryin' to talk him into leavin' me behind when I remembered I had pocketed the leftover flares.

I hurriedly pulled out the flares. I had 5 of them. I lit one and threw it off to the side. Some of the Walkers went after it. Otis and I started makin' our way out. I waited about a minute and threw another lit flare off to the other side. It wasn't causin' a massive rush, but it was causin' a bit of a break in the crowd. Between ourselves we had 10 bullets and we were tryin' to save those for when we really needed them.

As I continued on limping I threw out the remainin' lit flares. It seemed to buy us just enough time to make it to the edge of the parkin' lot. We raced for the truck and used up the remainin' bullets we had, but we reached the truck.

I was impressed that we had made it. We didn't bother with puttin' anything in the truck bed-just piled it all in the cab got in and got the hell out of dodge. As we drove off the I couldn't help but let out a scream and pound on the roof of the truck. We had made this a successful run. I couldn't wait to get back to my family.

We arrived back at the farm faster than it seemed to get to the school and before we even turned off the truck Rick, Lori, Hershel and Maggie were outside. I also noticed that Glenn and T were there.

"Carl?" I asked.

"There's still a chance," Rick responded. I handed the bags to Otis who took them in. I guess his wife was going to be assisting Hershel and had stayed with Carl.

I looked up at Rick and the rest of our group that was here, "Daryl? Izzy? They here?" I asked.

Glenn spoke up, "No, they stayed with the RV. When we left she was asleep. They will be coming here in the morning."

I just nodded and went and sat back down in the truck for a minute to catch my breath and get my emotions under control. This had definitely turned into one strange day.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

I knew somethin' was goin' on in Bells' head. It took me snappin' my fingers in front of her face five times 'fore she realized I was there. Then she called me 'Daryl'. She only calls us by our names when she is mad at us or upset. I also didn't miss the fact that she tried to pull away from me when we started to walk back to the RV. She seems distant. I'm honestly worried about her. That childish innocence seems to be gone.

When we got close to the guardrail I stopped for a bit and repositioned my crossbow on my back. I knew that Dale was on watch and if anything was close to us that he could handle it. Then I reached down and picked Bells' up. "We are gonna sit in the car that Bubs fixed up and have us a chat," I told her. When we got to the car I set her down and opened the door. "Stay here, 'm gonna go grab our stuff. We can just sleep in here tonight."

I walked to the RV and grabbed our bags and headed back out. Dale was standin' next to the door when I walked down the steps. I looked at him and said, "Bells and I need to talk. We are gonna stay in that car tonight." After he nodded at me I headed back towards the car. When I got there, I climbed into the back seat next to my sister.

We sat there in silence for a bit. Finally I looked at her and asked, "What was goin' through your mind out there?"

She stared out the window and didn't answer. I was debatin' just droppin' the conversation for the night when I heard her say, "Just got to thinkin' about everythin' again." She turned her head towards me and I could see that she had tears runnin' down her cheeks. "I cain't stop all these bad thoughts from comin' up. I'm okay for a bit, but then I start to feel like a burden and worry about what I would do without you guys."

I reached over and motioned for Bells to come closer. I held her tight. "Little Bit, I think ya's depressed. I mean ya have been through a lot before the world went to Hell and you just went through bein' lost," I told her. Then I moved my head so that I was lookin' at her in the eyes, "You, Ms. Isabella Elizabeth Dixon, are NOT a burden. No one thinks that. If I find out someone does, I'll kick their ass. You are the strongest 8 year old I know and we will get through this together." She started cryin' more at that and buried her face in my shoulder. I just held her tightly and let her cry.

When her breathin' evened out and I could tell that she was asleep, I carefully laid her down. I covered her with the blanket she had kept from my truck and I got out of the backseat. I quietly opened the driver's side door and reclined the seat back almost all the way and got in. I made sure to lock the doors and then I laid back.

I knew I needed to get some sleep but my mind was busy thinkin' about Shane, Carl, Rick and Lori. Then there was also Isabella. Normally I would just take her to a doctor but cain't do that now. I couldn't wait to talk to Shane and figure out how to help her. I hated that she felt this way.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

I sat outside leanin' against the front of the truck lookin' up at the sky while the operation was takin' place. Rick and Lori were sittin' on the steps to the house, but I figured that they needed to be alone with each other right now.

After what felt like an eternity, I heard the screen door open, looked up and saw that Hershel had come out. I got up and made my way towards the group that had formed around Hershel.

"He seems to have stabilized," the doctor said and you could hear the group breathe a collective sigh. The doc had a huge grin on his face and both Rick and Lori were overjoyed. Truth was we all were. After Rick and Lori made their way into the house to see their boy, I slowly started to limp my way to the house. I needed some serious rest. Also, if the doc wasn't too busy I was gonna see if he could check out my ankle. I was fairly certain it was just sprained, had done that enough durin' my sports playin', but I just wanted to make sure.

When I got into the house the first stop I made was to check in on Carl. Lori was sittin' there with him, cryin' tears of joy and I couldn't be happier for her. I was missin' my brother and sister right now. This whole day had made me think about changin' some things. I should have never made it out of that school alive, but I did and I was gonna embrace this second chance at life.

After leavin' Carl's room Maggie met me and handed me some of Otis' clothes and told me I could use the shower. I guess Otis wasn't feelin' all that good so he was restin' but had told Maggie to let me use these. I couldn't believe I was gonna get a chance to take an actual shower and I was thankful for the clothes seein' how all of mine were back at the highway.

As I stood starin' at myself in the mirror I decided to make a change, to go with the "new me"; I decided to shave my hair off. It would help with the heat too. My hair was super thick which was a pain. I found a razor and shaved my head. Afterwards I hopped in the shower. I enjoyed the hot water washin' over my muscles. I could have stayed in there for hours but needed sleep more than anythin'. I finished with my shower, dried off and put on the clean clothes.

When I got back downstairs I sat on the couch and within minutes, I was asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Isabella's POV**_

" _Hey where's Daddy's Little Girl? Daddy is lookin' for ya, git out here now!" I heard my daddy yellin' for me as I hid in the bathtub. I went in there to hide from him. I couldn't get outside to hide in the woods or under the stairs; Daddy wasn't drunk enough yet._

 _I was curled in a ball, shakin', and prayin' that one of my brothers would come home before daddy found me. Usually Daddy sleeps most of the time the boys are gone. This has only happened a few times. I never told any of my brothers but I always prayed for them to come home and save me._

 _All of a sudden the shower curtain was yanked back. There was Daddy starin' at me with the evil grin on his face. He reached down and picked me up with one hand and slapped me with the other one. I knew what was comin' next as he carried me into his room. I started screamin' loudly. Daddy hit me again as he started pullin' off my clothes. I screamed louder. I knew that any second Merle would come in. I knew I had lived through this before. I swear this is just a bad memory. Except, Merle wasn't comin' and daddy wasn't stoppin'. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and started to scream even louder than before._

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed out.

Suddenly I felt my feet bein' grabbed onto and I was bein' pulled. I started kickin', I was afraid to open my eyes. I couldn't see Daddy, I just couldn't. Then I felt arms around me, and I heard Bubby's voice "Shh….Shh…It's all right Lil' Bit. I gotcha. It's alright."

I slowly opened my eyes and let out a sob. I couldn't help it. I was so happy to see Daryl and to find out that that was just a nightmare. I mean, I thought it was, but it seemed so real. I grabbed onto my brother and started cryin'. Daryl picked me up and said, "Wanna tell me what that nightmare was about?"

"Not really," I replied quietly.

He looked at me with this sad look, kissed my forehead and said, "okay." Then he placed me on the ground and reached out to grab my hand. "We gonna pack up here and head to the farm now."

As we started to walk back to the RV, I pulled on his hand to stop. I didn't want to talk about my nightmare, but I could tell that it bothered Daryl that I wouldn't tell him. Back at the school he had told me I could tell him anythin'. I took a deep breath and said, "Bubby, the nightmare, it was…ummm...it was what Pearly told ya'll about. Except this time he didn't come save me." I looked at the ground as I started to cry again. "I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you. I don't want you to think I'm weak."

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

I stood there silently, chewing on my thumb. I didn't know what to say to my sister. I was speechless. I hated that she was still having nightmares about that asshole. I hated all of this for my sister. But most of all I hated that she felt so weak and thought that was how I saw her.

I knelt down to her level. "Sissy, I ain't never seen ya as weak. I'm sorry that you had a nightmare, I really am. Don't ever be afraid to tell me about them."

She looked from my eyes to the ground and back up at me, "Ya don't think I'm weak cause'a what I told you at the school and last night?"

"Nah Lil' Bit. Not at all. I am concerned about it. But I don't think ya're weak," I told her. Then I stood up and picked her up. "I love ya so much little one. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anythang. No matter what it is, ya can always talk to me. Understand?."

Bells hugged me back tightly, and between sobs I heard, "I understand Bubby, I understand."

After she had calmed down we gathered our stuff and helped Carol set out supplies in case Sophia made her back to the highway. Carol and Andrea had found paint to write a message on a car window for her. When it was decided that we could head for the farm I found Bells sittin' outside the RV. She seemed to be keepin' her distance from Carol, and while I wanted to know what was going through her head about that, I didn't want to be askin' her too many questions.

"Hey Lil' Bit, wanna ride on the bike with me?" I asked her, knowin' she'd say yes.

Sure enough she jumped up screamin' "Yes!" and attacked me with a hug. She threw her bag into the car Shane had been fixin' up, Andrea was gonna drive it to the farm, and then we headed for my bike.

When we got there I got on and then helped Bells get on in front of me; this way she could help drive. I figured it would be somethin' fun for her to do.

I started up the bike, kissed her on the head and we took off down the road. I glanced at her face once on the trip to the farm and saw the biggest, goofiest grin and I was thankful for that.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

When I woke up my neck was stiff and I was slightly surprised by my surroundings. Then I remembered everythin' that had happened last night and I quickly stood up and made my way to Carl's room. Once there Rick and Lori nodded at me and I knew that everythin' was alright.

After a trip to the bathroom, I made my way to the porch of the house to sit and wait on my siblings. Glenn had said that the rest of the group was going to come to the farm today and I couldn't wait to see them, especially my brother and sister.

After what seemed like an eternity I heard the distinct sound of Merle's motorcycle and knew that the group was arriving. I looked up and saw that Daryl, along with Izzy, was leading the caravan.

As soon as the bike came to a stop Izzy jumped off and ran towards me.

"Bubs! You're okay!" she yelled while runnin' into me with a hug.

I picked her up and held her in my arms. "Of course I'm fine. I love ya Bella Bug. You doin' okay?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and then laid it on my shoulder. I carried her as I walked over to the rest of our group. I could tell that I wasn't gonna easily be able to put her down but understood it was because she hadn't really seen me much since we found her under the church steps. Dale was askin' Rick and Lori how Carl was doin'. I knew that he was okay so I caught Daryl's eye and motioned for him to come off to the side with me.

Daryl made his way over to me and I reached out with the arm that wasn't holdin' on to Izzy and embraced him. Surprisingly, he returned it without question. "Glad you're okay man," he said.

"Bubs?" I heard Izzy say.

"Yeah, honey."

"What happened to your head? Where is all ya hair at?"

I chuckled, " I shaved it off. Why don't you go get my bag for me so I can change into some clothes that fit?" I put her down and she slowly made her way to the car that I had left my stuff in.

Once she was outta ear shot I looked at Daryl. "She really doin' okay?" I asked him.

"Nah man. Not at all. She might be depressed. I dunno though. She had a nightmare about the asshole that had her screamin' and I had to wake her up. She is worried about us seein' her as weak. Not sure what to do. I think she blames herself for Sophia bein' lost. I ain't talked to her about that yet though. Maybe you could hang out with her some today while I search for Sophia some more and see if she opens up to you any."

I nodded my head at him as Izzy was coming back with my bag. "Here ya go Bubs," she said as she handed it to me. "Why are those clothes so big anyways?" She asked as she came to stand right next to me.

"Well, Bug, they belong to a man who lives here named Otis. He helped me get the items needed to save Carl last night but he isn't feeling too well now."

"How is Carl?" Daryl asked.

"He should make it. Just waitin' on him to wake up. Now I am gonna go change and Iz you should find us a place to set up our tent and stuff okay?"

"Yes Bubs," she said as she gave me another hug. I was glad that Daryl asked me to spend time with Izzy, because she and I needed some time together.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

Shane took off to get dressed into clothes that actually fit him and I followed Bells and helped her get our stuff out and find a spot. Then she helped me set up the tent.

I left Merle's tent in the case for now. I figured Bells would like all of us in the same tent for at least a night or two.

After a bit of time Shane came back out and he and Rick motioned for me to meet them around the hood of a car.

"Hey Bells, I am gonna go and see what the plan is. I want you to stay here and get yours, mine, and Bubs' beds made up. Can ya do that for me please?" I asked her.

"Sure Bubby!" She responded enthusiastically.

I was glad she seemed okay for the time being.

I got to the "meetin" and it was Shane, Andrea and Rick. Also, Hershel, the man's whose house this was, and his daughter Maggie.

"How long this girl been lost?" Hershel asked.

"This is day three," Rick replied.

Shane spoke up, "Our little sister," he nodded towards me, "was out there for one night but thankfully we found her right before Rick and I ended up on your door step."

"How's your sister doing? Do you want or need me to check her out?" Hershel offered.

I looked at Shane and just shrugged, he raised his eyebrows at me but then I spoke up, "That would be good. She seems real sad. Cain't get her to tell me if she got hurt while she was out there."

Hershel just nodded as Maggie walked up and announced she had a county survey map.

Hershel told Rick and Shane that they could not go out searching today because of giving blood and a hurt ankle. I smirked at how Shane reacted to bein' told he couldn't do somethin'. My brother did not take kindly to bein' told what to do; especially what not to do.

"Guess it's just me. I'm gonna head back to the creek and work my way from there," I told Rick.

"I can still be useful," Shane spoke up and said. "Drive up to the interstate and see if Sophia wandered back."

"Alright, tomorrow then, we'll start doin' this right," Rick said.

Shane and Rick started talking to Hershel about keepin' guns but I was watchin' Bells. Carol had walked over to her to offer some help but Bells had just looked at the ground and shook her head. Her guilt needed to be addressed but it would have to wait till I got back. I was hopin' by then maybe Shane or Hershel could get her to open up some.

I heard Rick say, "First things first, set camp, find Sophia."

Shane started shaking his head, "I hate to be the one that asks, but somebody's got to: What happens if we find her and she's bit? We should all be clear on how we handle that."

After a brief pause Rick said, "You do what has to be done."

I started chewin' on my thumb. I didn't like that my brother was thinkin' that way. I mean, I guess it was a possibility but I didn't want to think like that. I couldn't think like that because when that thought crossed my mind then I thought about the possibility that Bells coulda been bitten too. Plus, it would devastate both Carol and Bells for Sophia to be dead. No, she was alive and we would find her.

When Shane and I walked away from the meetin' I asked him, "So you wanna tell Bells she is gettin' checked out by the doctor? She's already goin' to be mad at me for leavin'."

"I guess. Let's go talk to her now," Shane said to me.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I had finished makin' up all the beds and had started to drag all the bags into the tent. At one point Carol came over and asked if I needed any help. I just looked at the ground, shook my head and mumbled out a "no thank you." I don't know why she would want to help me. It's all my fault Sophia is missin'. I decided to just sit in the tent and wait for my brothers.

It wasn't too long before they both showed up. They both had these looks on their face and I could tell somethin' was up. "Whad'ya doin' now?" I asked them.

Shane took off his hat and ran his hand over his head. "Listen Izzy, the man whose house this is, Hershel, well, he's got some medical knowledge. Ya know he saved Carl right?"

I just nodded at him not likin' where this was goin'.

"Well, ya see Bug," Shane was obviously nervous, "you were out on your own and…" 

"We want Hershel to check you out," Daryl finished for him.

"No!" I yelled, louder than I meant to.

"We wasn't askin' Lil' Bit," Daryl told me. "Bubs'll be takin' you in the house at some point while I am gone today and ya need to let him check ya out."

I looked to Shane who just raised his eyebrows at me and nodded. "Wait, where are ya goin?" I asked Daryl.

"I gotta keep lookin' for Sophia. Don't worry about me, I will be safe and back in time for supper."

"I don't like this at all!" I said while crossin' my arms and huffing. I realized that I was having a temper tantrum, but at the moment I didn't care.

I wasn't lookin' at either of my brothers but I heard Daryl tell Shane, "Why don't ya go get all the guns together, I need to talk to Isabella a minute." I gulped when I heard him use my name. I seriously couldn't be in trouble for this _little_ tantrum.

I felt my cot shift and I looked beside me to see Daryl sittin' next to me. Then he picked me up and put me in his lap. I kinda started to freak out a bit, worried he WAS gonna spank me. I guess he picked up on that because he said, "Calm down kid. Ya ain't gettin' wore out. I just need ya full attention."

I looked up at him and he looked at me. "Bells, I need ya to let this doc check ya out. I need to know that there is nothin' wrong. I know ya don't like doctor's but he seems nice. Will ya do this for me please?"

My brother honestly looked like he might cry and I felt bad. I nuzzled into his chest, sighed, and said, "alright Bubby. I'll do it for you." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head and then let his head rest on top of mine for a bit. I liked havin' time with my brother. It kinda helped me forget all the rest of the stuff in my head.

After a bit he lifted his head up and said, "I gotta get my stuff together and head out. Ya hang out with Bubs today and listen' to him alright?"

I just shrugged back. Truthfully I was mad that he was leavin' and mad that they were forcin' me to see a doctor. I just wanted time with both of my brothers.

Daryl lifted my chin so that we were makin' eye contact again, "Isabella, ya listen to Bubs today or you and me will have a problem. Do ya understand?" 

His tone of voice let me know that he was not playin' around. Daryl never did when he was givin' instructions. "Yes Bubby. Just please come back."

He pulled me in for another hug. "I will, Little Bit, I will."

 _ **Shane's POV**_

I left our tent and was thankful that Daryl was handling Izzy for the moment. After bein' away from her for such a long time, I really didn't have the heart to argue with her.

I made my way to the RV to get the gun bag. Hershel didn't want us carryin' on his land and Rick agreed to it. It was against my better judgement, but I would be a team player. As I was comin' out of the RV I ran into Lori. We hadn't really talked much since I went off on her about her lack of parenting back on the highway.

There was an awkward silence before I spoke up and said, "I hear he, uh, he woke up."

Lori smiled big, "He's in and out, but yeah, he'll be alright."

"That's good," I told her. She started to walk into the RV and I knew that I needed to clear the air with her. She is my best friends wife, my sister's Aunt, I didn't want it to be uncomfortable for anyone. "Lori, listen, what I said to you on the highway. I didn't really mean it that way. I was worried about Izzy and used anger to deal with it."

"Shane, not everything you said was a lie. Carl does get away with a lot. I am sorry he put your sister's life in danger at the school. I really am. I know you care about him too."

"I do, I really do, " I told her. "So, we okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're good."

I walked around and got the guns from everyone that I could find and then made my way to a picnic table. As I set the bag down on the table, Andrea came walking up in a huff. I could tell that she was worked up about this situation. "Give up our guns?" she said as she reached the table.

"Ya heard Rick, we're guests here."

"And you're okay with this?"

"I don't recall bein' ASKED to lay down my weapon."

"You may like rollin' over, I don't," Andrea popped off to me. This chick was cute and all but her attitude was startin' to get on my last nerve.

I took off my hat and rubbed my hands over my head. I was beyond irritated and needed to calm down. "Look, I gotta strip and clean them anyway, ya still want to learn?" I asked her. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to say yes, so I could teach and spend time with her, or if I wanted her to say no, so that I wouldn't have to deal with her attitude.

After givin' me a look Andrea shrugged and put her gun on the table. "Sit down, " I told her. "Unload your weapon."

I watched as Andrea picked up the gun and started to fumble with it. The first problem was she had it pointed at me, "Hey, hey, hey," I said as I moved her hand so the gun was pointed at no one. I gave her step by step instructions as she took it apart.

I looked up and saw Izzy walking towards us. I motioned for her to walk on the opposite side of the table then where Andrea's gun was pointed. As she sat next to me I looked at her, "What's up Bug?"

"Bubby said I had to spend the day with ya. And I won't fight ya on seein' the doc none," she told me as she laid her head on my arm.

I ruffled her hair a bit and said, "I'm glad to hear that. Know what? I am lookin' forward to spendin' some time with ya today. It feels like forever since I got to talk to ya."

"Yeah, the last time we really talked we were doin' the same thing just in the RV," she said.

God, she was right, that was only a couple days ago, but felt like a lifetime. I handed Izzy a gun and she started cleanin' it. We all sat there in silence while we worked on the guns.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I kinda liked that Bubs was lettin' me clean so many of the guns. It made me feel like I was useful. Feelin' useful helped keep the thoughts of bein' a burden quiet.

We were almost done with all of the guns when T-Dog and Dale came up to us and said there was a problem at the well.

Bubs, Andrea, Aunt Lori, Glenn, Maggie and I all walked out to the well to see what the problem was. When we got there we all leaned over and saw a big, fat, ugly Walker stuck in the well.

"It looks like we got us a swimmer," Dale said.

The adults all decided that we couldn't leave it in the well. I pulled Bubs off to the side. I wanted to help. Bubby would NEVER let me help, but he isn't here. I knew I could get Bubs to let me. " Bubs, I want to help. I can do this," I said.

"Izzy,no, it's dangerous. Besides, what would Bubby say if he were here?"

"Please Shane," I said, knowin' it would bother him that I didn't use his nickname. "I can do this. I want to feel useful and not like a burden. You guys tried the canned ham it didn't work…I am little and lighter than everyone here. Please, please, please….I CAN do this. And Bubby ain't here, he left, so it can be our secret."

Shane took off his hat and rubbed his hands over his head and looked around. Then he knelt down in front of me. "If'n I let you do this there will be some rules."

"Okay!" I said eagerly.

"First, we are not keeping this from Bubby. It would cause bigger problems and everyone here is gonna see ya doin' this. So we will tell him."

"Ummm…ok," I responded, kinda worried now that this would get me into trouble.

"Second, if you get scared, or think that Walker is gonna attack you at ANY time you call out and it's over. You don't need to prove anything Bug."

"Promise."

"Last rule, quit using my name to get me to do what you want," he said while giving me a look.

I looked down at the ground. I didn't know he knew what I was doin' so I felt kinda bad. But not too bad because I got what I wanted. I looked back at him, "I'm sorry Bubs. I just really wanted you to say yes. It's just…I feel so helpless and like a burden but this is a way I can help."

Shane pulled me in for a hug, "Bella Bug, ya ain't a burden, after we are done here we are goin' to get Hershel to check ya out, maybe he can help with those feelings." Then he released me from the hug and stood up, " Alright, let's get to work before I come to my senses."

When we got back to the group Shane told them the plan. Everyone but Aunt Lori started arguing with Shane about this. No one thought that it was a good idea and I was worried that I wouldn't get my chance to help. All of a sudden Aunt Lori spoke up, "Alright, calm down everyone. If Shane is comfortable with the idea of Bella doin' this then that is good enough for me. I have known Bella her whole life and not once has ANY of her brothers done anythin' to hurt her. It's his call."

I smiled at my Aunt but was still concerned. I knew Shane was only lettin' me do this because I had guilted him into it; he thought it was dangerous. Shane looked at the group, then at me, then at Aunt Lori. I held my breath the entire time. Finally he said, "We will let Iz have her chance but if anything," then he looked right at me, "and I do mean ANYTHING goes wrong we pull her out and Glenn can go down."

I wanted to jump up and down but figured that would look bad. Instead I hugged Shane and then we walked over to the well where Glenn helped rig up a rope to put around me.

After Shane made sure that the rope was tight enough he grabbed my face so that I had to look at him, "Isabella, I am lettin' ya do this, but seriously don't make me regret it. Don't try to do anythin' ya can't do. You understand me?"

"I'll be fine Bubs. I will."

Shane got at the front of the line and held onto the rope.

"Man, you people are crazy," Maggie said. I couldn't really disagree with her.

"You wanna get it out of your well or not?" Shane asked her.

Dale said, "Give us an eye there Maggie." And she walked next to me and shook her head kinda. I just shrugged and slowly eased my way off the side of the well. They were slowly lowering me down.

When I was half-way down I heard Maggie ask if I was doing okay. "I'm fine!" I yelled up. I started to think about what would happen if the Walker got me. I quickly shook my head. Those thoughts cain't be here now. I was close enough that I was able to throw the rope over the Walker's Head-it was kinda like playin' ring toss. As I was starin' at it, I couldn't help but think about Jim and that he had turned into one of these. Then my mind went to Daryl, Shane, and Merle bein' Walkers. I was startin' to panic. I started swingin' the rope after from the Walker convinced it was one of my brothers. Then all of a sudden I started fallin' towards it. "HELP! BUBS PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as possible. I was using my feet to try to crab walk up the wall.

I finally got pulled outta the well. I was a snotty, cryin' mess and dove into Bubs' arms. "I am so sorry I wanted to do that Bubs. I never should have done that," I kept repeatin'.

"Shhh, Izzy, your fine. I gotcha. You're okay. You did good." Shane was rubbin' my back repeatin' those things to me. I looked up at him confused and he just pointed to the well where they were workin' on getting' the Walker outta it.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

The pipe that we had the rope around got pulled outta the ground and at that moment my heart lunged outta my chest. I dove for the well head first. There was no way that I was gonna let Izzy become Walker food. We all were in a pile on the ground pullin' her to safety.

When her head came over the top of the well, I could see that she was cryin' hysterically. I rushed to her and pulled her out. She was regrettin' doin' this now. I couldn't blame her, but she had got the rope around the Walker so she did a real good job. I made sure to tell her that.

"Hey, Izzy, why don't we go getcha cleaned up and then see that doctor, hmmm? I will stay with ya as long as ya want. But after this little scare here, I would feel a lot better if the doc took a look at you?" I wasn't sure how she would respond to this suggestion. Izzy just looked at me and nodded, but her death grip on me wasn't changin' any.

"Honey, ya have to let me stand up."

"Please don't leave me," Izzy blurted out.

"Isabella, darlin', I ain't. I am gonna stand up and then I will pick you up." I could see the behavior change that Daryl had mentioned. All of a sudden Izzy had become very closed up and scared, almost of her own shadow. I knew that Daryl was gonna kill me for lettin' her do this. I rubbed my hand down my face and then stood up.

"Hey guys, I am gonna take Izzy to get cleaned up. Then Hershel said that he would check her out since she was lost for a bit, ya know just to make sure she is okay. Ya'll good if we take off?" I asked the group.

Everyone said yes, or shook their heads and I reached down and picked up my sister and started walkin' towards our tent. While I walked I was tryin' to comfort Izzy and think of a way to tell this story to Daryl so that he might think it was a good idea and not kill me.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

While I was makin' my way back to the creek I thought about Bells. I knew she was mad at me for leavin' her today. I know she's not mad at me for lookin' for Sophia, I think she just needs some time with Shane and I together. I know she is mad at havin' to see the doctor but I need some peace of mind and I need someone to try to help her with the thoughts she's been havin' since she doesn't want to open up to me or Shane.

I reached the creek and started followin' it in a different direction from the other day. I wasn't seein' anything. I was gettin' frustrated that I couldn't find this girl.

I had been walkin' for quite a while when I changed course so that I could make it home like I promised Bells. I knew if I didn't the small tantrum I dealt with earlier would be nothin'.

After a few miles I came to a clearin'. I saw what looked to be an abandoned house and I pulled my crossbow off of my back and loaded the last arrow that I had on me in it. I quickly and quietly made my way to the house, my crossbow at the ready.

I kicked open the doors. Nothin' came for me so I assumed that there were no Walkers in the house but that didn't mean there weren't no people. I made my way through all the rooms on the lower level. When I got to the kitchen I noticed a recently eaten can of sardines in the trash and then noticed that the pantry door was open a bit-kinda like how Bells liked her door at night so she wouldn't be completely in the dark. I was hopeful that I would open that door and find Sophia hidden in there. I wanted to find Carol's daughter for her.

I made my way to the door and pulled it open. It was empty. But then I noticed that a makeshift bed was in the bottom. It wasn't that big so it had to be from a kid. That had to be someplace Sophia had been.

I made my way back to the door and walked outside, "SOPHIA!" I yelled. I walked all around the house yellin' her name. I was feelin' down and defeated when I noticed a flower in the field close by. I walked over and picked the two that were there.

 _ **Shane's POV**_

I carried Izzy all the way to our tent. When we got there I put her down to unzip it and we both walked in. She just stood there kinda in a daze. I walked around her and went and get her a clean shirt from her bag. I picked one out of my bag too. I quickly changed my shirt and sat down on a cot. "Izzy come here," I said.

Izzy walked to me. I used my dirty shirt to wipe her face off. "Come on now, calm down baby girl," I said as I pulled her onto my lap. "What's wrong? You are safe, I wasn't gonna let anythin' happen to you."

She took a couple deep breaths and calmed herself down enough to be able to talk to me. "When I was down there all the bad thoughts came into my head and then I thought about Jim bein' a Walker somewhere. Then I started to worry about Pearly, Bubby, or you bein' a Walker and I…I don't know. What's wrong with me Bubs? Am I broken?"

Man, my heart broke at that. "Nah, Iz, ya ain't broke. Let's get your shirt changed and then we can get ya checked out. Okay?"

"I really want to sit here a for a little bit, please Bubs?"

I sat back on the cot and held her. She was cryin' again, but not has hard. I figured she would probably cry herself to sleep. While I held her I thought about what I could do to help her out.

After she was sound asleep I lifted her off of me and laid her on the cot. I left the tent and found Lori. "Hey, do me a favor, Izzy is in our tent asleep. I am gonna take Carol back up to the highway to check to see if Sophia made it back, if she wakes up will you let her know I will be back soon?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Good luck out there, I hope Sophia is there."

"Me too." With that said, I went and got Carol. Andrea decided to come with us too. When we got back to the highway there was no sign that Sophia had been back there. I felt bad for Carol. Andrea tried to comfort her, but I could tell that Carol was startin' to lose faith. I couldn't blame her. If we hadn't found Izzy when he did, I don't know that I would have much faith either.

As we walked some of the field nearby to look for Sophia, we came across a nice, sturdy lookin' fence. Rick and I wanted to find a place to set up target practice so we could assess everyone's ability with a gun. This spot seemed perfect for it. While we were searchin' Andrea asked me how soon before she could start carryin'. I explained gun safety the best I could to her and told her that I would work with her. She gave me a smile that I was quickly finding myself looking forward to seeing.

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I woke up and looked around. I knew Shane was in here when I fell asleep but I didn't see him now. I changed outta my dirty shirt and then left the tent to try to find my brothers. I didn't see my Aunt or my brothers but I saw T-Dog.

"Hey, T, have you seen my Bubs around?"

He looked at me confused.

"Sorry, Shane, have you seen Shane around?"

"He took Carol and Andrea back up to the highway, they should be back anytime now. So you got a nickname for Daryl too?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Daryl is Bubby, Shane is Bubs, and Merle is Pearly. We usually only use nicknames, I'm sorry. I forgot ya'll didn't know 'em."

T shook his head. "It's all good Bella, now I know. Are you gonna give me a nickname too?" We heard a car pullin' in and T looked back at me and said, "Looks like Bubs is back."

I smiled at T, "I guess you are kinda like another big brother so I will think of one for you," then I took off runnin' towards Shane. I ran right into him and knocked him into the car. "Bubs I am so glad to see ya. I was worried," I told him. "You guys didn't find Sophia?" I asked.

"Nah, Bug. Maybe Bubby will. Ya feelin' better now?"

"A bit. Can we wait til Bubby gets back to see this doctor, Please?"

We started walking back towards our tent. "Izzy ya know that he wanted you to get checked out while he was gone."

"I know Bubs, but I really want both of you there. Please Bubs?" I begged and stuck my bottom lip out. I really was just tryin' to put off gettin' checked out as long as possible. I know I told Daryl I would do it for him, but my fear of doctors was probably bigger than my fear of Walkers.

"Izzy put your lip back in. The minute Bubby comes back you are going to go see the doctor if I have to carry you kickin' and screamin'. You understand?" Shane told me with his hands on his hips.

I gulped. Clearly there was no way outta this for me. "I understand Bubs," I told him. Sometimes I really hated that my brothers cared so much. No, that's not true. I love my brothers. It means a lot that they care, I just wish they cared that I was afraid of the doctor. I sighed and walked back to the tent to wait for Bubby to get back, and to think of some good reasons why I didn't need to get checked out.

 _ **Daryl's POV**_

When I got back to camp the first place I went was the RV. I felt like Carol was the first person I needed to talk to about the search; after all, it was her daughter I was lookin' for.

When I walked into the RV I was stunned: it was completely cleaned and organized. I found Carol sittin' in the back mendin' some clothes. "Cleaned up. I wanted it to be nice for her," she said when she noticed me standin' there.

I looked around and said, "For a second I thought I's in the wrong place."

After a moment of awkward silence I set the bottle down that I had found and put some water in with the one of the flowers I had picked in it. Carol looked up at me confused, "A flower?" she questioned.

"It's a Cherokee Rose. Story is, when American soliders were movin' Indians off their land, the Trail of Tears, The Cherokee mothers were grievin' and cryin' so much 'cause they were losin' their little ones along the way. Exposure, disease, starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the Elders, they uh, said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirts, give 'em strength, hope. The next day this rose started to grow right were the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers bloomin' for Merle, but uh, I believe this one, bloomed for your little girl."

Carol wiped her tears away. I wasn't tryin' to make her cry, but maybe it was a good cry. Before I left the RV, I told Carol that I thought Sophia would really like it in there. Then I made my way outta the Rv and towards my tent.

I found Shane sittin' outside of it. "How'd it go with the doc?" I asked him.

"I gotta talk to you about that brother," he replied and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"She didn't go did she?" I asked.

"No, she said she wanted to wait for you."

I shook my head. I was tryin' to be understandin' but I knew what Bells was up too. Shane was always a big pushover when it came to her.

I stalked into the tent and found Bells sittin' on her cot. "What did I tell you about gettin' checked out lil' missy?" I asked her.

I noticed that she jumped a bit because she wasn't expectin' me to yell. "Ummm, well I was real upset and I wanted to wait for you," she told me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and then at my brother. "What was you upset about?"

They both looked at each other and then Bells looked away and Shane looked nervous. He was my BIG brother and he was nervous to tell me somethin'-I knew I wasn't gonna like what he had to say. I turned to face him and asked again, "What was Isabella upset about?"

 _ **Shane's POV**_

You know that feelin' in your stomach right before you get into trouble…that is how I currently felt. I knew Daryl was gonna kill me. I ran my hand down my face and sat down. Daryl sat across from me and next to Iz.

"Okay, just try to stay calm. After you left Izzy helped me clean a bunch of the guns. She did real good too." Daryl just nodded at me to continue. "Then we got called out to the well because there was a Walker stuck in it. We tried a canned ham and that didn't work so we thought sendin' someone down there would be a good idea."

Before I could finish the story Daryl was up and had grabbed me up. "You sent our baby sister down a well with a Walker?"

"Man, she wanted to do it!" I told him. Then I groaned. I completely threw Izzy under the bus.

"I don't care, she is eight years old, you are the adult. Tell her NO!" He let go of me and turned to look at Izzy.

"What the hell were ya thinkin' Bells? What'd ya say to Bubs to make him agree to let ya do that, huh?"

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I knew Daryl would be mad and that is why I wanted to keep it a secret. I also knew he was gonna be less than happy that I guilted Shane into lettin' me do it. "I just wanted to help; to be useful," I told him. Then I lowered my voice a bit and said, "And I called him Shane."

Daryl knelt down in front of me. "You can find other ways of helpin' out. And what I am hearin' is you guilted him into sayin' yes, huh?"

Daryl and I have had conversations in the past about me usin' guilt to get my way. I knew he was not goin' to be pleased. "Yes sir," I responded.

I started to cry. I felt bad that I had disappointed my brothers. All I wanted to do was make the bad thoughts in my head quiet down, and now they were stronger than ever and all because I made a bad choice.

I was so caught up in my feelin's that I didn't notice that both Daryl and Shane had sat down next to me until they both wrapped me up in a hug-which just made me cry more. After a minute I calmed down and said, "I'm sorry guys. I really am. I just want to be like you guys and be helpful. I want the bad thoughts to stay away. I am sorry I guilted you Bubs I really am, please don't hate me."

Shane said, "Bella Bug, I don't hate'cha and we already talked about you callin' me 'Shane' just to get what ya want."

Then Daryl said, "I don't hate ya neither. Let's make a new plan: the rest of tonight we will hang out together. Some good Dixon family bondin' time BUT first thing in the morning, you little missy are gettin' checked out by the doctor. No if's or and's or it's your butt…got me?"

I looked up and him and smiled. "I got ya Bubby."

I was excited to finally have some time with both of my brothers. We spent the rest of the night playin' cards and they showed me some fightin' moves, which just ended up with all of us laughin'. I guess I look funny tryin' to beat up on my brothers. By the time it was bedtime, I was tired but happy. As my brothers tucked me in I made sure to tell them how much I loved them and how much fun I had. I think they had a good time too. And if I am honest, I am not as worried about seein' the doctor in the mornin' because both of my brothers will be with me-so nothing bad will happen.


End file.
